The Other Prophecy
by sheaka13
Summary: Harry is taken by Voldemort and tortured, how will he deal when his friends are brought into this mess with him? What is this new prophecy that Voldemort found and how does it effect the golden trio?
1. Chapter 1

These wonderful characters belong to J.K. Rowling and I am just borrowing them, even though I would love to keep them. They are hers and will stay hers (Must to my dismay). This is my first fanfic so please comment, good, bad, or ugly :-)

The M rating is for the next chapters really, this is just a set up

~~= change in POV (usually from Harry to Voldemort, but if otherwise I'll state it)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How did it come to this?

He was chained to the wall head down, dried blood cracking on his lips. His wrists were yanked over his head, they didn't hurt anymore, since the numbness kicked in about 3 days ago. His shoulders ached every now and then, but it wasn't that bad. Nothing was compared to the torture he used to endure on a daily basis. But soon even the Cruciatus curse didn't bother him that much. So they decided to switch up the torture. Mental and physical were used in combination, with the purpose to drive him insane, at least that is what he thought the reason was.

They didn't torture him everyday now, they would usually heal him the next day too. But it has been 4 days since he was last tortured. What killed him was that he didn't know to what ends they were torturing him for? They never asked questions, and while he could just be because he was the one and only Harry Potter. What other reasons would they need to torture him so? It had been months since he had seen the outside world, but he knew the war still waged. How? Well whenever the Order did something right Voldemort would come down personally and make him pay for whatever the order did. When he was the one behind the wand… it didn't matter what the curse was, it hurt like hell. It took a month for Harry to beg them to just kill him, but when Bellatrix just laughed at him and continued her torture he stopped talking. Not that they wanted to hear him speak, but sometimes when they were taunting him they would rather hear him respond.

How did he ever get into this mess? Well it is very simple. He was stupid and unknowingly came to them. If he had known that those events would lead him to where he was now, he most definitely would not have done what he had, but what would any wizard in his position do? 

_4 months ago, 4 Privet Drive,_ _Little Whinging, Surrey _

"HARRY POTTER!!!" 

_What does he want now_ ? Harry sat up from his modest bed and moved to the door and down the stairs. He had gotten home not even a week ago, what could he have possibly done? As he entered the kitchen he saw his thin aunt and very fat uncle. Dudley was M.I.A, probably off terrorizing a 4th grader or something like that. He sighed as his eyes landed on his red uncle. "Yes uncle?" Harry just wanted to go back upstairs with all his school stuff and try to make it through this summer.

"We just got this" He thrusted a package into Harry's hands. The writing was addressed to him but he did not know the writing. It was oddly familiar though

"How did it come? By the post or owl?" Harry looked up at the now maroon face his uncle adorned. He really shouldn't have asked, but he couldn't help it

"How do you bloody hell thick it got here?!?!" His aunt gave Vernon a look, as if to say 'never swear in my house again or I'll end you' but didn't verbalize anything. "Some ruddy bird dropped it right on my head"

Harry had to contain the humor trying to show itself on his face. It took a moment, but he had mastered masking his emotions long ago. He wasn't allowed to laugh at something he found funny… in fact, he wasn't really allowed to laugh at all. "So… er… you alright then? I mean, your not in any pain right?" Clearly that was not what was needed to be said he his uncle right now because the maroon turned to a very violent shade of purple

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT BOY" he roared and Petunia rushed from the room. Harry closed his eyes, why did he let his mouth run away from his mind? "THE POINT IS I DON'T WANT THESE THINGS FLYING IN MY HOUSE!" Harry opened his eyes and remained silent. "WELL?" Harry looked at his uncle

"It's not really my choice, they'll find their way in one way or another, remember last time you tried to stop letters?"

Again another bad remark. But this time… WAM. Vernon smacked Harry so hard he slammed into the wall and his back made a sizeable dent "DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT LIP BOY" Harry slowly got up and tried to shack the hit off, but god did that hurt. He just tried to nod, to let his uncle know he understood him, but took he had a package hitting his head "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT HUH?" Harry was not getting annoyed at Vernon… well past annoyed, more like angry. He balled up his fists and looked at him.

"I'm going up to my room, I'm taking this" he held up the package and then before Vernon could answer he darted up the stairs and locked the door. He sighed as he heard no sounds coming from downstairs. Good, he was clear. With that settled he looked at the package in his hands once more and sighed. He wished he could remember the handwriting, but he was too curious to really care. He opened up the package, thinking of the different things it could be. It had to be from a wizard, but not Ron, Hermione, or Hagrid… Not any other Weasely, nor Dumbledore. He ran through other people whose handwriting he had seen but came up blank. But it didn't really matter because when he got the black wrapping off and opened the box he saw yet another box, but there was also a letter. Snatching the letter he opened it to reveal the words written in the same writing as his name and address were on the packaging. It was short and to the point, but still chilled him to the bone:

_I'll enjoy seeing you again, Harry Potter _

What was going on? Who would write him something like that? He looked at the box inside the one he opened and couldn't help it. He opened that one too and then all the pieces clicked and he could have died on the spot. Inside the box was a picture of his friends, Ron and Hermione being killed by none other than Lord Voldemort. The writing from the diary. He remembered now, it was like that… he couldn't help but stare at the picture before him. His their had faces of true agony… It was sickening. After a few minutes he crumpled it in his fist but more writing made him pause his actions to smooth out the drawing and turn it to see the words on the back:

_Hope you like it, thought you should see what I was doing to them for your own eyes. I'm coming for you soon, In fact… I should be on my way now… I'll make the prophecy come true soon enough my dear Harry._

Harry was now a little worried… Voldemort had his friends? Who else would it be? It was probably another trick just like with Sirius… but it was a picture. Could you fake a picture? Yeah probably, but still…. His mind was frantic and he wasn't sure what to do. He looked at Hedwig and bit his lips "I don't have enough time to write them…" He then looked down at his broom "I could fly to Ron's…. then from there we can go see if Hermione's alright" Something was telling him that running wasn't the best idea, after all Voldemort couldn't hurt him here, but he couldn't let his friends be tortured while he stayed here. He threw together everything he would immediately need before he released Hedwig "Fly to Ron's, I'll be right there" Hedwig gave his fingers a few affectionate nips before she spread her wings and went off into the night. He threw his bag over his shoulder and put on a heavy cloak and had his invisibility over his arm. With his wand at the ready and his broom under his arm he opened the door to his room before grabbing his Firebolt with his right hand.

Harry marched down the stairs and Vernon and Petunia were still at the table "Where do YOU think YOU'RE going?" Vernon growled. Harry pointed his wand at him and as calmly as possible answered him.

"I'm going to Ron's, I think he might be in trouble and if you try to stop me, I'll curse you" he watched his uncle spit and sputter as Petunia rose and went to the door and opened it for him.

"Hurry up then Harry" she snapped and Harry looked at her with a little surprise before he nodded.

He mounted his broom and then shot out of the door and into the night. It was chilly and he figured it was a good time to put on his invisibility cloak to stay warmer and hid from dangers. He shoved his wand in his pocket and was about to throw the cloak over his body when he saw something dart across the sky. "Bugger…" he breathed as he forgot about the cloak and pulled his wand out again. He shot away from the shadow and towards Ron's. He just had to get there, no matter the costs. Every now and then Harry would glance behind but saw nothing but darkness. Then he would see not just one shadow, but 3, or 4… maybe there were the same shadows… but then he saw a line of 6-8 flying right towards him. He shot down for the ground with the group on his heels. He then glanced back just in time to see red sparks shoot towards him. Harry shot back up, narrowly missing them. This was such a bad idea, and he still had a long way to travel. There was no way he was going to make it. He aimed his wand behind him and sent a few stunning spells. He thought he heard something, but wasn't too sure about it. He just kept on flying as fast as he could but then he heard a laugh and felt something hit him right in the spine. He was slowing down and then he was falling. Harry tried to keep his eyes open, hell even try to move, but he couldn't, he just fell. The laughing grew louder as Harry's world finally went black.

Finally, to have the Boy-that-lived-and-wouldn't-die… It was such a pleasant feeling and he could honestly say he was happy for once. One prophecy said that one of them needed to die, but he had found another: _When the two sides of the moon unite as one, their power will know no equal. They will unite mind, body, and soul on the binding day and forever shall know power unmatched._ It went on some more and he had figured out that the end was talking about those two pesky friends of his. He would have them soon enough. But he was still trying to figure out what the binding day was? There were references to binding days… but they all were different days. He would figure it out eventually and he would have this power the prophecy spoke of and he would get Harry to see things his way, after all, he was Lord Voldemort, and that is what he did best.

_Present time_

So that is how it started. He was caught and brought down here in this dungeon… tortured and well, the rest is history. Harry's stomach let out a growl, and if waiting for the cue, Voldemort walked in with a needle "Hello Harry" He was smiling… that was never good. Well, actually seeing him at all was never good. But smiling meant he was actually happy or he was faking happiness. Regardless, when he was having a good or bad day, that meant a really bad day for Harry. When he remained silent Voldemort's smile only grew "Why Harry, you could at least say hello back, where are your manors?"

Silence

"That's not nice, I am your master and you should show me respect"

More silence

"Well if you don't want to talk…" Voldemort walked to Harry and looked into his green eyes with his blood red ones. He then stuck the needle into Harry's abdomen like he always did and Harry felt reality slip away. "I know this is so muggle, but Snape assures me that this is the best way to make sure the effects are quick" Voldemort than pressed his fingers to Harry's forehead and smiled as winced and jerked a bit "Yes, you are rather immune to most pain now huh? I heard that my favorite curse doesn't make you blink" Harry remained silent as the lines of the room blurred. This crap always made him feel like he was floating. He didn't know why Voldemort gave it to him, hell he didn't really care either. It was just a nice feeling… until this high went away, which was always sooner than the time before. He was slowly able to see the lines of the room, and everything seemed to be more intense. This is what he liked to do. Snape would cook up this potion to heighten the senses of his victims and then he would bring on the pain. Only Voldemort used this, but it was so horrible each time, since his awareness to the pain seemed to only get stronger with each injection. "Today I think we'll start with your body and work our way in… then I'll show you my new friend" he smiled and then threw a silence curse his way. Cruciatus… that had nothing on whatever Voldemort sent his way. This curse seemed to break each of his bones slowly before putting them back together, but leaving the pain behind. It sucked to be blunt, but there was no way he could fight it. He just wanted the pain to stop, but it never did. Harry raised his screams to the heavens, wishing that someone would come to end his misery.

Ahh the screams. Voldemort wiped off the sweat from his face. What had it been? 4 hours? 5 hours? It was a good session regardless, and it was about to get a whole lot better. He would bring his friend in, then he'd see if Harry would beg…. He missed hearing Harry's voice, but after Bella… well he wondered if the boy would talk again. Not that talking was necessary… he would be more intimidating if Harry didn't speak to the Death Eaters when he joined him. Together they would rule, sure he didn't want to share the spotlight, but by that time, maybe he wouldn't care all that much. He would have Harry, and the world, he could share a little.

Crimson eyes scanned Harry's bruised body and he nodded "Alright, Harry, it's time to meet my new friend. I found my friend yesterday… I think they were looking for you, but then again… maybe they did want to be with me all along" he smirked and then called Lucius to bring his friend in. Voldemort watched Harry's eyes try to open, but he was having problems "Oh, I'm sorry my boy, I want you to meet my friend properly" he waved his wave to heal his injuries and then made the chains drop him to the ground. Voldemort then walked to Harry and placed his glasses on his face. He patted his cheek making Harry yelp in pain "Good boy" He then stood and walked the door swing in and Lucius stroll in with a smirk on his pointed face. He was pulling something behind him that was making a lot of noise. Lucius then threw whatever he was pulling between him, Voldemort, and Harry and Voldemort watched Harry's eyes light up in recognition of _his_ friend.

Harry gasped as he looked at the dirty face of none other than Hermione Granger. He opened his mouth a few times before he finally got it right "'Mione?" his voice was raspy from screaming, and from lake of use. Hermione was in the process of cursing at Malfoy when she looked and saw Harry.

"HARRY!" She tried to wrap her arms around him but Lucius yanked back on a rope in his hand and Hermione's neck snapped back and she went flying back onto the floor. Harry tried to stand to get her but Voldemort pointed his want at him and a chain wrapped around his torso, holding him to the wall. If Harry wasn't happy, Hermione was pissed "If I had my wand you'd be in a million pieces Malfoy" she snapped at him and tried to get up but Lucius turned his wand on her and kept her down

"I will teach you some manors mudblood" he hissed "My lord?" he looked up at Voldemort for permission and Hermione scoffed at him

"Have to ask your master if it's alright? Your Pathetic" she spat at him and then Lucius let out a cry of disgust and hit her with a powerful 'CRUCIO'. Her screams filled the little room and Harry, still being under the effects of the potion clamped his hands over his ears and tried to tune out her cries.

"STOP IT" he yelled and Voldemort held up his hand and Lucius stopped. Harry was breathing almost as hard as Hermione was, but she was still shaking and twitching a bit. Harry felt his heart break as he looked at his dear friend lying helplessly on the ground.

"You see Harry, you don't seem to respond to torture of your own… so I thought it would be best to bring in your friends and torture them… make them turn into the perfect slaves and followers of me and my Death Eaters.."

"I WILL NEVER BE YOUR SLAVE!!"

Voldemort simply looked at her with his evil eyes before looking back at Harry "Let see how you react Harry when I take the body of your friend here" he said and then moved to Hermione. His wand flicked in the air as he muttered under his breath. Her simple and dirty clothes were cut off her body and removed. Voldemort then turned to Harry and sent a spell his way to make him watch what he was about to do. He then turned his evil attention back to the mudblood and he let out an evil smile "Let see how brave you really are"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everyone, here is the next chapter, and it gets rather... well intense. There is rape in this, if you could have guessed and remember ~~= POV change, it is easy to tell who's POV it is in, but if you are ever confused send me a message. Please RR, i would love any feedback you can give me :-)

And now to the next chapter:

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lets just say that was not what Harry wanted to hear Voldemort say to Hermione, nor was it what she wanted to hear him say. A hissed crucio maybe but… When he took away her clothes and let his eyes feast on her flesh it made her want to sink into the ground and die. What was probably worse than Voldemort about to rape her, was that he would be taking her virginity, Lucius would be watching, and Harry was probably being forced to watch. This was probably her worst nightmare coming true, well… no, what would make it worse would be if Draco was here too… yes that would definitely be worse.

Hermione tried to avoid looking at Voldemort but his hand latched onto her chin and forced her eyes to his "Nothing really personal mudblood, but you see…"

"Save it and just do it so I won't have to be here any longer than I have to be" she snapped, trying to keep up her brave front, but inside she was terrified. She didn't want to be raped for her first time. She wanted Ron to be her first, maybe even Victor… she wanted to make love with a man she cared for. She did not want to be raped by none other than Voldemort. She shot daggers at him with her eyes regardless but he just chuckled softly, infuriating her further as she tried to struggle against Lucius' spell that still held her down.

"I plan on bringing you in here and raping you until Harry learns that he won't win against me. Lucius will take his turn with you and maybe I'll even let a few of my death eaters to you" His words were cracking her hard exterior, which was probably his intent. Even thought she knew that, knowing his plan for her made her want to slit her wrists to save herself from that. But she couldn't be selfish, she had to stay strong for Harry. He had been here for a few months now, and he hadn't lost his mind. She would be strong for him, she would fight for him. "If you think that it will hurt, your right… but if you think you won't love every moment and beg for more" Voldemort paused and leaned into her ear to nibble the lobe softly "You are dead wrong" he breathed, making her shiver.

"You have to be kidding me. You actually think I would enjoy it?" she spit at him like she did Lucius "release me and I'll show you what I would enjoy doing" she snapped and Voldemort waved his wand, removing the spit from his face and looked at Hermione with a sigh.

"Crucio" he hissed. God his curse was worse than the one Lucius had sent at her moments ago, and it was the same bloody curse. Her body longed to jerk but Lucius still held her down, which seemed to make the curse so much worse. She screamed more than she wanted to, and way more than she thought she would have. It seemed like the pain went on forever before Voldemort lifted his wand and looked at her. She avoided his gaze at all costs but he jerked her chin again and stared deep into her eyes "Nothing will come from your lips but moans and groans. You will not speak unless it is to express your desires for more" he said to her, but his words seemed to be laced with magic since she tried to throw some remark but nothing came out of her mouth. She glared at him, and only got a smile in return before his attention turned more towards her body and less towards her mouth.

She could feel his gaze all over her, and if she could have she would have tried to cover herself. Though, sensing her distress Lucius made her pull her legs up so her knees were bent before spreading them wide. He also made her move her hands under her back so her breasts were pushed up… BASTARD!!! She hated Lucius more than she had hated anyone, even that wretched son of his. Voldemort's chuckle echoed through the room "Looks like someone is ready for me" he smirked at her and she just glare and wished that she could kill them both. She was usually against killing but right now… she probably would have killed them if she could. She heard the movement of robes and then felt his cold skin against hers. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block everything out, but she wasn't having much luck. His lips pressed on her neck and she unconsciously let out a whimper His cold spidery hands trailed over her.

This was just too good.

He probably couldn't have planned it better, Harry, his one true enemy and equal… kinda, is locked in his dungeon until he gave up. And to help him with all this, Dear old Hermione had the consideration to get herself kidnapped by the Malfoys. He would have to say something to Draco… maybe he wouldn't crucio him for messing up a few nights ago. Yes, he had after all tricked Granger into following him. And she was supposed to be the brightest witch of her age.

But she did have a great body, especially for a mudblood. And he would thank Lucius for his magically help by letting him enjoy her company for the next week, when he doesn't require her for Potter's punishment. Though, Voldemort always got the first taste, since he was never one for sloppy sec

Cold skin pressed on hers, which felt like a fire as it pressed to his. Those two orbs of flesh felt so good against his chest and he could hardly resist feeling them. His lips pressed on her throat as his eyes targeted Potter's "I think she is scared… don't you want to comfort her?" he hissed, causing the girl behind him to whimper some more. Yes she tried to be brave but no one was really brave when they went up against him. "She is after all… one of your best friends, don't you want to help her?" he asked him softly as his mouth lowered to her breasts. He latched his lips to her nipple, pulling an unwilling gasp from her lips, which brought out a chuckle from both Voldemort and Lucius, but it was Lucius who spoke first.

"This is supposed to be punishment, but you can't rape the willing can you?" Voldemort watched the red rush to the girl's cheeks, but her eyes remained squeezed shut. He licked his lips and nodded

"No, you can't, I guess I'll just have to make it hurt as much as possible, but she'll probably like it" he whispered the last part in her ear making the red turn to a green. Yes she was disgusted, but he didn't care, this was for Potter, not her. He looked back at him and saw the smallest tear in his eye "Come now Potter, can't cry can we? Tears do nothing to me, in fact… they make me angry" he said and then without touching her at all he lined himself up and slammed into the dry as a bone girl beneath him. He not only tore her maidenhead, but the rest of her insides as well… oh and there was that scream that came out of her lips.

He was so close to cumming from her scream alone. It was like when Lucius crucioed her but 10 times better. He had never heard something so beautiful from such a lovely mudblood too. Tears ran rivers down her cheeks as her body jerked in pain… or maybe that was Lucius' doing. Regardless, her tight body clung to his manhood, which made thrusting into her that much harder. But he managed and soon he was hip to hip with the sobbing child, which even though Harry looked pathetic… her tears and screams only made him hornier. But something happened he did not expect. Harry actually screamed with Hermione. Not in pain though, or the pain she felt, but words. Harry was screaming at him. A whole mess of words, half of which he couldn't understand, but he did understand the last bit, which was released about the same time he bottomed out in Granger

"PLEASE STOP, I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE STOP HURTING HER!!!"

Yes that definitely got his attention, but he couldn't stop now… besides he wanted Granger to humiliate herself further and climax too. "Harry… I'm not hurting her, she screaming with pleasure, these are tears of joy. But you will do anything for me, because now I'll make her enjoy it" he said, which not only drained the color from Harry's enraged face, but made the eyes of Granger snap open and she shook her head, and was about to plead or something, but Voldemort simple crushed her lips with his and let his finger start to rub that clit of hers. More sobs were released as her unwilling body started to enjoy the pleasure he was giving her. Then he leaned down and kissed her breasts and rocked his hips slowly. Now it was time to humiliate, a great and very powerful form of torture. He watched her face as the pleasure she felt became apparent, but she was biting her lip or tongue to keep from voicing her enjoyment "Now now Hermione… we wouldn't want you to be quite, show everyone how much of a whore you are" he hissed thrusted into her a bit harder. She yelped from the slight pain, but the tail end curved into a humiliated moan.

WHY? WHY? WHY? Every second was torture, and every second her body wished for more. She wanted to die so badly, but god this felt so good. She wished Lucius would make it known that he was doing things to make her enjoy it, but her logical mind knew otherwise. Her body did not care about the stimulations. It didn't care where it got them, only that it did. No matter how hard she fought the sensations, they were becoming too much for her. More tears rolled from her cheeks as she lost more and more ground. It was a losing battle, but Hermione didn't care, she had to keep fighting. But he thrusted into harder, which made her yelp. It hurt, but it did feel so good too. She ended the yelp with a moan and she knew at that moment, she truly wanted to die. This was not like before, she would have begged for death now. She would have done anything to die at that very moment, just so she wouldn't have to see Harry's face. _He probably thoughts I'm was weak… oh god what if he thinks I am a whore? NO… this can't be happening_

"Look at Harry. Let him see your face as you moan like a prostitute for me" _I can't do that… I won't do that. Hell, I won't even open my eyes. I can't look at him while he rapes me… I just can't._ "LOOK AT HIM" Voldemort thundered as he shot a silent crucio her way. She screamed in pain, but her eyes remained shut. Voldemort hissed and then abruptly stopped. She knew he had an evil idea, but what was it? "If you won't look at him, You can give Lucius a blow job" This made Hermione snap her eyes open "You object then? Good, then look at Harry and let him see how much you are enjoying yourself" he commanded. She could always bite Lucius' penis off. But then what? They would cast a spell to make sure she didn't, and that she actually did give him a blow job… and then they would probably make her swallow all of his… cum. She shuddered at the thought. But looking at Harry? "Hurry up, or I'll make you suck off Lucius after he fucks this sweet ass of yours" he snapped and then her eyes flew to Harry. "Good girl" Then she started to move again.

There was no worse torture in the world than watching Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy abuse one of your best friends. He knew what they were doing to her, that it wasn't her fault her body reacted… He knew what that must feel like. It killed him to look at her face as it swelled with agony and shame. He saw the tears run into her bushy hair and he saw the sick twisted smiles of both Voldemort and Lucius. God it couldn't get worse. But then… it could.

Voldemort was making her look into his eyes. He was going to make them both watch the others agony. He tried to tell her to look at him, to spare herself the pain, but he found he suddenly couldn't move his mouth, and she was already under the influence of a nasty crucio. Then he came up with a worse idea, one that made him cringe. He would have looked at her if it was his choice, but she could be really brave and strong sometimes. Then Voldemort seemed to make her choice even easier by adding anal sex into the equation.

He looked into the eyes of his friend as she found the pleasure her body experienced. He wished to tell her it was alright, that he knew it wasn't her, but he couldn't voice any of those thoughts, so he tried to tell her with his facial expressions. His eyes were full of sorrow, wishing there was more he could do for her. While hers were still teary and full of shame. He would give anything to be able to comfort her, tell her that it wasn't her fault. He knew it might not help, but he still longed to be able too.

Harry had to watch Voldemort bring Hermione to an unwanted orgasm, where she screamed in both shame and pleasure before that bastard left her sobbing body and moved towards Harry. He was still naked as the day he was born as he approached Harry and stopped not a few inches from him "See that?" he asked as he nodded to Hermione, who was still crying in humiliation. "I can do that every day, I can make Lucius do that in front of all the other Death Eaters. I can have Draco do that in school with his friends, and I can make her beg for it in front of the world" he said softly. Harry remained silent but he wanted to comply, for once in the months he had been here. He didn't want Hermione in any more pain that she already was. "Join me… be mine and I will spare her that humiliation" he said. Harry would have given in, anything for his friends but words stopped him.

"You can't Harry… don't trust him he'll do it anyway" Hermione begged him softly and looked at him "Let me suffer, you can't give up" she told him and Voldemort growled as Harry nodded at her words and remained silent.

"You will regret your words Mudblood, Lucius, why don't you enjoy yourself, you have earned it… maybe Draco would like to play, after I have spoken with him" he said with a sadistic growl.

"My lord" Then Lucius pulled Hermione from the floor and out the door.

" 'Mione" Harry croaked as she was dragged from the room, her blood still smeared on the ground. He hung his head, wishing he didn't listen to her. He wanted to save her, and he could have gotten Ron or someone to kill him if he had 'joined' Voldemort. Or he could have killed him. But he had to do as she wanted, even if he didn't want to, she asked him to, and he wouldn't ignore that.

"Don't worry Potter, we'll be seeing more of Hermione's sweet ass, but don't worry about that right now… you should be more worried about your own" He hissed and Harry tensed, oh god, really? This was getting to be too much. He didn't know if he could deal with this torture too. Not after seeing Hermione. Voldemort pulled him from the wall, releasing the chains at the same time and tossed him to the ground. Why didn't he try to use wandless magic? The shackles that bonded to the chains prevented any magic use by the individual who wore them, And while Voldemort released his chains, the shackles always stayed on. If they didn't, he would have tried to kill him already. He tried to get off the stone, now wanting to be in any position for Voldemort to take advantage of him. Unfortunately that is what Voldemort wanted to do and that is what he did. Harry suddenly found his face pressed against Hermione's blood smears, which almost made him throw up, his chest also pressed against the stone and blood, while his ass was lifted into the air with his legs spread. Harry tried to suppress the whimper that climbed up his throat and past his lips, which only made Voldemort chuckle louder, knowing that he was trying to remain silent. "Be a good boy Harry and just surrender. Everyone in the Order has abandoned you. No one will come for their golden boy. They don't care about you anymore. Hermione wasn't even trying to come to you, she was caught. You were going to surrender for someone who doesn't care for you Harry. She might now that she sees you, but not before. Not when she was safe" Harry blocked out his words, refusing to believe them, they were lies, every last one of them.

"Shut up" he breathed and squeezed his eyes shut. Then he felt the bile raise in his mouth as a cold thin hand moved over his ass, thankfully covered by his rags. But then he felt his icy hand on his skin… his stomach lurched, wishing to throw up, but there was nothing in his stomach to throw up. It was empty, only stomach acid. He felt a long finger push against his ass and Harry tried to fight him, he wouldn't let Voldemort rape him too. He would never let that happen.

"Don't worry Harry, I won't take you now…" he said softly but his hand moved between Harry's legs and started to rub his limp manhood "But If you cum for me, I will fuck you hard, and then you'll scream like you did before" he said softly and started to pump his hand over Harry's slowly hardening cock "Come now, you have to at least try to pretend you don't like it" he taunted "I can make you enjoy yourself, I'll make sure you are never hurt again. Join me and I'll save Hermione from her fate, I'll give you anything you desire, but give into me, swear your allegiance Harry" His other hand rubbed Harry's balls "Come on little one, We are meant to take over the world, your destiny is with me, not against me. I'll bring that little Weasley here too, your girlfriend. She's yours. I'll bring that other friend of yours here, Ron… Anything you have every wanted, I'll give you, but join me, make them join me…" he breathed against Harry's ear. He kept blocking everything out, wishing to not ear a moment of his poisoned words. He was too worried about what he was about to do.

Much to his dismay, Voldemort really did know how to make someone cum. But he couldn't, he refused to let Voldemort fuck him too. This wasn't going to happy. But he didn't have much choice in the matter. If Voldemort was going to fuck him… well there wasn't much he was going to do about it. He tried to thick of unpleasant things, but somehow things got mixed up in his mind and half of his thoughts only made him hornier. It took a few moments later until his cum was squirted onto the stone below him, which made Harry release a cry of defeat.

"Very nice, you lasted some time, but I much make good on my word" he felt Voldemort shift behind him and soon his hard manhood was right against his tight hole "This will hurt a lot… but you will learn to crave it" _yeah right_ was all that Harry would manage to think before Voldemort slammed deep into his ass. He screamed so loud he thought he was going to break his own eardrums. Blood seemed out of his ass, and he could feel it run down his thigh. He felt disgusting and dirty, but Voldemort seemed to only laugh and continue. His speed was fast, not wanting Harry to enjoy himself like he did with Hermione. No, this was all to give him pain.

Voldemort couldn't deny that the boy was so tight he was enjoying himself much more than he probably should be. This boy was absolutely the tightest person he had ever had the pleasure of fucking, and what made it better was that Harry was his former enemy, he was his captive, and soon to be his accomplice. They would rule the world together; he wouldn't mind having Granger and those two weasely's join him either. The rest of that traitorous family, well he didn't care for, but Harry would want those two, unless he started to really believe his words. It was only a matter of time before Harry would turn, and when that day came…

Voldemort kept thrusting in and out of Harry's bleeding hole when he finally shoved deep inside him with a groan, releasing his seed deep inside him. "I think you need to get used to me, that way you can enjoy it more" Voldemort licked his neck before pulling out but he then acciod a large vibrator with a strap. He thrusted it into Harry, drawing a yelp from him before tying it on tight to his body and standing back to admire his word. Harry had a large blue vibrator deep in his ass with leather straps holding it on "Until next time" he said with a smack to the boy's cheeks and a flick of his wand. He smack drew another yelp, while the flick drew a gasp as the vibrator came to life "Oh and Harry" he said as he pointed his wand at him. Harry was raising to his feet and backing into the wall. Chains wrapped around his appendages again and then a cock ring was placed around his hardening organ "Try not to be too loud" Voldemort let out an evil laugh as he left Harry to his new torture.


	3. Chapter 3

**((Sorry it took an ungodly amount of time. Just with school finally ending, graduation and work, i got a bit busy, this is, as you probably noticed, much shorter than the others, its kinda a transition between what is to come, so please RR and enjoy))**

**15 hours.**

**He left him in there with a vibrator up his ass and a cock ring around his manhood. Let's just say that is a very miserable existence. If Harry could have killed himself, he probably would have.**

**So when Severus came in Harry almost cried with joy. Hell anyone would have been good to see, he probably would have been happy to see Voldemort, but it was Severus so we will never see what he would have done. **

**Severus walked towards Harry and ran his fingers down his painfully hard erection and Harry gasped with pain, but somehow managed to remain silent.**

**"Hello Harry" he said softly and looked at him, his eyes full of sadness "The Dark Lord will be down shortly, he told me to see how you were… holding up" he said softly and looked away from the blazing green eyes before him. Harry just stared at him and Severus continued, still avoiding his gaze "He said that if you call him master he will release you from your current situation and let Granger go" Severus did meet his eyes then "Be smart Potter… do your hero thing and save her from further pain… Lucius is not a kind lover"**

**Harry snapped and yanked at the chains "rapist" he hissed "That is what you all are"**

**"Now Harry. I doubt our friend Severus has raped you or Miss Granger, though I'm sure he's thought about fucking her a few times, he simply can't seem to do it. Even though I gave him the opportunity to have her all to himself when we caught her" Voldemort made his presence known and smiled as Harry struggled a bit on the chains. "Now now, don't want you tired out. We have a movie to watch and then more torture" Voldemort removed a vial from his robes and held it up. ** **~~The vial held a memory, a small silver memory. From the grin on Voldemort's face, it was not a memory he wanted to see. Harry shook his head and struggled harder in the chains to get away from Voldemort as he advanced on him. His wand was drawn and soon Harry was being pulled from the wall towards the pensieve. "It is really not that bad, you might even like it" His hand grasped onto Harry's shoulder as he poured the memory into the pensieve. It swirled around them and soon they entered the very violent memory.**

**Voldemort brought them back from the memory with a smile on his face. He seemed to rather enjoy it, seeing how he was getting a little horny from the experience, But then again watching Lucius' memory of his time with Granger, it could be very stimulating. Besides, seeing what it did to dear Harry, well that was icing on the cake.**

**Harry on the other hand had tears running down his cheeks. He landed back into the real world on his knees. It was horrible, seeing everything Lucius do all those things to Hermione… It sickened him to no end. He was dry heaving on the floor as he felt Voldemort move down and touch his back "Harry… " he said softly as Harry tried to get the images out of his mind "You know Harry… you only have me left" Harry slowly got hold of himself and looked at him, pulling away.**

**"How do you figure that?" he spat and slowly stood, staggering over to the wall. He slid down that wall as Voldemort approached him once more and knelt by him.**

**"None of the Order have even tried to find you. Dumbledore knows I have you, who else would have you after all? The Weasley hasn't tried to save you. Hermione wouldn't be here if Lucius didn't kidnap her at her home. No one cares for you anymore. The world will find a new hero to follow and you will be counted in the dead column." His words were soft his hand ran moved over his bare skin "But I care for you my dear boy. Join me, show all them how weak they are and how strong you are. Show them what happens when you forget about Harry Potter" he said softly and let his words sink in. "I'll be back. Severus?"**

**Snape who was leaning against the wall looked up and Voldemort "My lord?"**

**"Go get some food and a wash basin, make sure Harry cleans up then move him to a cleaner cell" he said and stood up by Harry "I'm all you have left Harry, remember that" he said and with a swish of some robes was leaving Harry alone with Snape.**

**"Order?" Harry softly asked him and Snape gave him a weird look. His eyes dropped and Harry just figured Snape had fully switched sides and there was no help for him.**

**"They know. They are trying to figure out how to get you out of here" Snape answered in a whisper "Dumbledore said he had a plan, just hold on" **

**"Before; why did you tell me…"**

**"Because I was told to, and he was listening. I'm not about to lay my life on the line for you, no matter what your destiny is. I plan to see tomorrow"**

**Harry then remained silent. So they were coming for him, Voldemort was wrong. They did care, all he had to be was wait and they could come. Then he would help save Hermione too, and they would all get out and then come back and kill Voldemort, and Lucius for that matter. They would kill every last one of them, ever death eater would meet their end, and Harry did not feel at all apprehensive about it, which might have scared him, if he cared to really think about his feelings.**

**Snape was conjuring up a wash basin for Harry and filled it easily with warm water "Come on, get in" Harry nodded and on shaky legs, stood and got into the basin. He sunk into the warm water, rubbing his arms in the water, as if washing would remove all the inner filth. It could removed the exterior filth, and it did, as the water was quickly soiled and Snape refreshed it at least twice during Harry's bath. During the Bath Harry just tried to forget the memory Voldemort so kindly decided to show him. Though, whenever he closed his eyes he saw her. He heard her screams and sobbing cries. If he had his wand he would have obliviated himself, and even with one, he wasn't practiced enough to select just the one, maybe when he was out of here him and Hermione could obliviate each other, leaving this horrible place in the past.**

**There was only so much time one could spend bathing, and soon Snape helped him out and into a robe before leading him to another place. This new cell was furnished, a mahogany bed with green silk covers extended over the mattress. A matching chair facing a window and a dresser on the far side of the room. There was an open door near the dresser which looking like it led to a marble bathroom. Harry, surrounded by all this suddenly found himself wanting to be back in his stone cell and chains. ** "**The Dark lord will be back, I suggest to dress and be ready for him"**

**"Were you lying? Before?"**

**Snape seemed to gaze at him as if he were evaluating him before he sighed and shook his head "No, but Potter, they won't take a risk if they don't think it is worth it for them in the end"**

**"Wait… they would leave us here?"**

**"I'm sure it won't happen, but this is the Dark Lord's headquarters, it would be hard to get the two of you out, without a high death toll, and possibly the death of one or both of you" Harry felt his chest fall as he stared off at the wall. So they weren't coming, Voldemort was right. "Don't give up, they will get you out" Snape then left Harry standing in the middle of the room.**

**Which is just were Voldemort found him about a half hour later "No need to stand on ceremony, we are all friends here, unless of course you are a death eater, than you are supposed to stand until I tell you otherwise" This brought a smile to the Dark lord's face, but Harry remained emotionless. "Come on Harry, I'm not that bad, granted I've been trying to kill you for a few years, but I think we can get over that"**

**"Have you stopped trying to kill my friends?"**

**"Why would I?"**

**"Have you let go of Hermione?"**

**"Again, why would I?"**

**"Then why don't you just kill me too"**

**"Because I don't want to" Voldemort walked around to be in front of Harry "I have found an error in my previous plan, but now I am correcting it."**

**Harry met his gaze with careless eyes "You've found an error in your plan? That really would have a mess had you managed to kill me the half dozen times before" He spat, narrowing his eyes "Putting me up in a nicer room doesn't erase my memory **_**Tom**_**"**

**"My my my, aren't we getting bold?" Voldemort stepped closer and was breathing right against Harry's ear "All that matters is that I didn't kill you and that you will fit into my plan since the order has abandoned you. Not even an insider could help them in and out without most of you dying, and I would make sure the mudblood did not leave her room alive" he then stepped away "I will be back, why don't you rest up Harry, waiting for the Order takes energy that you don't have" Then he was gone, leaving Harry standing in the middle of the room, hands in tight fists. His eyes showed signs of would be tears, but he had shown enough emotion in front of Voldemort, and he wasn't about to show any more.**

**He glanced around the room, making sure he was alone, before he walked to the bed and sat down on it. Might as well use it, he would need his strength, not to wait, but to fight Voldemort. He would fight him relentlessly with his mind, and then wait for the day when he could finally kill him and then leave with Hermione. Harry let his body sink back onto the bed and he rolled over, pulling some blankets out from under him to cover his cool body. The soft bed felt nice and in moments he was asleep, but hours later he would learn that asleep was not a state he really wanted to be in.**


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter is finally up. Thank you to everyone that has given me feedback on the story and encouragement. I hope you enjoy and pelase continue to R&R :-)

* * *

_He licked his lips looking at the pissed off witch in front of him. He might have been a bit scared of her anger if she had her want, but seeing how she was defenseless and he had his wand and was a proficient at wandless magic… he was not worried or scared at all, even if she was the smartest witch of her age. Some say she might one day rival the knowledge of the greatest minds in all of Magic, like his lord and master. _

_Regardless how vast the knowledge within her mind was, the body before him was stunning. The once childish figure had melted into that of a young woman. Sure she was his sons age, but that is what they did, raped and tortured muggles and mudbloods. It was their place anyway, to spread their legs for superior beings. He had used a simple binding spell to keep her hands away from him, so she could not claw or scratch him._

_With hands properly immobilized above her head, as the chains he fancied using locked onto the headboard, he only had her legs to worry about. But he was strong enough to just force them open._ _"The Dark lord has honored me by giving you to me… and perhaps when Draco does well I will reward him with you for the night"_

_Hermione remained silent but her eyes narrowed, a silent promise that when free of her bonds she would not restrain in using a few unforgivable against him and his son. _

_"Have no worries, you will learn to enjoy it. You will be a good mudblood whore, and if you aren't… well we do host parties, and many of my comrades would love to fuck Harry Potter's dear friend."_

_If looks could have killed he would have been dead ten times over again, but they couldn't and eventually she just looked away from him "Do your worst" she hissed and then a chuckle escaped Lucius' lips._

_"I will, and you will beg for more" he teased before suddenly he stabbed forward, thrusting his hard throbbing member into her already tender and bruised sex. It tore a scream from her lips as she struggled against the chains. The clanks of the chain only managed to turn him on more, propelling him to move faster and harder, pounding the teen into the bed._

_Tears touched her eyes as she struggled to keep them from falling "Imperio" a grunted voice came and Hermione's eyes bugged as she struggled against his magic. In this vulnerable state though, it was becoming harder and harder to do what was needed to fight off his suggestions and commands. Soon her legs were wrapping around him, her hips pressing up against his, sending him deeper. Moans fell from her lips as tears fell from her eyes. A smile touched the lips of her rapist "Beg for more mudblood, beg like the deatheater whore you are" he hissed and through cries of unwanted pleasure she did as he told her. And it was music to his ears._

_Lucius removed the curse before he started to torture her once more, with not only his body but with magic._

_He started with suddenly lifting her up a bit and stabbing into her unprepared ass. A scream was wrenched from her lips and she was frozen in pain. He then used wandless magic to whip and cut at her body, not making her bleed, just ripping more screams from her. He was about ready to climax when he hit her with cruico. An ear shattering scream erupted from her lips as_ Harry woke with a cold sweat.

That damn memory…. It sickened Harry to feel as Lucius did, enjoying his dear friends cries and screams. He hung his eyes and was shocked to notice he was even hard from the event. "Bloody hell" he growled, it must be because in his dream he was Lucius. He was raping Hermione, and since Lucius enjoyed it, he did. It must be, because Harry knew he did not enjoy raping his friend on any occasion. Harry closed his eyes and another part of the memory flashed over his eyes

_He was standing over Hermione, who was now covered with welts and bits of bloody. Between her legs blood was flowing freely and she dared not look at him. "What? In a matter of hours you already accept me as you master?" he laughed and she bushed but did not look at him. She looked tired and ready to pass out "Come here" he commanded and Hermione ignored him. A growl was released and he walked to her quickly and kicked her ribs. Over and over again, before she finally called her mercy and he stopped._

_"Kneel" he hissed down at the girl. Hermione did so, wincing from her definitely fractured, possibly broken ribs. He then forced her mouth open and thrusted into it "Bite me, and you will be sorry." _

_She didn't, and he just started to fuck her face relentlessly, making her try to push away to breath but he forced her head against the wall and continued to thrust in and out "Use your tongue" he growled and she resisted, until he threw a few torture curses and plugged her nose to suffocate her. She struggled "Use…. Your…. Tongue" he growled and she did. Immediately her nose was released and he let her breath once more and groaned "Suck" he snapped and slowed his thrusts to near nothing "Now finish me and lick it all up mudblood" he commanded and she did. _

_When he was releasing in climax he pulled out and shot it all over Hermione's sobbing face, a look of triumph moved over Lucius' features_

"GAH" Harry opened his eyes and jumped from the bed, splashing water on his face in the bathroom he tried to calm himself, but he felt dirty, and wished there was something he could do to save Hermione from her fate

"There is"

Harry jumped to see none other than Voldemort behind him "Piss off" Harry growled and tried to move around him but a blast of magic sent him sailing into the wall

"Manors… now that is no way to save your friend" he tsked and watched him "You agree to learn anything I tell you to, and I'll keep Lucius away from your precious friend. It is simple really" he smiled as Harry stared at him like a fish out of water.

"Are you mad?"

"No, I am not. You will study what I tell you to and without question and Hermione will no longer be bothered by Lucius" Voldemort looked up as if thinking everything over "And I do believe you would be getting the better end of the deal"

Harry raised a brow, it was not likely that Voldemort would do something that consciously was better for another person than it was for himself. He really didn't know what his plan was but he had a feeling it would eventually turn to benefit him in the end. On the other hand… he could save Hermione from Lucius for good. She would never have to see him again and she would be safe. What was a few lessons with Voldemort right? Then it dawned on him… Lucius was one of MANY deatheaters, all of who hated mudblood and would probably enjoy torturing her as Lucius had… hell especially since she was his friend "And the others?" Harry looked right into Voldemort's eyes and practically growled "I bet you would have let every last deatheater have their way with her wouldn't you?"

Voldemort lost his confident smile and his expression became emotionless "Perhaps, they need to be rewarded for their hard work" His twisted smile returned as an inferno of anger bubbled over inside of Harry. _Yes… that's it Harry… now dip into that the Dark Arts and curse me…._ These thoughts ran rampant in his mind and had he said them aloud Harry might have been able to stop himself.

Unfortunately he did not and thus the curse _sectumsempra_ ran through his mind with usual passion. That and his strong hate for the man before him caused a gash to slice into his arm.

Voldemort winced at the feeling but looked at Harry with a small bit of pride in his eyes. He waved his wand over the cut and it healed like it had never happened "I was expecting that cruciatus curse… but Severus' little invention is not all that easy to do nonverbally" he smiled "But imagine how much better you would be with my guidance Harry" He moved in and Harry tried to back away. His cold hand ran over Harry's cheek "When you let me teach you, you'll be able to torture Lucius for all he has done to Ms. Granger… and anyone who has touched her"

"Like you" he spat and before Voldemort could answer he pushed him away and got out of the tight bathroom. "I won't do it, since you won't protect her" he snapped and crossed his arms, as if that would really stop Voldemort.

"Fine, I'll bring you something later tonight to show you what your choice has brought on your little friend" and before Harry registered what was said, he swept out of the room, locking him inside the room.

When it did finally hit Harry as to what came out of that man's mouse he sunk to the floor. He knew he was probably going to have her raped and tortured by his deatheaters tonight…probably all of them. God why did he have to be so stupid. He should have told Voldemort he would if he would protect Hermione from all harm. Why did he have to basically spit in his face. Now Hermione would suffer and it was all his fault "Damn you" he muttered as a tear rolled down his face.

* * *

Hermione woke in a room covered in blood and sex juices. Not only did it make her feel dirty as hell, it also made her feel cheap, whorish, disgusting, impure, and a rather long list of adjectives. She wanted to cry at the situation that surrounded her, but she had no more tears left, Lucius stole them all when he forced her into doing anything he wanted. What was probably the worst was giving him those blowjobs. He degraded her into nothing but a receptive toy for him to use and abuse.

Curling up to a slightly cleaner stop on the soiled bed Hermione wished that she could just die, but before more thoughts were able to run through her mind a house elf was suddenly starring into her eyes, causing her to jump from alarm

"Floppy did not mean to scare you Miss" Its bright yellow eyes held some sort of pity, and even though it was dressed in what looked like an oily and dirty mechanic's cloth, Hermione realized her life, at this very moment, was ten times worse than this little elf's.

When she did not answer the elf continued "Master commands you wash up before he comes back. If you are not clean he won't be happy" The elf looked scared at the prospect of his 'master' being unhappy and Hermione, regardless of who this 'master' of his was, doubted her life would improve at all if this man was dissatisfied.

"Yeah… I will" Hermione slowly moved when she remembered she was naked. She curled up again and Floppy turned around "Floppy will start the bath, come quickly, miss does not have much time before master comes" So as Floppy went through a door Hermione just noticed, she got up and quickly ran to the bathroom, or as fast as she was able to, kept her hands over her privates. It wasn't until she was standing that she noticed how much her body ached. Floppy, without one look at Hermione, left the bathroom once the tub was filled "Thank you" she said but she doubted the house elf heard her.

Hermione practically jumped into the tub, or else she would have had she not been so sore. The water seemed to instantly become soiled from the grit on her body. She wanted to cry again as it turned a Pepto Bismol/ calamine lotion shade of pink. She turned the drain on and the water back on so that she would have some cleaner water as she continued to rub the dried sex juices and blood from her body. She washed her hair under the faucet and then rubbed her skin rare with a lufa. It wasn't until the house elf came back in telling her that Master was coming soon and she had to dress did she finally step out of the tub. She dried off in about a minute and took went to the clothes the house elf had left.

It was a very revealing black and green dress with a green robe. ON the back of the robe was a black embroidered Dark Mark. Not that Hermione really noticed it, since she was hastily putting the clothes on before Floopy's master came back. She had time to rub a brush through her hair and go back to the now very clean bedroom before the door opened.

Hermione had her back to the door, her head looking down and away, as if an instant sign of defeat. But it could also be seen as defiance, since she was not turned towards the man. He walked in stopped behind her, his fingers running over the mark on the back of the robe "Beautiful no?"

Hermione whipped around to look at Voldemort, her big brown eyes looked tired and defeated, but there was a smoldering fire behind them that made the Dark lord smile "No, it is not"

She said rather quickly. "Ah, well Miss Granger, I cannot please everyone"

"Do not pretend that you try to please anyone but yourself"

"No, I don't. But I do reward my followers. Speaking of rewards, how was your evening?" An evil smile graced his lips and before she could help herself Hermione raised her hand to slap Voldemort. But he easily caught her hand and she looked at it like she did not even know she was doing it "Harry did not enjoy it like I thought he would have, though I must say… I don't think I've seen Lucius so happy while he has been working for me" he twisted her wrist with ease making her cry out from the pain and twist herself to try to alleviate the pain he was causing. She would have show how mortified she was to know that Harry had seen not only what was done to her, but what she practically did to herself, though her mind was a bit concentrated on the pain in her wrist.

"I think tonight will be better for my deatheaters" he licked his lips "See I promised them… entertainment" he paused and let her try to understand where he was going with this. He continued to twist her arm though and she wasn't really paying much attention to him anymore.

"My arm" she gasped as he continued to twist. She felt her shoulder burn and she cried out in pain "Please, stop it" That did it. With three simple words Voldemort released her.

"You will agree to do as I say or instead of you being the entertainment… it will be Harry" His words hit her like a ton of bricks. Do as he says? What the hell does that mean?

"Do as you say? I don't understand…" she started but Voldemort immediately cut her off.

"It means that whatever instructions I have you will obey. Without question, no matter how you feel about them" he looked at her "You can either take an oath to serve me and obey me, or you will condemn Harry to whatever my Deatheaters wish to do with him. He won't die, but that is about all I can promise"

"And if I do? Will you keep Harry safe?" she asked

"Yes, I will make sure my deatheaters do not get him"

"And what about me?"

"You?"

"You think I wish to be made into some toy for your followers?"

"We are not discussing you, you can save Harry or you can let him suffer, that's it" Hermione looked away

"If I agree I make the condition to…"

"You are in no position to make conditions Miss Granger, and the fact I am willing to give you this deal should prove my generosity"

"I take that oath and you'll make me into some whore for your followers and I refuse to become that"

"Make the oath or Harry suffers"

"Promise me I won't be made a whore"

"You have three seconds… three"

"Promise"

"Two"

"Please"

"One"

"Fine" she hung her head in defeat as Voldemort smiled.

He then called Lucius to stand as witness to her oath and bit by bit she made her oath to the Dark lord before he promised to keep Harry away from his deatheaters that evening.

After it was all done Hermione sunk to the floor, tears wishing to fall from her eyes, but there was not enough of them to push them over. She had just given herself to the most evil man in the world. She had a feeling she would being a whore for his deatheaters, but there was nothing she could do now. _ At least Harry is safe_

"Miss Granger" Voldemort looked down at her

"Yes?"

"Yes…"

"My lord" she mumbled and was hit with a dose of Cruico. A scream tore from her lips and when he paused she cried out "MY LORD"

Voldemort seemed pleased"You will come with me and Lucius to the Library. There you will sit and read any book Lucius gives you and then he will lead you to your new chambers. You will not disobey him"

She nodded, "Yes my Lord" Hermione found herself surprised by what had just happened. She would be reading? That was her task? How strange. But she was not about to complain, it was better than laying back and spreading her legs for any follower of his.

She walked behind them in silence, scared of that last part of Voldemort's command more than him giving her a task that she had the chance of enjoying, 'you will not disobey him'.

**him'.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks all who have reviewed and sent me some encouraging feedback. Please tell me if you love, hate, or are indifferent to this chapter, I love hearing from you. I hope that I can start updating faster, but I have to go to orientation in a few days, and I'll be there for most of the week. But I'll try and now I'll stop talking so you can enjoy what I wrote below

* * *

Harry looked out the small window in his room. The sun was setting off in the distant and Harry hung his head. He knew what would happen now. His dear friend Hermione…. all because he wouldn't make that damn deal with Voldemort. But Even if he had he only promised to keep her safe from Lucius, and Harry was sure he was not the only deatheater. He wished that he could protect her from any harm, but the memory that Voldemort forced him the live through made it evident that he failed in the desire. She was already in pain, already being used by deatheaters. He couldn't have felt more useless and powerless if he was chained up again, and part of him wishes he was back in the dungeon, that way it made resisting seem better. But now he was in a nice room, with food being sent up three times a day, with a bathroom, clothes, a huge comfortable bed… there wasn't anything here that was uncomfortable, well nothing physical.

Harry was on edge, and when the clock in his room tolled ten he started to hear screaming from outside his room "Mione…" he half sobbed as he looked at the door. More screams, definitely female screams. There was loud laughing and shouts of encouragement… please dont let her be raped… not again. He sunk to the floor again and couldn't control the light flow of tears running down his checks. He should have done it. He should have saved her from any pain he could have. Why did he have to be such an ass?

Downstairs the screaming continued for about two hours before it grew silent. Two full hours of pain. Harry stayed awake for every second of it too. He wouldn't have been able to sleep even if he wanted to. How in their right mind could have slept while their friend was being tortured?

Harry moved to the bed and sat with his head hung, He felt so angry and so helpless, there was nothing more he wanted to do than to rip Voldemort's head off. He knew that he should try to sleep, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Not with the knowledge of what just happened down the hall, or where ever it happened. So Harry couldn't help but stay up and mentally torture himself about what happened to his dear friend and what he could have done to try to save her.

* * *

Hermione walked behind Lucius on their way to the library. It was silent and rather awkward. Lucius said nothing and it started to bother her. Not that she really wanted him to talk to her, but still, it was rather creepy to walk down the halls of Voldemort's manor in silence, with your rapist who seemed more upset about the whole situation than you did.

It took about five minutes of walking before they reached large mahogany doors. Each door had a serpent carved into it, the serpent was winding around something, something Hermione couldn't make out being Lucius nudged a door open and then pushed her inside the room.

If Hermione had thought the library at Hogwarts was impressive, she was sadly mistaken. This one was so big and covered with shelves and shelves of books. The smell of old books and dust filled her nose and she let out a soft sigh of delight. That old book scent seemed to have a pleasant calming effect on her, and Lucius noticed. His arms moved around her "Does the mudblood enjoy the library?" he asked her gently, his hands running over her hips.

Hermione stiffened under his touch and closed her eyes "My name, sir, is Hermione" she said and felt Lucius laugh against her before moving away and gliding towards one shelf. He started to pick out books, and when he had about ten he put them on a table

"You will read all of these, memorize the knowledge and when you are done"

"How long am I to be in here? It will take me days to finish all these"

"Crucio"

Hermione let out a scream and sunk to the floor as her body twitched and contorted from the pain. Lucius quickly let up on the curse and looked at her gasping body. The robe had pulled away and her dress was riding up and showing her lovely thighs. Her breasts were heaving and Lucius licked his lips at the sight. Mudblood or not she was damn fuckable. "You will be spending much of your time here, but no mudblood, you are not expected to read all of these today. I expect one or two to be finished and memorized"

Hermione slowly got up and pulled the robe closed and nodded "Yes sir" she said softly and Lucius walked to her and put his index finger under her chin.

"I know you enjoyed our night together, and I assure you I will make sure it happens again, you just be a good little girl and your lord will reward you with a night with me" he smiled as she tried to jerk her head away from him. He held her chin firm and then kissed her lips hard and fast. He let go of her "Start" then he walked to an armchair by the fireplace and he too started to read.

Hermione shuddered at the thought of having to be with him another night but she sat down at the table and looked at the spines of all the books. They were all Dark arts, expect for one potions book that she was supposed to read first by the looks of it. So with a sigh she grabbed that book and started to read it.

Needless to say Hermione soon got enthralled in the books before her, no longer caring that they were Dark books, even the potions book seemed dark to her. But it didn't matter, and in no time she burned through the potions book and was starting the Dark Arts books. The first one shocked her because it was about defense against Dark Arts, but it did have many curses inside. There was also a lot of background and tips in the books, tips she found to be quite logical but things she probably would not have thought of unless she sat around brainstorming ways to easily combine curses and defensive spells. She also burned through that book and was well into the third when the clock in the background tolled quarter of ten. Hermione was touched on the shoulder and looked up to see none other than Lucius standing there with a smile "Already on the third? Not bad mudblood… Lets go"

Lucius led her out of the Library and down a labyrinth of passages before she was greeted by a large hall and Voldemort on a throne. Before him were what seemed like forty to sixty deatheaters all smiling.

"Welcome my dear, come closer" Hermione stepped closer and eventually came to be at his side "I did tell you about how you would be the entertainment tonight did I not?" he asked and Hermione closed her eyes and slowly nodded. "Good, it is almost time to begin"

* * *

It took some time, but Harry finally managed to fall into a fitful rest. Not that it last too long, but it was enough to gain back some energy he had lost from all the blaming he did. He beat himself up over his actions and was so angry over how things had turned out that when the door opened and Voldemort walked through, he went from cursing his name to throw legitimate curses at him. Voldemort easily blocked them as he waited for Harry to finish with his annoying rant and raves. Although the Dark Lord exuded boredom, he was actually quite thrilled with Harry's anger. It reminded him of that muggle movie Star Wars… where the emporer was trying to provoke that stupid human actor. That was just what he was doing, only having a boy throw curses at him wasn't something he really wanted Harry to do, he just wanted him to throw Dark curses at him and give him a taste for the powerful.

Harry eventually grew tired of his actions and backed against a wall, tears had started to touch his eyes, something that Voldemort had missed while he was thinking about teaching Harry how to control his anger and how to grow in strength. That prophecy demanded it and he would be damned if he didn't fulfill it. "Are we done now Harry?" he asked gently as he stepped forward led him to the bed. The tired boy did not resist as he sat on the mattress. Voldemort looked at him and then held out a glowing vile. Another memory.

Harry looked at the vile with dead eyes "No, not another one" he half pleaded.

"You don't what to see what happened last night? I'm sure you would enjoy it" he said with a smile. He saw that boy turn a green color as he shook his head.

"No, please I can't watch…" he begged the Dark Lord.

"If you won't watch than you will agree to doing as I say"

"You have to protect Hermione"

"Why should I? There is nothing in it for me but more headaches, besides, she is a good reward for my deatheaters"

"I will do anything you ask"

"You'll do that or you will watch this memory"

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT???" Harry screamed, standing from the bed and looking at the man who tried to kill him for the past… forever. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME ALREADY?"

Voldemort looked at the boy and got up "We have been through why you are still alive" He looked over the boy and the grabbed his face and pulled him in for a powerful and forceful kiss.

Harry was so thrown that by the time he realized what was going on his body had already moved in and was kissing him back. _What the bloody hell is going on? This is Voldemort? Why am I kissing him?_ Harry finally managed to pull away and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was speechless as he stared at Voldemort who was looking rather amused with the whole situation.

"That is what I want Harry" Harry just stood there like a fish out of water. Unable to do anything, just trying to figure out what just happened. "What?"

"I know you have had sex before" and that 's' word seemed to send a shiver down the boys spine, much like the name Voldemort did to the rest of the wizarding population. "I want you to let me shag you whenever I am in the mood. You will also learn from me in a wide range of topics and do anything I tell you to. That will save your friend unless she brings it on herself"

"I…. " the deal ensured Hermione's safety, that is what he wanted. But sleeping with Voldemort? Sure he wasn't some really wrinkly old man… but he was a serpent like old man. Okay, so he was still really muscular and… well rather attractive, wait, this was Voldemort. He is NOT attractive.

"This offer won't last. Either you do whatever I tell you and let me have you when I want, or you watch this memory and your friend is up for grabs among any of my deatheaters, for a reward anyway"

Harry closed his eyes, was he really going to do this? "okay"

"Okay? You must be more specific than that Harry" The way his name rolled of Voldemorts tongue made him shiver uncomfortably.

"I'll make the deal"

"Which part?"

"All of it"

"Harry, I wish you to.."

"I will let you rape me whenever you want and I'll do as you say" the words were hissed from the teen's lips and Voldemort tsked him.

"Not rape, you will be willing and engaging. In fact, after the oath, I want you to seal your deal with a blow job"

"WHAT?" Harry was even more bug eyed than when Voldemort just kissed him.

"Or I can tell Lucius that he has a permanent bed mate, and you know Mc.."

"FINE, just keep her safe" Voldemort could see the boy crack, last night must have really been painful for him, oh if only he knew the half of it.

"Well then, you know what to do" And he did it. The oath was the easy part, it was what was supposed to happen next that was the hard part. Harry moved onto his knees and tried not to think about what he was doing. He went on mechanical mode and just unzipped his hands and tried not to think too much about the owner of the cock, which now that it was released, scared the shit out of Harry. He had forgotten how big and thick this damn thing was and now he had to suck it? What a horrible notion, but this is what Harry agreed to. Why? Because he was able to save Hermione, and he had to do all he could. She was right, he did have a 'saving people thing'.

"You are stalling my dear Harry" So? It wasn't like he really wanted to suck his protruding manhood. The thing was staring him right in the face and truth be told it intimidated him a little. But this was for his friend, and by god he would save her. So without any ado whatsoever, Harry gathered all his Gryffindor courage and slowly reached his tongue out and ran it over Voldemort's more than ready smaller self. The taste of him wasn't bad at all, the smell though, well it wasn't the most pleasant experience of his life, but there were worse things he could be doing, that's for sure.

To say Harry was inexperienced was an understatement, but to say he wasn't a natural was a flat out lie. Voldemort was amazed at how this boy seemed to know what he wanted. He was applying a good amount of suction, his tongue was swirling around his head before tickling his shaft. Even his hands were in on the actions, hell he felt teeth now and then but it felt so good he didn't care if it had to hurt every now and then. His hands were soon running through the messy black locks on Harry's head, pulling harry closer to get deeper into his mouth. The boy coughed a few times and tried to pull away, but he learned rather quickly that things would be done Lord Voldemort's way or else.

It took some time for Voldemort to shoot his load deep down. When it did finally happen poor Harry could hardly feel his jaw and he kept gagging as Voldemort shoved his pulsing erection as far down the young man's throat as he could manage without Harry vomiting. When he did shoot ribbons of thick cum in Harry's mouth, he let out a groaned hiss of a word Harry distinguished as "Swallow it all" And since if didn't really sound like much of a suggestion, he found the concoction sliding down his throat. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be, but still, he was never attracted to men and sucking off his enemy was not something he had put down on the wish list.

When all was swallowed he released the organ and fell back on his behind, slightly disgusted with himself, but that was what you did when you had some genetic impulse to save your friends. And Harry knew selling his body was a small price to pay to keep his dear friend safe "Very good, Now you just wait here, food with be brought to you along with a book, I know you are not the brain miss Granger is, but, that is alright"

"Not even you can match her" Harry growled in a challenge and Voldemort smiled and used his wand to lift to boy to his feet and have his green eyes lock onto his own.

"I assure you, She might be the brightest witch of your age, but she is not nearly smart enough to match me"

Harry narrowed his eyes "You are wrong"

"I never am"

"You were with me" Voldemort just looked at Harry, his expression unreadable before he swept from the room, and suddenly Harry found himself falling to the floor as he no longer had Voldemort's magic keeping him vertical. On the floor he slowly let his life sink in. From living in one hell only to be taken to another. Would there be no peace? He raised his body off the ground and took a scalding hot shower. He rubbed his skin raw before he stepped out and carefully dressed. Waiting on the bed was food and a rather thick book. He didn't want to read it, and then it dawned on him the Voldemort never said he had to read it. So he set the heavy book aside and ate the nondescript meal, wondering what Hermione was up to now.

* * *

Hermione sat in her room crying from last night's activities. It was so horrible, so… God there were no words for it. She felt disgusted with herself to have done all those things willingly. It was to save Harry though, so it wasn't like she could complain all that much. All she kept seeing were Voldemort's evil smirkes and Lucius' lustful stares and grins. They were probably the worst two hours of her life, beating out the night Lucius had ruled her body. There wasn't much worse and willingly submitting to the torture inflicted upon her soul.

While she wallowed in shame her favorite death eater entered with a smile "Come now my mudblood, time to read again" He saw her tears and sighed "Oh you enjoyed it and you know it"

"I DID NOT" she screamed at him and shot up glaring "WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD ENJOY THAT?" she was shaking with anger and to her surprise, he just pulled her in and kissed her hard. She pushed against his chest to try to get him away from her, unfortunately, it wasn't working so well. His hand rested on her bum and she continued to wiggle to try to free herself. But he had other plans. He shoved her against the wall and finally broke the kiss to whisper in her ear

"The same mudblood who would wiggle against a man stronger than herself, making him want to fuck her till she bleed" And with a sentence Lucius Malfoy found the sentence that would still and silence Hermione Granger to the likeness of a statue. His hand moved from her curvy backside to her hip "You know you liked it, and you like your men to be demanding, that's why you stopped fighting" His voice was always taunting her, as if bent on showing her how weak she really was.

"I stopped because I don't need your thinking you can have me when you wish"

"I'm going to have you because you want it"

"EWWW" she finally pushed the man away and shuddered "Just lead the way to the library and never speak to me again"

"Your right, there are far more useful things to be doing with my mouth and tongue"

Could he try any harder to make her throw up? Really?

"I could, but we both know how wet your panties are"

God damn him and god damn her letting her guard down. With shields up the walk to the library was made and she sat down by the stack of books and started to read again. The third book was done and she reached for her fourth when none other than Voldemort strolled in looking quite pleased. She paused and watched him walk over to Lucius and whisper something. That something made his mood drop and he shot a look at her before he stood and grumbled out of the room. The Dark lord looked at her and smiled "Looks like you are enjoying the books my dear. Soon you will train with some of my lesser death eaters and then maybe I'll mark you as one of my own"

"No"

"What?"

"I'll learn what you wish but you are not making me into one of your death eater drones"

"Well... you _are_ a mudblood"

"And you _are_ a half blood" she sneered. Aparently that wasn't the smartest thing to be said, since seconds later she was on the floor rolling in pain from his favorite torture curse. It felt like close to a few hours, but maybe only five minutes later she was released, and five minutes of that curse was no picnic. She was still shaking and looked up at Voldemort in terror as he stepped closer to her.

Disgust covered his face, that and an unmistakable rage "Never say that again" Anger poured off the wizard and Hermione shuddered and remained silent. This seemed to make the wizard a bit happier because he continued on like nothing had happened "I have come to reward you for your performance last night." He moved closer to the teen and squatted down to her level "I think I will let you see Harry"

When he first spoke Hermione gave no sign that she was listening, she had looked away after he had told her not to call him a half blood, but at the mention of Harry she looked right at him "Really?"

Voldemort smiled and shrugged "Yes I think you can see him" He then stood and walked to the door "Well come on"

Hermione scrambled after the Dark Lord and when she got to him he led her back to her room. Alright, maybe Harry was there. But when the door opened she could see it was empty "Where is he?"

"In his room"

"But you said…"

"I said you could see him" He handed her a mirror and when she took it Harry appeared where her reflection once was and he was sitting on a bed, tears in his eyes. And empty tray not far from him and a book was on the bed. She wanted to scream at Voldemort, she wanted to hold Harry, comfort him and let him comfort her. She didn't want to look at him.

"Please, please let me go t him"

"No"

"Why?"

"Crucio" he said in a rather bored tone. This one didn't last nearly as long but her scream was just as loud. "I don't need to explain, you can look at him or you can give me back the mirror and I'll send in Lucius to pass the time with you"

"No please, I'm sorry"

"You're sorry what?"

"My Lord, I'm sorry my lord" The words left a bitter taste of defeat in her mouth as Voldemort smiled and nodded

"Yes, I am your Lord"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks everyone for reviewing, and I think it would be a good point to say that this story is after the 6th year but Dumbledore didn't die. Please tell me how you like this, I hope you all do but regardless please R&R

* * *

Voldemort had left the mirror with Hermione, not that he should have, but he did anyway. Besides, he could easily take away the mirror with a mere thought. But right now he would only disengage the charm on the mirror so he could have his way with his Harry. It would take time, and maybe the blow job wasn't the best way t do it, but he needed to get Harry on his side. He had figured that much out from the prophecy he found. The moon only had two sides, a dark and a light, and Harry was the light. It was clear that he was the dark. He just had to get him to think of things his way. And he was very good at making people do that.

Once he arrived at Harry's room the mirror in Hermione's hand went blank, something I'm sure she didn't appreciate since he was sure that she had been staring into it since he gave it to her. He saw Harry on the bed as he pushed the heavy door open, after of course unlocking it. It was closed and sealed behind him as he sat down next to Harry. "How are we feeling?"

Harry did not look at Voldemort as he shrugged. He clearly didn't feel like talking and Voldemort lifted the book not far from them "Did you find this interesting?" he looked at the boy and when he did not answer he narrowed his eyes "Did you read it?" a slight head movement in the form of a shake made the Dark Lord's hand grip the binding with a unhealthy grip "Why?"

"Didn't feel like reading"

"I left it for you"

"You didn't say I had to read it"

This made the Voldemort pause. He was right, and as much as he wanted to torture him and make him listen, he had a feeling the prophecy wasn't supposed to be forced, and he was sure he wasn't going to truly win Harry over with torture. So what came from his mouth was one of the hardest things he had ever had to say "I would appreciate it if you would read it, or at least start it tonight"

The boy only nodded and Voldemort sighed, he wasn't good with this whole 'feeling' thing. But he was good with sex. So he touched his shoulder and was surprised when the boy did not stiffen or flinch. It was rather interesting and so he moved in and leaned in towards his neck. Harry still hadn't stiffened and he laid his lips down on the skin. That made the boy freeze and he smiled "What? Did you think I would be done with you so soon?" his hands over his arms as he closed his eyes and breathed in the boy's nervousness. "I wish you would see things my way, it would make things much easier"

"I won't"

"That is where you are mistaken" the Dark Lord breathed into the boys neck as he placed a few more kisses on Harry's neck. "You will eventually see things my way, and I won't even have to threaten you. Won't that be nice?"

"I won't" "You sound like a broken record Harry. You have said that, but we both knew it is not true. You can only resist what you are for so long"

Silence

"You are mine, and you will see things my way and you will enjoy it"

More silence

Voldemort let his hand turn Harry's head to look at him and stare into his eyes "You can only remain silent for so long, and if you continue to displease me your friend will feel my wrath" okay so maybe threats weren't the smartest thing, but it was his nature, and it was rather hard to go against that. He couldn't just change overnight. Not that he was really changing, just pretending. He needed Harry to see things his way, but being the terribly impatient man he was, it was extremely difficult to sit there and not curse the hell out of him.

"You won't hurt her. You promised"

"I said I wouldn't as long as she didn't bring it on herself. Being your friend when you need to be punished… let's say she brought it on herself"

"Hurt her and I'll"

"What? What will you do?" Voldemort moved his lips to Harry's shoulder as his hands moved over his arms again "I want you to trust me Harry. I am tired of your resistance, I think it is time you just let go and let me show you true power" Harry's clothes were soon missing in action and Voldemort let his hands run around to his chest. The boy shivered and said nothing still. Come on, wasn't he done with the whole silence thing? Enough was enough, "Come on, give me some sounds" His hands tweaked the boys nipples and he did get a gasp "I'll take it" he mumbled into his neck as he continued to suck, nip, and kiss. He moved closer, pressing his body closer to Harry's, his robe was running over Harry's skin making him shiver.

If there was anything that could make Harry's skin crawl it was Voldemort's cold hands on them. That and whenever Voldemort felt inclided it hurt like hell. He didn't really appreciate being naked around the man but what else was he to do? He promised himself to save Hermione and damn it all if he wasn't a Gryffindor and wasn't brave. He could stand anything he did, expect torture his friends. But he already promised to keep him that he would give him his body for his own pleasures. He was glad though that him and Ginny made love before he was taken. He knew true pleasure with her, so at least he could die happy with that knowledge. He could just pretend it was Ginny that he was with, or try to at least.

But was it rather clear that Voldemort would make it very difficult to pretend that it was Ginny, since he was cold and liked to hiss words in his ear. If he would just keep quite it would be easier, not that being raped in the ass was something Ginny would do, but he could just go deep inside his mind and try to ignore him. So as Voldemort's hands traveled to his flaccid organ he knew that he would get pissed if he wasn't 'an active participant'. Who would want to participate? But it wasn't like he had a choice, since he had to do it. But to his shame before he even thought about his dear Ginny his manhood started to harden. To say he just wanted to die was the biggest understatement ever. He was just disgusted with his body, even if he knew that his body was just reacting to pleasure. He closed his eyes and just started to think of Ginny but gasped as Voldemort tightened his hold to a rather painful level.

"Think I don't see what is running around in that head of yours? I wouldn't continue those thoughts Harry, I don't appreciate it" he hissed in his ear and licked the shell, causing a flinch to spread through the boy. He would soon learn to enjoy what he did to him, but until then…

Voldemort rid himself of his cloak and clothes and pulled the boy's body to his own. He kissed the boy's neck again. His hands kept rubbing the boy's organ and he smiled as he saw Harry close his eyes to try to ignore the feelings Voldemort was supplying. "Why don't you just let go. Just enjoy what I can give you. You don't have to fight me, we both know I already won"

"No, you didn't"

Why did he do that? Now he wasn't even in the mood anymore. This was rather annoying. He was glad his manhood wasn't touching the boy before, so at least now he didn't know that he just lost all arousal he had once possessed. He put his clothes back on with a silent spell before he got up "Yes, Harry I have, you are mine, no one has come for you. And you know that if they had I would have brought them to you and killed them before you. Or you would be free. Dumbledore doesn't care about you anymore, he is too concerned with his precious order and dealing with my death eaters to think about saving you or your friend"

"That's not true"

"It is Harry, you know it to be true. You have been here for months now, and no word from your friends. They have forgotten you. But I have not"

"You kidnapped me, how could you forget me?"

"Before I saved you from those idiots, I have always thought of you. They abandoned you here with me, they left you with your aunt and uncle, I took you away from them."

"And then tortured me" Harry narrowed his eyes and turned to look into the red eyes of the man behind him "You have tried to take my life ever since I have been born, don't you try to tell me you 'saved' me or care about me in some way"

Voldemort looked at him and pushed him back on the bed "I'll be back, I expect that book to be finished" And with that Voldemort left Harry, and he didn't even get to fuck him. He was kind of happy when he entered and now he was just annoyed. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. God was this annoying. God Damn Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione was lounging on her bed, with no books to read she was unsure of what she should do. She couldn't sleep, since she didn't want to dream about the other night. She didn't care to see the events that happened again. She had been there and once was enough. She could still see the blood straying over the floors and death eaters. She kept hearing the screams. Worst of all it was her fault. She should have resisted, she wished she was stronger and could live up to the Gryffindor courage but he just continued to threaten Harry's well being. Not that she didn't care for her own, but she could handle torture, she could deal with them hurting her, but hurting Harry because of her? She couldn't stomach that.

So to save him she tortured that poor little girl. She cut her and made her bones twist. She shot hex after hex at the girl until she was finally allowed to stop and heal her. She numbed her body and wished to comfort her, but after she was healed the surrounding death eaters pounced and raped her small body until there was nothing left of the girl but a shell of a human. Voldemort had been happy with her performance, since he had commanded her to use the spells she had learned and he had even allowed her use of her wand. Not that it lasted. After her part was over her wand had been taken and she had been forced to watch as the male and female followers did horrible things to that poor child. She remembered crying and begging for them to rape her, to let the girl go and just punish her. But Voldemort's answer was calm and soft "You have done nothing wrong today, so this is your reward". A reward? She was rewarded by being allowed to torture a girl and watch the death eaters fuck her damaged body into oblivion. Yes, what a reward.

More tears fell from Hermione's eyes just thinking about what she had done. She didn't even know how she felt anymore. She hated herself more than she hated Lucius and Voldemort. She hated that she couldn't just be punished herself and that he had Harry to threaten her with. Most of all she hated that she couldn't resist. She couldn't do anything to stop what they forced her to do. It was the worst feeling of helplessness she had ever felt in her life. And to make it worse her door was pushed open and in walked in none other that her favorite Slytherin.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"That is really no way to speak to your superiors Granger, I doubt the Dark Lord would be very happy with your tone" The blonde haired ferret hadn't changed one bit. His trademark smirk was twice as annoying as the one his father sported and that fact that he was her age and a lesser wizard was really adding salt to the wound. "You are the prisoner here"

"Thank you for reminding me, I did forget that fact"

"Temper temper, wouldn't want my father coming in, but then again, I heard you rather enjoy his company"

"SHUT UP" she screamed and in seconds she was up and slapped Draco right across the face

"Filthy mudblood, how dare you?" He may think he was pissed off but when he looked back at Hermione he was almost startled at the sight.

She was fuming, something that almost made Draco take a step back in surprise. He did right himself rather quickly before he pointed his wand at her and cursed her a few times. Nothing serious, just a bit of pain to show her who was in control "Control yourself Granger, and if you strike me again I will bring it to the Dark Lord's attention and I wonder how Potter will fair after he's done with him" He turned on his heel and left Hermione to realize what her actions could have cost her best friend. Why was her life like this now? Why was there nothing they could do to defend themselves? All she could do was obey and hope that nobody would go back on their promises. This was not what a Gryffindor should be doing, but Hermione sighed as she went back to the bed, it was what she had to do to keep Harry alive.

* * *

Harry slowly read the book on the bed, after covering his body back up with as many articles of clothing he could find. It wasn't a bad read, not that he had so many other appealing options right now, but it was a big book of rather useful spells. Dark as they may be, he had heard of a few of them and he was surprised to see he had even taught a few to DA. He wished he had his wand to practice them, but there wasn't a way in hell that he would be getting his wand back, since he would never side with Voldemort. But his words did sink into his subconscious mind.

What if they really did leave him here? Did they forget about him, or maybe they figured he was already dead. But they must surly know that Voldemort would have paraded his body around the wizarding world if he was dead. Was he really just going to be left here? After all he did and all those times he almost died for them? NO. Harry shook his head, this was just what he wanted. He wanted him to doubt the order, he wanted him to grow bitter. He wouldn't because even though he would go try to find any of his friends without a real plan doesn't mean the order will do the same. They had a cause to fight for, they couldn't sacrifice everyone for him. Yes, he might be the only one able to kill Voldemort but they would come for him eventually. There was nothing wrong with being prepared for a battle by learning what Voldemort wanted him to, in fact, it might be better, since he could tell the order more. Maybe he would be able to give the order more names. Yes, just think of this as a mission. Like he meant to be caught, and now he was just getting information he needed.

With newfound strength Harry let himself absorb the words on the pages before him. He wasn't a good at this as Hermione, but he was slowly learning the book before him.

The door opened and the Dark Lord walked in and watched Harry read the book. He had tortured a few insolent death eaters and felt much better. He looked at the clock and was surprised he had been gone for so long, almost 6 hours. Well now they could do what he had come to do all those hours ago. "I see you are enjoying yourself"

Harry jumped at the noise and looked at the creature who had made it his personal mission to try to kill him throughout his life. Now he was trying to teach him. He recovered quickly and shrugged "Not really, but there isn't much to do"

"I can think of a few things"

"I doubt it"

"Close the book and remove your clothes"

Alright, that was a bit quick. Harry did shut the book but he didn't move to remove his clothes "Don't make me do it for you Harry, I am in a good mood and you would hate to ruin that wouldn't you?"

Harry shook his head but was having such a hard to with willingly stripping for him. It was all wrong. He did manage to remove the blanket around his shoulders but apparently he was doing that at too slow a pace because he was soon naked again and Voldemort moved in closer and tsked him "You will learn to do as I tell you, but I will not envy Miss Granger tonight"

"NO" Harry had spun to face him, alarm etched on his face

"I warned you, and I and threw with giving you second chances, maybe now you will learn" "Please, don't hurt her"

"You brought his on her yourself, Now get on all fours" Without a moment of hesitation he did as he was told and hung his head in shame as he felt the cold hands of Voldemort run over his skin "That wasn't hard now was it? I think I shall show you pleasure today, if you remain good"

Harry remained silent but he had closed his eyes and his hands were clutching the blanket beneath him rather tightly. His knuckles were turning white and he jumped when he felt Voldemort's naked body against his back and hands move over his "Relax, I will not hurt you unless you disobey again" he nibbled his neck and pushed his rather large manhood against Harry's bottom. The boy flinched again and Voldemort smiled against his ear "Really, you will only make it hurt more if you don't" his hand moved around the boy's waist to wrap his slender fingers around the boys limp organ before he started to pump slowly. Harry gritted his teeth because true be told it felt damn good. He started to think about Ginny when teeth bit his shoulder and he gasped "Don't" a warning was released and Harry tried not to think about the pleasure at all, but damn if he couldn't only concentrate on it. And Voldemort wasn't helping by grinding his pelvic against Harry's rump and his breathing in his ear. After a few minutes soft whimpers were released by Harry and Voldemort smirked against his neck and kissed the thin skin softly "Come on, let go, just enjoy it" he hissed and Harry shook his head, fighting all the feelings, trying desperately to resist but finding that each passing moment made it harder and harder to do so. A few groans were starting to slip past Harry's tight lips and each sound only made the Dark Lord work faster and harder. His fingers ticked every inch of man flesh Harry had to offer. His balls were not ignored either as both hands worked to make the young wizard cry for release.

Harry shamefully started to rock his hips as tears left his tightly shut eyes. He felt disgusted but as wrong as all of this was it felt so damn good. And then one hand left his manhood and was probing his anus. Harry squirmed and tried to make a few sounds of protest but a few kisses on his neck unexpectedly calmed him down "It won't hurt if you let me prepare you" he said softly and Harry didn't answer. He tried to sort his feelings out, but the cool hands against his skin was not allowing him a single moment to think. The finger entering him felt strange, but it didn't hurt. The finger wiggle around inside him, and then pressed down and Harry let out a ragged gasp. "There it is" he smiled against Harry's neck and continued to pump his finger in and out of Harry as his other hand stroked his organ. His finger was joined by another and they both twisted and pressed against Harry, making him gasp from unexpected and very unwanted pleasure. He then felt Voldemort's warm breath move down his body, over his back and to his hips. He wanted to move away but he bit down playfully on his hip bone, as if to warn Harry from those actions. Lips were pressed to his skin and then moved towards the hole that was taking in his fingers. With a devilish look that Harry was lucky enough not to see, Voldemort flicked his tongue against the hole with his fingers still inside. Harry cried out, something that was a mix of disgust, surprise, and pleasure. The fingers pressed down and the tongue pushed inside making Harry squirm. "Be still" Harry stopped moving but still was very uncomfortable with all this. However, he was unable to deny the pleasure his body was finding in every single one of Voldemort's actions.

"Please, stop" the beg was pitiful and punctuated with gasps and groans. The broken voice brought a chuckle from the Dark Lord that vibrated through his tongue and into the boys rear

"Why? I am enjoying myself, and you are too" No more words were said on the matter, since Voldemort was done prepping him and now had to ready himself. He released his hold on Harry and lube appeared in his hands. He slathered it all over his manhood and then for curtisy he rubbed it around and in Harry's hole before he pressed the tip of his organ to the small hole "Relax…. And breath" he instructed before he pushed in with a satisfied groan. Even Harry didn't scream, tense yes but not scream or even cry out in pain. After a few pumps Voldemort was bottoming out inside Harry and much to his surprise, he felt Harry's hips rock against him. Yes, that was what he needed. Voldemort moved faster and continued to pump Harry's manhood. Indistinguishable noises left his lips, but they were laced with groans and gasps of pleasure. It wouldn't be long now for either of them. Voldemort moved to kiss Harry's neck before he turned his head and kissed him, using Harry's gasp as entry into his mouth and a way to battle with his tongue. Much to his surprise Harry didn't pull away, after awhile he even started to kiss him back, which pleased Voldemort to no end.

They were both panting and rocking their hips. Both were taking the pleasure the other had to offer and both were wanting more. Even if Harry wouldn't have admitted it. It took a few more moments before Harry shot his load onto the sheets beneath him and Voldemort released deep inside Harry, both at the same moment. Voldemort thrusted in and out of Harry a few more times before he slowed down and finally collapsed on the bed with Harry. He stayed inside him and nipped at his neck "All mine Harry, all mine" and with those words Harry drifted off into the first satisfying sleep he had since he arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

So Sorry it took forever but finally a new chapter, short I know :-( but its a transition and my muse has died and I had a funeral for it *cries* I didn't want to leave an author's note since I hate it when I want to read a story and I get an alert and its only an author's note. Well as always please review with what you think, I'm still debating on what I should do with Ron... if and when he shows up, but if you have anything you want to read more tell me. The next chapter will have some more sex, possibly rape (gasp) and maybe some other do dads, and I hope this one is easier to write, but school is winding down soon so finals *ahhhh* anywhoooo, over the summer there will be more updates but for now, thanks for reading all of this and please enjoy :-)

* * *

Hermione woke after a restless night. She was worried that the little ferret would go and tell Voldemort anyway and Harry would have to pay for what she did.

"Stop it right now" She commanded herself and shook all thoughts from her head. She couldn't keep thinking about that. She had to think objectively. She was here indefinitely and while here was to learn what Voldemort wanted her to learn. Okay, she could do that.

* * *

Harry actually had a pleasant dream for the first time in over four months. He felt safe for the first time since he had left Hogwarts for the summer. It was a strange feeling for him, since sometimes even at Hogwarts he didn't feel so safe. But right now, it was as if nothing would ever hurt him again. Though, when he started to wake his safe world melted away to the hell he had been in for the past four months.

He woke to a feeling of fullness and a warm arm draped over his waist. He was pulled tight against the hard body behind him and it took the young wizard about two seconds to look down and realize who was holding him in such an intimate way. He started to struggle to break free and gasped as his movements made the hardening organ buried in his ass hit his prostate. Harry continued to try to pull away and a growl from the body behind him made him freeze as the arm slung over his waist tightened its hold.

"Stop" Voldemort's voice was right in his ear and he flinched away from it "Stop moving or I'll have to fuck you good and proper"

"Bit late for that" Harry growled, pulling a soft laugh from Voldemort

"I suppose, that mean you want a good fuck?" he smiled and wrapped his hand around Harry's manhood, which much to his dismay slowly started to harden

"No, please not again"

"You had agreed to whenever I want, and you are rather hard, it would be rude of me to leave you such a state"

"Wouldn't be the first time"

"True, but I don't want to do it again."

Before Harry could complain more, Voldemort started to rock his hips, stripping gasps from Harry's lips. Try as he might he couldn't help rocking back after awhile. It felt too good to try to stop it, and he was just so overwhelmed with the pleasure surrounding him. "Please… stop"

"No way, not now" Voldemort kept thrusting and after a few more minutes Harry cried out as he released and Voldemort followed suit again and help the boy tight as they came down from their high.

"You are a good boy Harry" Voldemort slowly loosened his grip on Harry's hips but he let his hands wander his body. Harry shuddered a little at the feeling but what scared him was that he didn't know if his shudder was out of disgust or enjoyment. This was so wrong, why did he enjoy his time with Voldemort? That wasn't supposed to happen. He suddenly ripped away from the Dark Lord and was standing away from the bed. "Harry, I was not done with you, return to the bed now"

Harry didn't want to and it was evident "Why can't you just kill me? What do you want with me?"

Voldemort looked at Harry and shrugged "I am taking you with me and leaving your friend with Severus to make sure she doesn't do anything too stupid while I am gone, now come here" Harry approached the bed and sat on the edge of it. Voldemort sighed and got up, summoning a robe to cloth his body "You have reading to do" he snapped and was about to leave when he felt a hand grip the back of his robes. A glance back showed Harry there with worry in his eyes "I am in no mood for your whining" He turned when Harry tugged and he sighed looking back.

"I don't want to go"

"Crucio" he replied in a bored tone and Harry's cries filled the room before he stopped "You are mine, and I do as I wish" With that he left Harry with a stack of books to read.

* * *

Hermione showered and dressed in another green silk robe and paced the room, wishing that someone would bring her to the library to read. She couldn't stand this waiting. Her mirror to see Harry still was black, since she looked down at it every five seconds. Then she heard someone at the door and her eyes shot over to it and in walked one annoyed Dark Lord. "Follow me now" he immediately turned and Hermione quickly followed, knowing that asking questions now when he was clearly this annoyed was not the smartest idea. He led the way towards another room, which was not the library, since Hermione already memorized how to get there. When they entered she saw Professor Snape, Bellatrix, Malfoy, and much to her dismay Malfoy Senior. She stood uncomfortably alone since Voldemort already moved to an armchair. Lucius smiled at Hermione but Voldemort quickly called the group to order "I am going away with Potter for one week, Severus you will make sure Hermione does as he is supposed to" Hermione was staring at him wide eyed, why on earth was he taking him anywhere? As selfish as the thought was, Hermione hoped that Order would come and save her, maybe then Harry wouldn't have to submit to this mad man's desires

"Bellatrix you and Lucius will be punishing Hermione here if Potter does not do as he is told" Hermione looked at Voldemort as he smiled and then turned his attention to Severus "Do tell me if she is not doing as she should" He looked at all four of them before he locked eyes with Hermione "Leave us, we have things to dicuss"

Bellatrix dipped into a low bow before sending a very excited look at Hermione before she stalked out of the room, followed by Lucius, whose eyes danced with the possibilities of punishing Granger again.

Hermione wished she could leave too, but soon she was alone with this evil man. Why was he taking Harry away? Wasn't it smarter to keep them closer so they would be more readily used to punish the other? Oh well, she heard the door shut as Snape left them and Voldemort was eying her. She didn't speak first.

"I will require you to finish several books before I am back. If you don't the consequences will be…. Unpleasant" He smiled at Hermione and she nodded, still remaining silent. "Severus will make sure you have read them, Lucius will probably be unable to control himself while I am away, which is why I am giving you this" he tossed a bracelet at her, which she caught, and she saw that it was very much a silver serpent wrapped around itself. She slipped it on and it tightened to fit her perfectly "When he sees this he will know not to touch you, but if you are disobedient of Harry is… well then it will not protect you, so be on your best behavior"

He turned as if to dismiss her "Where are you taking him?"

Voldemort looked back annoyed "Does it matter to you?"

"Can I see him before you go please? Just for a moment, you can be in the room"

"Of course I would be there; you two are not to be trusted yet"

"Please?"

"Leave"

"Please let me see him face to face"

"I said leave" he was getting annoyed but she kept at it

"Torture me if you must but please, even if for a moment, I just need to see him again"

"You test my kindness, I could have easily given you to Lucius and he would be very grateful, and I spare your mudblood life and you are never satisfied with what you are give… what am I to do with you now?" He flicked his wand at her and she screamed "Maybe a moment in passing" he smiled and continued to torture her "It may make him be more willing to do as I say if he sees you alive…." He laughed and shook his head "No, you will not see him, you both need to learn that seeing the other is a privilege" he continued for a few more moments before releasing her "Now go, to the library and start reading before I change my mind and give you to Lucius" She hurriedly moved out of the room and Voldemort smiled, this time away with Harry would be just what he needs to corrupt him and let the books and arts seduce Hermione, the better two of the trio would soon be his, and the last… well he would see what Harry wanted to do with him, once he joined him forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter! Finally :-) As always life gets in the way but please enjoy and review. Thank you to those who have been reviewing, I love the feedback!

_parseltongue_

and each break is either a long break in time or POV change

* * *

The next morning Voldemort was gazing down at Harry, who was still sleeping. It was only 4 in the morning, but it amazed him that he was able to sleep in a place he did not feel safe. Not to mention Harry was sleeping like a baby, dead to everything happening around him. It would bring him much pleasure when he finally understood that he belonged by his side leading the Death Eaters against that stupid Order. And to have Hermione too, a mudblood but one of the smartest witches that has ever walked this Earth, she would only ensure their victory. Against them she could cause a few pains, but that was no problem, she was never leaving this building until she learned where her loyalties rested.

Well not time like the present to leave and start his slow corruption. With a wave of his wand a bag was expertly packed along with anything else that they may need. He shrunk the bag and tucked it into his robes before moving closer to Harry. To think this child was the reason he was defeated those years ago, why all his plans were ruined time and time again. But now he had the upper hand. This would call for the stupid muggle saying about holding all the cards? Maybe he was missing one or two, but he would soon gain those lost cards and finally crush the Ministry and the Order in one fell swoop. His hand moved over and dusted over sleeping Harry's cheek. Who knew that this boy would be not only the key to his victory but also the key to his undoing? He smiled before it was removed from his snake face and he took hold of Harry's arm and was apperating them to their new home for the next week or so. He felt Harry jerk awake "Still" he told him and pulled him even closer. Harry stiffened and Voldemort rolled his eyes, soon he would desire his hold. They arrived a moment later but his hold didn't slacken. Then Harry started to pull and Voldemort pushed him away.

* * *

Harry looked around the room and took in the modest bedroom they were in. The colors were dark, the bed an emerald green. Though, the rest of the room did not scream Slytherin. The walls were lined with bookshelves and a desk that were all made from a dark wood. There were three doors; one was open and looking into a lavish bathroom and the other two were closed but one had to lead out of the room. He turned back to Voldemort with a brow raised "So you thought it would be amusing to apperate me awake?" He got a shrug in response and Harry rolled his eyes before moving back to the bed. He was about to pull the blankets back when he found he couldn't move.

"I woke you for a reason, its time you learn that you have no one else but me left. You need to learn that the Order won't be coming to your aid and life will be easier. Forget them, I'm all you got" Harry tried to fight the spell but couldn't do anything as Voldemort approached. Hands were then on his shoulders and Harry would have shuddered if he could have. "They have left you with me for how long now? Your mudblood friend may be here now, but she wasn't caught trying to save you. No matter how many times I tried to kill you, I never forgot you. You were always on my mind… Can't say the same about the Order can you?" he then moved away and lifted the spell "You will join me Harry, the sooner you figure that out the sooner you will become the wizard you were meant to be" Harry did not turn as he heard the door close and the click of the lock. After a moment he sighed and sat on the bed putting his head in his hands. He had to stay strong they would find him or at least find Hermione. Then they would know he was alive. He just needed to last longer. His body was so exhausted he needed sleep but there was so much on his mind. Not to mention he was a little curious about these books. With another heavy sigh he got up and scanned the titles of some of the books. Seemed like they were ordered by bookshelf, each shelf was a different general topic, though Dark arts took up two full cases. He didn't recognize a lot of the titles but he did know a few of them. He pulled out a book; it was the same one Lupin had given him last summer to look at. It was an older book, but it had very good Dark Spells, but more importantly the spells that counter them. Who knew that Voldemort would have defense books? Well if you were going to be one of the best wizards you better know everything you can right? He put the book back and then went one of the closed doors. That one was locked. Must have been the one he locked. The other one opened to the closet with tons of clothes and chests. But there seemed to be an invisible wall or something keeping Harry from nearing the chests

"_Not supposed to be there… Hope master punishes him, he is always happier after he tortures someone_" Harry turned and saw that damn snake. "_Then maybe I can eat bits of him… though Master doesn't usually bring guests here"_ Harry shut the door and moved to look at the bathroom "_I will just have to wait, I can ask Master, he will tell me."_ Harry slammed the bathroom door "Yes please do leave and ask him so I don't have to listen to you run your slithery little mouth all day long" Nagini immediately stopped talking and just looked at Harry with interest. It seemed to want to say something but instead it slithered away through a small hole in the wall. "Probably got the idea from the Basilisk" he then went back to the bed and just sat there. What was he to do? He knew that Voldemort wanted him to think about how the Order and how they have seemingly left him here to die. But Snape told him they were trying. But he was only one person, granted he was supposedly the only one who could defeat Voldemort but maybe they were going to bring the fight here. That must be it. He was a distraction, keeping Voldemort from looking at the Order and focusing solely on him. Only down side was that being the focus of the most evil wizard ever was not easy and he wasn't sure how he would hold out, unless they were going to make a move soon. He tried to think about what Sirius would do in this situation… he would probably tell Voldemort to stuff it and try to curse him. The thought brought a smile to his lips and he shook his head, keep focused. Maybe he could trick him? Make him think he switched sides? As long as he could keep Voldemort from looking into his mind for clues about how he felt. He could pretend to want to be his good little servant. He would walk the walk and talk the talk. But then what? When he thinks he has his allegiance he will go after the ones he cares about. And could he really pretend to be the wizard he wanted? Could he be convincing when Voldemort was touching him and it filled him with disgust? No he wasn't that good at bluffing. Harry glanced at the bookshelves again. Learning what you can while you're a prisoner wasn't a bad idea was it? He could just avoid the dark arts. He walked to the transfiguration shelf and picked up the book he would have been using in class this year. Walking back to the bed he sat down and started to absorb the words before him.

* * *

When Voldemort entered the room hours later he wasn't surprised to see Harry sleeping on the bed with a book on the floor. Voldemort picked up the book and sighed, why was he resisting temptation? Why couldn't he just give into his darker side and read the books on the dark arts? He saw so much of himself in Harry, only Harry let himself be distracted by friends. Voldemort let the book float back to the shelf and he looked over the boy. A slender hand reached towards him and brushed some of his unruly hair from his face. "Soon Harry you will learn that I am all you have" Voldemort smiled at the thought. He could see it. He would enter the room filled with Deatheaters. They just captured the rest of the Order. Harry would then enter and his eyes would be cool and calculating. He would then raise his wand and torture those he used to love dearly. Hermione would be there too. Standing not far away from the two of them. He would hold out his arm and she would walk to them before raising her own wand and torturing the Order along with Harry. Voldemort returned from his daydream and looked back down at Harry before his hands made short work of the robe hiding his frame before he slipped onto the bed and wrapped a protective arm around Harry. Harry could continue to resist as long as he wanted. He had nothing but time to convert the boy. He was working on a way to give himself immortality, something other than the horcruxes. Some were already destroyed and Nagini would not live forever. He looked over the face of Harry, but who would oppose him when Harry stood by his side? They would be immortal together once Harry figured out that his soul was black like a moonless night. Yes time is what Harry needed and time is what Voldemort had.

* * *

Harry woke alone in the bed; much how he had fallen asleep, but there was the lingering scent that did not belong to the bed or to Harry. He looked over his shoulder but did not see anything out of the ordinary, even the blankets did not seemed disturbed so he couldn't say for sure if Voldemort had slept in this bed or not, but that smell…

"Hope you slept well and are ready to continue your studies" Harry snapped his head towards the foot of the bed to see Voldemort in his regular obsidian robes sitting in a simple emerald chair drinking from a silver goblet. Harry narrowed his eyes and moved to lay back down "Now Harry I would rather not have to force you, but do not think that because I wish you to join me that I will let you act like a child and disobey me" He stood and Harry continued to ignore him as he pulled the blanket up and closed his eyes. A tsk was heard before a swish. Suddenly cold air bit into Harry's skin. He sat straight up and found that not only was the bed stripped but he was too. He opened his mouth to demand his clothes back and was silenced by Voldemort's wand "Now you will learn to answer me with respect. Every morning you will join me for breakfast and then we will work on your studies. You will train your mind and body and learn that I demand nothing short of your best effort or I will find ways to… motivate you" he let his silent threat or some sort of physical or mental torture for him or someone else hang in the air "Today you will remain without your clothing, I think that may help teach you a lesson" He moved closer and Harry backed away from him, though he had nothing he could use to protect himself, not even words to throw since he was still silenced. "Now you also missed breakfast so get up and we shall work on your studies in the library" Voldemort then turned and started towards the door but did not hear Harry move "Shy? It is not as if I have never seen your body" Voldemort looked over his shoulder and gave Harry a fairly evil smile "You best hurry along or else I may have to find a way to punish you for your continued disobedience" with that Harry followed his mortal enemy with some amount of speed, there was no reason to give him even more reasons to punish him with some sort of sexual abuse. As he trailed Voldemort he could not help but think what a horrible day this was going to be.

"I thought I said I wanted this book read and for you to be ready to use these spells by 2. You are not even done with it" Harry would have rolled his eyes but he had done that before and earned a nasty round of crucio for it, not a punishment fitting of the crime if you asked him. So he simply took a deep breath and closed his eyes "What makes you so resistant to books Harry? Is it that difficult for you to read them? Should you sit on my lap while I read them to you?"

Harry snapped his eyes open and slammed the book shut as he turned to Voldemort "Maybe if you weren't looking over my shoulder every five seconds and making comments under your breath and to your damn snake about what you want to do to me tonight I might be able to concentrate on your bloody book but NO" His magic flared and hit Voldemort hard in the chest. Harry felt his magic hum but did not know what he had done. He was suddenly very worried as Voldemort grasped his chest and looked at him with an unreadable look. Oh no… oh no oh no oh no.

* * *

Voldemort was hit with a very strong wave of magic and he grabbed his chest as he felt pain rip through his torso. He kept his face emotionless but inside he was beaming. Harry was so close. That one felt dark. He knew that he needed to keep Harry on his toes though, so he did not say another about the magic "Finish it and be ready in one hour" he hissed and started towards the door

"No please stop" he felt Harry grasp his robes and he turned and looked down at him "You can't hurt her because of this you can't… I didn't… I mean I…"

"You struck me with magic Harry, I think that falls under misbehaving" he tilted his head and looked over the boy. He had so much love for his friends. He had to find a way to destroy that love, because then he would finally turn on them, then he would join him. When he said those words Harry looked so scared for that mudblood.

"Please don't I'm sorry, I let my anger get the best of me, please don't hurt her"

"What I do is none of your concern. I suggest you read that book and be ready in an hour" he pulled his robes away from Harry and stalked out of the room. He did not really intend to punish Miss Granger but it was a good threat and Harry would be most agreeable this evening. Maybe he would even initiate sex tonight if he thought it may help her case. Once Voldemort was a safe distance he opened his robes and looked at his chest and saw a rough cut and the edges looked burned. He waved his wand over his chest and it stitched itself back but it still hurt. Maybe he was finally getting through to him; maybe the books were sinking in. He wished converting Harry to his side was easier but the battle was half the fun. Being able to flaunt him to the measly order and show them how their white knight was now his black snake would probably one of the most enjoyable moments of his existence, following very closely by when he captured Harry and ruled over his body. Who needed a life of joy when they had moments like those? He made his way to his study to check in on the girl's progress, if she was anything like him, the thirst of knowledge may convert her easily enough, and he was thinking about shifting through all her memories to find what would bind her to him forever, but that was for later, for now it was just to plant the seeds of Dark Magic.

* * *

Harry watched Voldemort's back and felt his heart stop. What did he do? Why did he strike him like that? Now Hermione was in danger all because of his stupid mistakes. He wanted to yell and scream but knew that it wouldn't help any. He needed to finish this damn book and be ready for anything Voldemort would throw at him. He sat down and started to read hoping that when he entered again, that he wouldn't piss him off further.

Exactly one hour later Harry was hard at work practicing the wand motions with his hand, since he was not allowed his wand. He wanted to give Voldemort no more reasons to hurt his friend. This is how he was when a cough entered the air. And he turned mid wave and saw Voldemort leaning against the wall with an unreadable facial expression. He put his arms down and waited for him to say something but nothing followed the cough. He wasn't sure what to do now and waited a bit longer before he turned and walked to the table and got the book and was about to put it away but when he turned Voldemort was right there. He jumped back and had to bite back a comment but he was able to contain himself. He looked into his red eyes and decided quickly he did not looking into his eyes so he looked a bit behind him. The book was pulled from his hands and it levitated over to the shelf and put itself away. A hand then grasped his chin and forced him to look into Voldemort's eyes "Good Afternoon Harry"

"Afternoon" Harry said tightly but something changed in Voldemort's eyes and his hand tightened.

"Afternoon…?"

"Good Afternoon" The hand got tighter

"Harry…"

"Good Afternoon Voldemort" Still tighter, so it hurt to move his jaw.

"Good afternoon…?"

"Good Afternoon sir" Voldemort seemed to give a soft snort of amusement at this and he released Harry's chin.

"Anything to avoid saying my lord Harry? Even when your friend's are in harm's way you are as defiant as ever. You do know that I am your Lord, you should just accept it and get used to the idea, since nothing will change that" Harry said nothing and just closed his mind to what he was saying. It was not true, the order was coming they would help him out of here, and they would get Hermione too, and then he would destroy Voldemort once and for all. "No illusions of grandeur Harry you think I would let anyone close enough to steal you away? You are mine and I don't let my things be stolen from me. You will never be leaving and if for some reason you managed to get away do you think you can hide? I am in your mind, I am part of you Harry, I will find you and bring you back, but I will kill all you love first in front of you to make sure it does not happen again. So think about that as you plan your escape. I have been merciful so far but I can be vengeful, I offer you so much and ask for something so little…"

"The betrayal of my friends? You think that is some insignificant thing just because you don't know what love is, but I will never betray them"

"Such sure words, and ones with such bite, save it for your pillow I don't care" He sneered and finally moved away, letting Harry breathe easier "You finished the book and are ready to prove your knowledge I assume" He did not give Harry a moment to answer as he shot a curse his way and made Harry scream in agony. He fell to the floor grasping his head. He couldn't think he couldn't bear the pain. It feels like forever since he was taken from the dungeon and was tortured semi regularly. His brain felt like it was being eaten from the inside as it burned in his skull.

Soon it was gone and Harry gasped for air as he raised himself on his knees "Oh, didn't I tell you? I am only showing you how each of the curses you learned feel" Harry looked up at Voldemort with disbelief "I thought about how I may test you on your ability to cast those curses but everyone should know what the curses they cast feel like shouldn't they?After I cast them you shall tell me which curse I used. Doesn't this sound fun?" Harry dropped his gaze and couldn't help the shudder the traveled through him, that one he just cast was in the beginning of a very horrifying book. He was afraid to feel the effects of them all but he wasn't given too much time to think as the next one was cast and hit him. "Now... which curse is this?"

* * *

It had been a few hours and by now Harry had lost his voice and his lips were bleeding. Voldemort figured this was a descent punishment for the spell Harry hit him with. He was done now and looked at the boy before him. He was on the floor on his knees, since he had managed to pull himself into that position, a prequel to standing up. He approached and used his power to lift Harry onto his feet "Wasn't that fun? And I must say you did quite well, only mistaking a few of them. And Snape told me you were no good at school" he smiled and touched Harry's sweaty face and looked into his eyes and saw anger and pain, but fear was also there. He patted his cheek "I think we shall get you cleaned up and then eat before see how our dear mudblood is doing" he grew pleased with the new look Harry donned; he was now full of fear. He must be thinking the worse, well this would be a pleasant surprise for him wouldn't it? He turned and heard Harry take slow steps to follow, good he didn't want to have to tell Harry to follow; he should just do it. He led Harry out of that room and back to theirs and to the bathroom. He drew the bath and looked at Harry and he quickly stepped into the tub. He smiled and removed Harry's glasses and put them on the stone counter "Finish soon Harry, food will be waiting for you when you are done" He left him alone and conjured a table and chairs and told the House elves to prepare food for them. Soon the table was set and he was waiting only for Harry when soon the bathroom door opened to show him a cleaner yet still pained Harry who took his seat opposite Voldemort. He cut into his food and ate with a regal air as he watched Harry who did little more than pick at his food. "Come now Harry, you need your strength; you had a very tiring afternoon. Perhaps we should wait on our friend until after you feel better"

"NO! I mean..ah… I feel well enough to see her now"

Voldemort raised a brow and nodded to his food "Then eat"

There was no more discussion as Harry ate his food, albeit very slowly, but at least he was eating. Sure torturing someone wasn't the best way to win their trust, but trust would come, he had no doubt. Harry would rely on him for everything and that would make him see that he was all he had, that the order did not care about him. Well, they cared, but they could not do anything for him. He was sure that they were agonizing over his and Hermione's disappearance for some time now. He wondered if he could get Miss Granger under the thrall of magic and knowledge as he once was if she could help convince Harry that there was no other person for him to turn to but Voldemort. Or maybe the best thing to do would be isolate him and they have him grow addicted to his companionship. Yes… that could work. Perhaps even a combination of the two. But only after they got back, it wouldn't do to have Harry all to himself and ignore him would it?

Voldemort finished his musings and saw that Harry was on his last few bites of pork and when he was finished Voldemort cleared the table and stood. Gesturing for Harry to follow, he lead them to his study and removed a mirror from his desk "Do not try to use this without my permission or presence, you will not find the results enjoyable" He cautioned before tapping the side with his wand and soon his image vanished to show them Hermione at a table reading. Voldemort gave the mirror to Harry and watched his expression change from fear to relief. He almost smiled at the girl and touched her image with his fingers.

* * *

Harry saw Hermione's image and was so glad she was alright, or at least looked as though she was. It was like she was back at Hogwarts, reading to her heart's content. He was surprised to find her reading but at least she was safe. His eyes were then drawn to a figure in the background… he couldn't tell who it was, only that they were much bigger than her. Maybe Lucius or Snape. He watched them walk to her and they must have said something to her because she turned and replied. The person waved their wand and the books closed and they held out their hand and she took it before they left the room and the mirror then shimmered to show his own reflection. He stared for only another moment before handing it over to Voldemort "Thank you" he said, knowing it was what he wanted him to, that and he was actually grateful that he saw that she was not being tortured constantly during his absence. The mirror was taken from his hands and placed back in the desk. Harry stood there thoughts knowing that he was being watched as he thought about Hermione taking that hand and leaving with whoever that was. He finally made eye contact with Voldemort who had a face that was seemingly half interest and half bored with what was running through his mind. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, unsure of what was supposed to happen now. He was sure that Voldemort would want something now that he had allowed Harry to see Hermione, but he wasn't about to offer him anything. It was bad enough he had to do anything and everything Voldemort wanted.

"Now that you know she is safe, perhaps you can follow her lead and read what I tell you to and learn it well the first time" Voldemort moved closer and Harry couldn't help but tense as his hand reached for his cheek. He could see Voldemort smile as his hand caressed his cheek before moving to hold his chin "Give me a convincing kiss and I will not have sex with you tonight" he released his chin and Harry was actually thinking it own. In sex it was against his will, and he wasn't forced to really do anything. Sure Voldemort was nicer when he enjoyed himself, but kissing him was something he would initiate, he would lead, and he would do it. Though, it was only a kiss, and if he refused to kiss him Voldemort would probably be very rough while using his body. So he came to the slow and painful conclusion that willingly kissing snake lips may be better.

* * *

Voldemort could see it in his eyes. The indecision behind them and he knew why. While most people would think nothing of the kiss, for they really did mean so little, especially since he had stolen many from Harry already, this kiss would be unlike those other kisses. Harry was given a choice to either let him have sex with him tonight, or give him a kiss. And he knew Harry was smart enough to know what type of kiss he would demand. He could see the reasoning behind his eyes and almost wondered if he would be fucking the boy when Harry approached him and not the bed. His hands looked shaky as they lifted, clenching and unsteady in a very amusing way. But he would not humiliate the boy further and he remained passive as Harry moved closer and finally brought his hands around his head to pull his lips in for a kiss. Harry's lips were very soft and unsure, definitely not full of desire like his own were, but they were moving and his hands held him close. He felt his tongue slip on his lips and he easily opened his mouth and let his tongue explore with Harry's. His hands wrapped around the boy's small body and pulled him close as their kissing continued. This was one of the best kisses he had the pleasure of experiencing, though it was probably because Harry was willingly submitting in a small way. He could feel his hands moved more tightly around his neck seemingly pulling him in closer and he let his own hands roam his body, giving the softest of caresses to the boy making him want more. He knew he was hard and he could almost feel the boy's own desire grow. That was when Harry pulled away rather harshly, with his lips anyway since he wasn't loosening his grip on his body. Voldemort leaned in and kissed Harry's neck "that was most enjoyable my lion. Maybe one day you won't be so scared and you will let the kiss lead us to where it may"

"Not bloodly likely"

"What a shame, you would think that pleasing me would be your number one priority, since after all I hold so much in my hands" He finally released Harry and moved to the bed "Come" he removed his cloak and slipped into the bed. He waited and after some time a Harry moved into the bed as well. He pulled him closer, very glad he had never given the boy a cloak since he was sure if he had Harry would have worn it to bed. So he laid with a very uncomfortable and very naked Harry Potter in his arms as he nuzzled into his neck, easily falling asleep envisioning a very willing Harry Potter doing the most sinful things to him.


	9. Chapter 9

So this chapter is a filler with lots of action at the end so if you don't like it skip ahead, this chapter isn't too important towards the story, but you may want to read at least to where the smut starts. Otherwise, enjoy and please review

The rest of the week went slowly for Harry. Every morning Voldemort would require that they shower together, which turned into some sort of sexual act. Afterwards they would eat then go to the library. There Harry was expected to read at least one book and study the information provided. They would have lunch and then depending on how he behaved until then decided how he would be tested on the material. He was the subject of many curses that week, but he never suffered as much as that first day. Voldemort would usually only curse him if he answered a question wrong, since apparently that was disobedience. Needless to say after the first curse Harry got more and more wrong since he was battling the curses affects. They would eat then he either got to see Hermione, or he was made to practice wand motions with a stick that Voldemort gave him. Then he was usually subjected to some other sexual acts, though Voldemort generally gave him an option and he usually took the less humiliating one. Then sleep and repeat.

He had to say that even though he hated Voldemort with his entire being, he was a great teacher. Harry felt as though he was learning so much in such a small time. Sure the schedule was rigorous but he was quickly advancing his knowledge, which he continued to tell himself was going to be useful when he got back to the order. He knew it wouldn't be easy but Harry refused to accept that there was a chance he would never see the order again.

Whenever he saw Hermione she was reading. He remembered how annoying it was in school, to have to go into her own world filled with information and knowledge that only she had. Trying to talk to her was impossible and eventually she would leave so that she wasn't disturbed by him or Ron. Now though, it was comforting to see her do something so normal in the mists of all this horror. Then again, it wasn't the kind of thing you would expect a prisoner to be made to do. There was also this small part in him that wondered, but then he would remind himself that he is also doing a lot of reading and she was probably in the same place he was. He looked down at the pages before him and sighed. He was almost done, he should probably finish so that he wouldn't get in trouble again. He tried to clear his head to finish when the door opened and Voldemort glided in. He usually ignored the man but he felt his presence behind him and then he saw two thin hands touch down on the table beside his book.

"Hello Harry"

"Hello sir" He heard a soft chuckle escape the man above him.

"One day you will call me my Lord and master" Harry felt his breath on his neck and suppressed a shudder "And one day you will want to stand by me, and one day you will want to lay in my bed" He saw a hand move off the table and then felt it touch his hair "One day Harry" It was then placed back on the table.

"With all due respect sir… I have reading to finish" He could almost feel a smile creep on Voldemort's face

"So willingly learning what I have to teach Harry?" He paused, possibly thinking or maybe even scanning the page that he was one. "You have read to the part I wished you to" Yup definitely scanning the page "I think tomorrow we shall be returning to my manor. You will continue your studies there" He stopped talking but did not move away. Harry wasn't sure what he wanted him to say to him. 'no why can't I stay here forever with you?' yeah right. He tried to concentrate on the book but was finding it very difficult to do so.

"Is there something else?" The book was closed of its own accord and soared back to the shelves. The hands on the table moved to his shoulders. His scar prickled slightly but he was so used to the man's touch by now it was never really an issue, until Voldemort was incredibly pissed off, then it still hurt like a son-of-a-gun.

"I told you that you read the part I wished you to. While I respect one's thirst for knowledge, I also know you only wish to read because you find the alternative so distasteful. But you will spend the night with me, there will be no tests, since tomorrow I must return to destroying that order of yours and you will continue your studies. I can't have an ignorant wizard by my side can I?" Harry remained silent. "You are not still denying that you are on my side are you?" He felt his lips closer even to his ear, tickling him slightly but he refused to move. "You are here with me, and you know that you will never escape me. Someday soon you will never want to either Harry"

"And how many enemies have you turned into allies? How many people have you spent years trying to kill only to then realize you were wrong? Then kidnapped them, torture them, while telling them that they will join your side or you will do horrible things to their friends? How often does that work for you?" He could feel Voldemort's slight annoyance but right now he was feeling agitated and didn't want to spend the rest of the night with Voldemort, not that he didn't usually do that he just wanted a break from the monster. There was only so much he could take and Voldemort was always pushing the envelope.

"Often enough to know that you will be mine with enough time" He then planted a few kissed under his ear "Come on Harry, dinner is waiting for us" Harry felt him move away and he took in a deep breath and pushed his chair away from the table and stood. He then followed Voldemort. He figured that they would be going to the bedroom, since that was where they usually had their meals now, but he was lead up three flights of stairs and then Voldemort waved a door open to a fantastic balcony overlooking the ocean. Harry was speechless for a moment, unsure of how to react to such a nice setting. He had only seen a few rooms of this place; he didn't even know that there was more stairs to climb. _How many floors does this place even have?_

"It has four floors Harry, this is the top. When you return here with me again perhaps I shall introduce you to this place in its entirety" He glanced over to see that Voldemort was already sitting down at the table and gestured to the other chair "Sit Harry, then we can enjoy dinner" Harry looked away at the view before he begrudgingly walked towards the table, knowing there was really no other option. He sat in the chair and looked over at the murderer across from him

"Do you really think that we would be enjoying this dinner?"

"Harry… you wound me"

"One can only hope"

"Dare to dream Harry Potter… but you do dream don't you? You dream about seeing your friends again, and not bound by the chains I wrap them in. You dream about defeating me and being _just Harry_." He sneered the last bit and with slight flick of his wrist their plates were full of food. "Do you know what I dream of Harry?" He paused and Harry waited for him to continue but when he didn't he looked up at him and raised a brow.

"A nose"

"Manners manners Harry" Harry glanced at his hand to see his wand now pointed in his direction, though it was very relaxed… he had some more leeway before it was time to quit. "No I do not dream of such things Harry, in fact I do not dream at all. You see I make things happen. I want and I get, simple as that" He then started to cut into his food. He took a bite and Harry could see him watching, seeing that Harry himself was not eating and had not even picked up his utensils. "Do I need to make you eat? I thought we were past all this" Harry remained passive and then felt Voldemort grow more annoyed. He looked into his eyes and waited for him to cast imperio on him or something "Why do you feel the need to not eat now? You ate this morning"

"This morning I wasn't about to be used as a sexual object. I find it hard to have an appetite when I know what waits for me later"

"Oh… I see" he paused and then shrugged "Suit yourself, though you do never know when the next time you will eat is, with the war and everything I could simply forget to properly feed you when we return. You should eat what you can when you can"

"I'll take my chances"

"I never understood that Gryffindor attitude, why would you willingly weaken yourself? Where does it get you?"

"If it will weaken me then why are you complaining?"

He narrowed his eyes "Eat or I will be particularly vicious tonight. I will not have you wasting away for no reason" Harry weighed his options, and figured throwing up later was probably worth not being abused all night long. He picked up his fork and started to eat a bit of the food in front of him. It was quite good, even though he didn't want it to be. "There we go, was that so hard?" He smiled and continued to eat, as Harry did also continue to eat, but he was clearly not happy about it.

He made no upward glances at Voldemort, only looking at the food before him. He ate slowly but he did fork his food around his plate. He knew that as long as he got some food down Voldemort wouldn't complain too much. Or at least he thought so. Before he realized what was going on, Voldemort had pushed his seat away from the table and Harry found that his arms and legs were stuck to the limbs of the chair beneath him.

"Harry Harry Harry…" he was wiggling in his seat, pulling at his magical restraints as his eyes looked into the ruby eyes of his enemy. "When I said eat, I meant it. But maybe you just want to be punished; is that it?" His chair was turned out so he was facing Voldemort. Harry watched him and remained silent, but his muscles were tense, hoping that perhaps Voldemort would let down his concentration. "I asked you a question Harry, do you disobey me just so that I will punish you?"

"No, I just like seeing your angry face" he sneered and watched as a smile cut into Voldemort's face and then hands were gripping his wrists as Voldemort leaned close to Harry's face. He jerked away from the monster, which did little to evade him, since Voldemort wasn't attached to a chair.

"My angry face? Well I don't know about that, but I do know about this" He lifted a hand to Harry's face and pressed it to his scar. Harry jerked his head to get away from his finger. It felt like a hot poker searing his skin. "Yes, you didn't realize that it could still hurt like that did you? Well hold still now and I'll show you the extent that it can hurt" He then grabbed Harry's head with one hand and pressed his thumb to the scar. A scream tore from Harry's mouth as stars exploded before his eyes. He jerked against his bonds and he could hear the soft hissing of Voldemort not far from his ear "_Come on Harry… you have the ssstrength to break free from me. You know the ssspell. Ussse it, or just sssit and wait for me to ssstop" _Harry tried to jerk his way free of Voldemort but it was clear that the hold on his head was not going to be going slack anytime soon. The pain only seemed to build and with that his anger swelled. "_That isss what I thought, you're weak, you could never sssave your friendsss could you? I'll be sssure to kill them before you when I have caught them all. Maybe I'll have Fenrir deal with Ginny in his own ssspecial way"_ Harry locked eyes with Voldemort and it was as if the searing of his skin stopped as he felt so angry and protective and he emitted a sort of growl and his magic physically pushed Voldemort from him. The chair basically disintegrated beneath him as he rose from it, breaking his bonds like toothpicks.

The sight of Harry's magic exploding with that force made Voldemort instantly hard. Seeing him possess such power made his mouth water and fingers tingle with delight. He felt it push him away moved to watch Harry react to this force he was now wielding. He was still not much of a match; his magic was unstable at best and tied only to his emotions, not his rational mind. Still, he would be a threat if not taken seriously. Voldemort licked his lips and felt another smile tug at them as he slowly started to walk to Harry.

"Stop right there" and he did, he watched Harry with interest and then started to move closer again

"Feels good doesn't it Harry? You can practically taste the magic that is building around you. This is nothing like what the order was teaching you is it?" He could see Harry grit his teeth and he just had time to set up a ward before the curse hit him. "I think I taught you that one. I wonder if you will be taken back if they knew what curses your were casting" He could feel the magic Harry holding become more and more unstable. It was still impressive that he was controlling this magic, but he knew that Harry would lose control soon. "Relax Harry, I won't hurt the girl if you join me. You can save whoever you want when you are by my side" He moved a bit closer and Harry held out his hand as if to stop him.

"I will never betray my friends"

"But will they never betray you?" Voldemort inched forward to not startle Harry "Have they always stayed by your side, defended you when you needed someone? Protected you?" While Harry was silent with anger or contemplation Voldemort sent a silent stupefy at him. He was by his body in an instant, catching him before he hit the ground. "Oh Harry, I have you now and I will never let you go"

Harry woke on a bed and slowly sat up, reaching for his glasses. He could still taste the dark magic he used on his tongue, and it was slightly worried that it didn't repulse him. The only thing he noticed at first besides the aftertaste was the heat. He felt as if he was just pulled out of a fire. He wanted to scramble to the nearest ice bath to try to find some relief from the heat that licking his skin.

It didn't take long for him to be repulsed by the fact that he was naked and not alone. Once he positioned his glasses onto his face he moved his eyes over to Voldemort who was sitting in a chair across from him. His crimson eyes were piercing his, seemingly searching for something, probably the remnants of the magic he had unleashed at dinner. Harry let his gaze leave Voldemorts and key in on the clock on the desk shelf, it was 5:47. Not that that knowledge helped him figure out how long he had been out, since he never really paid much attention to the time. He looked back at Voldemort who seemed to have remained motionless. His eyes moved over him, seated in the worn leather chair in his black dark lord robes. His dominant hand held his wand in his lap, but it was held in a deceptively loose grasp. It was like he was daring him to make a move of some kind. It was unnerving. His other hand was resting on the chair arm. He was the picture of carefree power, but it was a half truth, while he was arguable the picture of power, he was anything but carefree.

"How long was I out?"

"Only a few minutes, your magic was swiftly becoming more and more unstable, allowing you to stay in such a state might not have been the best thing for your wellbeing" He felt Voldemort's ruby eyes run over him and he fought the urge to shiver. "So, now that you are back to your average self, I think it is time to celebrate our last evening here" A smirk broke Voldemort's features while Harry started to mentally brace himself for the sexual scars that would not doubt form from this encounter. "_Relax Harry"_ Harry narrowed his eyes at Voldemort

"You always seem to expect things that are just simply impossible"

"You knew that this was coming, and we both know how talented I am. Let your mind relax and allow your body to enjoy it"

"Stop trying to make this situation better than it is. You are the only one who enjoys this contact, so stop trying to convince yourself that I do"

"Don't lie to me" He stood and his demeanor changed in an instant, from calm to annoyed. "You know that you enjoy what I do to you, deep in your mind you know that you want me to beat you so that you don't have to fight anymore. So that people don't have to pour their expectations on you. Because if you lose to me, you will be free of all the stress and all the people" He came to the side of the bed and then sat next to Harry. "You don't want to be the hero. Yield and you never have to be" His hand moved to cup Harry's face and he jerked away from the long pale fingers.

"I may not want to fight, but that doesn't mean that I want you to win" Voldemort moved in a bit closer to Harry, making him grow a more tense the closer Voldemort's face came.

"Yes it does" He closed the distance and Harry felt his cool lips touch down on his own, effectively finishing the conversation. He couldn't help but enjoy the cool skin against his which felt like a raging volcano. Perfect pianist fingers danced over his heated skin, supplying momentary relief. He couldn't catch the sigh of relief that slipped from his throat from the contact. He felt the smile on Voldemort's lips as he continued to ravage his lips. Harry wondered if they would be bruised in the morning from the force. The cool hands slipped over his body and Harry then felt one leave his body as moments later the bed by his hip dipped with the weight of the dark lord. The other hand rubbed his hip bone before pulling his body upwards to meet the one above him. The cool being offering some relief from the fever that stretched over his skin. He couldn't restrain the groans that slipped from his lips as his hardening organ was pressed against another, giving him bits of pleasure from the contact. He could feel the hard cool mass from beneath the robes of the man above him. The hand yanked his hips harder against those above him, grinding the now fully hard appendages together. The lips on his grew more insistent and he could help but get lost in the moment. The cool body felt so nice and the lips were so soft he couldn't help but relax a bit. And it was that slight relaxation that allowed Voldemort to slip his tongue into his mouth. It tasted every bit of him and challenged him to move his own tongue with the one taunting him. He let his instincts take over and found himself fighting against Voldemort yet again, though one could assume that Voldemort didn't mind this kind of fighting.

It took about five seconds of hard core tongue kisses for Harry's head to finally catch up with what his body was doing and a microsecond after that for him to try to jerk away from Voldemort. Though the hand on his hip did not let his body move too far away, he was able to move his lips away for a moment, though Voldemort just followed him, pressing his head into the pillow to stop any further escape as he grew rougher in his kisses. Harry squirmed under him, trying any way he could to get Voldemort off him but only really succeeded in rubbing their cocks together more aggressively. He moved managed to move his hands to Voldemort's shoulders to try to push him off, but he wasn't making much headway. He felt an influx of magic hit him, though not in the form of any spell. It was just pure magic. It washed over him like a drug, filling his body and senses with the most calming and yet stimulating sensation he had ever felt in his life. He wanted to be buried in the magic, to never be apart from it. He stopped all attempts to get away and his actions changed to trying to get closer to the source. The lips on his left for a moment and he could only gasp as he felt another wave of magic pass over him

"Beautiful isn't it?" He murmured into Harry's neck "Quite possibly the most satisfying thing you have every felt?" He peppered a few kisses up to his jaw "We have always been connected Harry. Our destinies have always included one another. It is not so strange to think that our magic would instill such sensations in each other?" He paused and gave Harry a chaste kiss on the lips. When he pulled away Harry could only try to follow. "Anyone can feel and enjoy powerful magic but you will never react like this with another. You were made for me, every bit of you compliments me, and your magic yearns for mine" He kissed his jaw slowly as Harry continued to feel he cool touch and powerful magic.

"I don't want…"

"Shhhh" Voldemort kissed him and released another wave, sending Harry gasping against his lips. "Don't think anymore my Harry, just feel tonight, think again tomorrow but not tonight." That sounding like such a good idea, just enjoy the magic and cool touches, he could do that. But… what would the order think? _What order? They aren't coming anyway. Voldemort is here and is not going anywhere. _But they are my friends. _Friends who left you to endure the whims of the Dark Lord. What friends are those? Enjoy the magic and forget tonight, stop thinking and do_.

Voldemort kissed his lips again, and this time Harry just reacted. His brain shut down as his body just did. His back arched against the Dark Lord, pressing their bodies tight to each other as his lips and tongue fought back against him. Hands moved to wrap around the Dark Lord's neck, pulling his lips hard against his enflamed ones. A cool left hand moved over his side, ghosting over his skin before his hand touched down and his thumb covered Harry's nipple. Harry gasped in response triggering a small smirk to pull on Voldemort's lips as he continued to kiss Harry. His thumb moved in a gentle circle around the nipple before attempting to hover over the pebbled nub but that action was stopped by Harry who arched his back against and pressed the cool digit surely to be body.

A chuckle leaked from the Dark lord's lips in response to Harry's willing body. It was nice to engage a lust driven partner. It was something he could and would get used to, even if he had to play dirty to ensure such a response. He would get Harry to crave his magic and his attention. He would shape the perfect second to stand by his side. For now though, he would enjoy the night with Harry, and imagine doing this whenever and wherever he pleased. It was almost time to remove his own clothes; his manhood was just getting uncomfortable in his pants. But Harry seemed to be ahead of him on that thought. The hands moved to his chest and pushed back his robe Voldemort left Harry's body to kneel on the bed above him. He pulled off the robe and watched as Harry sat up and ran both his eyes and hands over his silk shirt. The buttons were undone and that too was pulled off his body. Harry leaned in and kissed his chest and Voldemort found himself enjoying the sight of Harry worshiping his body. That is how he should look, total bliss and pleasure ruling his features. He felt the boy's hands move over his sides and then to his back, feeling every muscle beneath his pale skin. Voldemot took it upon himself to remove his pants and undergarments with a silent spell, not wanting to move anymore to feel the boy against him. Harry either didn't notice that he was now naked or didn't care, he continued to kiss his abs and chest.

Voldemort let Harry continue for a bit longer before he started to push his back on the bed so their uncovered cocks could touch and when they did, he heard Harry groan with pleasure and he withheld a gasp. Just touching felt so satisfying when Harry was just as horny as he was. He rocked his hips and was rewarded by Harry groaning a bit louder and rocking his hips to meet him. It was simply fantastic how receptive the boy was when he stopped thinking about his annoying friends and just let his body do as it wanted. He started grinding their hips together a bit more aggressively and groaned himself but he held back so he could fully enjoy the sounds slipping from Harry. He leaned down and kissed his neck, not wanting to block any moans that want to escape. He let his hand probe Harry's tight hole, slipping one of his fingers in to start preparing him. He continued to rock his hips so Harry, intentionally or not, started to slowly fuck his finger. He soon added a second and parted them, to further stretch him out and prepare him for a long night.

After adding a third and making sure Harry was enjoying himself Voldemort knew he couldn't wait any long to fuck him into the mattress. He pulled out his fingers and summoned a bit of lube to coat his manhood and he applied some inside of Harry before he moved Harry so his legs were wrapped around his waist. His head teased Harry and to ensure he continue to just act and not think, Voldemort release another wave of magic before sealing Harry's lips with his own. It was while they kissed that he sunk into Harry's warm depth. He groaned deeply in the kiss and felt Harry shudder. Pain or pleasure he didn't care right now, especially since he knew that they would both be cumming many times that night. He waited a moment before pushing in farther to entirely sheath himself inside the chosen one. His body bent towards him and he knew the boy was enjoying himself. He pulled out a bit before pushing inside of him with a bit more force than before. He felt Harry gasp against their lips and he decided to once again kiss him neck, since he knew no protests would leave his lips, least not any he wouldn't enjoy. He started to pick up the pace, setting a good rhythm to avoid being too rough but to be going fast enough for his liking. Later on he would fuck him good and proper, but now he wanted to get him addicted. He moved his lips away and watched Harry experience the pleasure. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted. One of his hands was attached to his bicep and the other was grasping the headboard. His body was tone from all the quidditch he played and practiced for. He was glad to see all the strong muscles. True he had lost a fair amount of that muscle from his stay in the cell, but he would make him exercise to gain that strength back. It would take a strong body to wield the kinds of magic he wanted him to. Though, he brushed such thoughts away, for now he wanted to enjoy Harry and all his little noises. He felt Harry's body tense and then he released a low groan as his penis shot a load on their stomachs. He reached between them and milked his release making the boy buck his hips with pleasure and he knew that Harry would expect him to cum and stop, but he was holding off for now, they would release together, which meant another orgasm for Harry.

He slowed his pace a bit but made sure to make them long and hard. He felt Harry jump and moan from this and Voldemort smiled down at him. His hands jerked the body slowly, paying attention to his head making almost incoherent mumbles tumble from his lips "Please…. Ah… you…. No…. oohhh…. Yesssss…. Now…." He chuckled and kissed his lips. Harry eagerly kissed him back while moving his hips in time with his hand and cock. It didn't really matter what Harry was trying to say, but the point got across, he part of him didn't want him to continue, wanted to rest, but another part was thoroughly enjoying the ministrations and didn't want it to stop. It was getting much harder to hold back the orgasm that he had building inside, but it was principle now. He had to hold out until Harry couldn't.

It was all so much, the magic and the quenching cool to his burning hot, the pleasure, the pain, the everything. Harry was so overwhelmed with it all it was impossible to do anything but go with the sensations. The magic waves that Voldemort continued to supply ensured that Harry wouldn't think about his actions but at this point nothing was going to make Harry say stop. He was in too deep and the only way out was through Voldemort. His orgasm was building again, it was slower than before but it would be as strong if not stronger. He could feel his muscle tighten with anticipation and he felt Voldemort move a bit faster with each passing moment. His arm muscles rippled as his grip on both the headboard and Voldemort's upper arm tightened to the point of discomfort for all parties involved, but he couldn't relax. Everything was too much and he was wound too tight to try to loosen his grasp. Though it didn't seem to both the man above him, if anything it excited him further.

The movements he made were slower than before but harsher… if that was possible. He could feel every inch of Voldemort slide in and out of him and his body relished in the feeling. Cold kisses trailed away from his lips and to his jaw and neck. The hand around his cock was still perfectly timed with Voldemort's thrusts in and out of his body, but it was slowly changing pace. It was moved till the motions were mirror images to each other. He wanted to burst, wanted to have the man above him do the same, to take him higher and feel him a never ending supply of magic. He wanted to feel lips on his and how do you achieve that? You can ask or make it happen. His hand quickly moved from the headboard to Voldemort's head. His fingers dug into the back of his neck and he forcibly directed his lips back up. Harry led the kiss, ramming his tongue forward and doing a dangerous tango with Voldemort. Every part of him was becoming more erratic, his grip did start to loosen but would tighten to a much harsher level. His muscles would clench and unclench but his kiss remained as dominant as he could make it. If he was thinking he would have wondered what the plan was, why was this experience so amazing when every other time was a game on what he could willingly do to avoid doing anything else and still be able to live with himself. He would have wondered why Voldemort didn't use this tactic before. But he didn't wonder, he didn't care, he didn't think, he felt and he reacted. He felt Voldemort pull his lips away and tried to hold him closer but he was overcome and laughing reached his ears, "So eager… oh Harry we will have plenty of time tonight for you to explore and try to take control. But now… you will submit to me" His arm still was tight on his neck and tried still to pull him back down. A particularly deep and fast thrust that bombarded his prostate made him release his neck and it slipped to his shoulder. "You want to cum Harry?" He hissed out words that were not understandable in English or Parseltongue. Another hit to his prostate sent him gasping for breath and his eyes opened the smallest bit and look up into Voldemort's. "Answer me Harry" he rocked back then forward again and Harry nodded quickly

"Yes…. Yes I do" his voice was soft and breathless.

"Submit to me" Harry gasped and tried to move his hips faster to reach his own end and Voldemort let him, but his hand tightened at the base of his cock and he almost cried out in frustration. He knew what that would do. "Submit to me, call me master and you can have as much pleasure as you desire"

"Please, please don't make me" He managed to get out all at once, his body was in overdrive and it only got worse with each passing moment. Another wave of magic passed over him and he shuddered. He would have cum by now, they both would have but they were both too stubborn. "I can't… please let me-"

"Shhhhh, yes you can say it and I will, say it and I always will" His lips touched Harry's fevered flesh and a shudder ran through him, why did he have to feel so good? How could a man so evil be so good? But it seemed even in a dazed bliss Harry managed to hold onto some part of his brain and not just give in. Though, the cost was becoming greater every moment.

"I can't… I can't… I can't… I can't"

"Yes you can. Say it Harry"

"No, please let me… I can't"

"One word Harry" He was gasping too, he knew that Voldemort wanted to cum as badly as he did but was holding out. Harry clenched his muscles around him and heard a groan in response, not that it helped him too much; making Voldemort want to give in was making it harder for Harry to resist him. Part of him wanted to just say it, because it was only a word, but the small part of him still knowing what was going on was making him hold on. If he couldn't stop from enjoying himself he would stop from fully submitting.

His silence was met with no more words but the thrusts were still constant. It was more and more difficult and there was nothing more he wanted to do right at that moment then reach his climax and relish in its splendor… but Voldemort had other plans. He would not release his hold around the base of his cock. With a shuddered breath he felt him spill his seed inside him and slow down some. He was near tears with desire but nothing he did could get Voldemort to remove his hand "Say it and I will, that is all you have to do" Harry tossed his head from side to side, he knew as much to know that he couldn't submit, he couldn't relinquish his standing in this regard. If they were muggles that would be one thing, but they were wizards, and even if he wasn't actively thinking of the possibilities, he knew that your words could be easily used to bind you to another, or cast some sort of spell. Soon there was no movement and Harry let would a whine of discontent "You will submit to me Harry. Maybe not right now, but you will. I am a patient man. I will not torment you again tonight, I want you to enjoy our last night here, but remember what I said" The words were whispered into his ear and the hand around his cock loosened and then a typhoon of magic hit him, pulling a strong climax from him as he spurted ribbons of cum on the two of them. Breathing was hard, his eyes remained half open and he only remembered fractions of Voldemort's satisfied face "Flip over now, I think I want a change of pace"

That was how the night went, constantly moving around, gasps and cries of pleasure, the intoxication of magic, than the rest. Voldemort looked down at his sleeping counterpart and let his hand run over his face, ghosting his features. "So very strong of you today Harry, so strong indeed. But it is not over. You are just so receptive to my magic, and I think you will miss it now. You will have no one and soon you will be begging me to allow you to submit. I will have all of you" He looked over the boy once more before he closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would bring them both back to his manor, and he would have Harry back in his room before he woke up. Then the fun would really begin.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally it's here. True its more of a transition chapter but still important! I apologize for the slow updates but life keeps getting in the way. Please leave reviews for me I love them no matter if they are good, bad, or ugly. Let me know what you think. And without further ado, Chapter 10 :-)

* * *

He was screaming.

Thrashing on the floor and screaming. Blood stained his clothes and his mouth from smashing his face against the ground too many times. His hands were scuffed at his knuckles, like he had been punching something. His torso had been cut, the blood seen through stains that had appeared on his shirt hours ago. His legs were skewed at odd angles, they had clearly been broken in a particularly vicious way from how many breaks there seemed to be. Flecks of blood were also in his hair, even with Ron's red hair the blood seemed to stand out on it.

The floor he was flailing on top of was made of a rough stone, like those in a castle. The walls were much the same only with some tapestries on them. The room was rather large, though seemed smaller since it played host to many people. Or what one would assume were people. Dark shapes in the form of people lined the room, and circled Ron, but there was plenty of room for his torture. Behind some bodies there were three people standing on an elevated platform. One of them was Voldemort. He and Ron were the most detailed people in the room. The other two people on the raised level were anonymous but their cloaks were also very detailed. The fabric was heavy and long, pooling on the ground around their feet. It was pitch black, with black stitching. The fastenings on the cloaks were silver but had a matte finish. The torches around the perimeter of the room caught the silver in the light. One was taller than the other, but gender was indistinguishable due to the falls of the cloak.

One of the cloaked figures had an arm outstretched and wand pointed at Ron and curses shot out at random intervals. No voice was heard but then again it may have been drowned out by the screams Ron was emitting. If one looked closely they would see that Voldemort had his wand pointed at the figure torturing Ron but his grip was relaxed, not threatening but directing or enforcing. What he was doing was not entirely clear, only that one would infer that either the one cursing Ron was not enjoying doing such acts, or that this was their first torture and Voldemort was ready to admonish or praise. The other figure was unmoving. The figure was facing Ron but since no eyes were seem it may have not been watching.

Voldemort's wand lifted and the figure stopped cursing Ron and while he screamed for another few seconds he stopped and just continued to make sounds of discomfort. "Heal him" Voldemort's voice seeped through the room and no one but the second figured moved. A wand was raised and a soft mumbling was heard and loud pops followed with more screams. His legs were put back together along with all other broken and fractured bones. His skin knitted together and soon he was breathing regularly. "I told you to stop the curses if you could. You could be saving Mr. Weasley here a lot of pain" He sighed dramatically and moved closer to the figure who just lowered their wand "But that's right, all your light spells won't stop these curses. You can't save him any pain. You could kill him… but you won't? You could never kill your friend" He sneered at the word and let his hand touch the shoulder of the figure "If you took advantage of what I offered you could stop those curses but you didn't did you? You learned only what was needed and never more" He walked down the platform and towards Ron, who was on his back and had managed to sit up on his elbows with one leg out relatively straight in front of him and the other bent at the knee with his foot flat on the ground. Ron was not looking away from the Dark Lord and if Voldemort was in the habit of smiling or laughing he might have been. "All courageous now that the pain is over aren't you? Do you want to know who has been torturing you and who has been healing you?" He lifted his hand and gestured to the two as if to present them. The two figures walked down the platform "I take the most immense pleasure in introducing you to your torturer, Harry Potter" The hood of the clock disappeared and Harry's face was revealed. He looked like he was in pain and Voldemort did let a laugh escape him "He has been fighting me ever since he got here, but I think I have been causing him far more pain" He then looked at the other figure "Miss Hermione Granger" Her hook was removed and she had tears in her eyes "Miss know-it-all has been neglecting her studies, or else she could have saved you from those curses Harry was using on you. She would have been able to save you. I want you to beg her for help when Harry tortures you again. Can you do that?" He looked at Ron who narrowed his eyes and Voldemort sighed "You aren't as brave as you pretend to be" He nodded at Harry who locked his jaw as if he was defying him but he raised his wand and started casting curse after curse.

The screaming started again, and it was much worse being as close as they were. Cuts erupted all over his body and then blood started to fly. It hit their cloaks and then Ron started to beg "Please… Hermione!" He screamed bones started to break, starting with his fingers and toes "Make it stop!" He screamed especially loud when a curse continued to break some bones, while others were bursting open from the inside as if the pressure inside was too much "PLEASE!"

"Yes, make it stop" Voldemort looked at Hermione and shook his head "Stupid girl, you could have saved your friend… but he has always been more than that hasn't he? You love him" He moved to stand behind her as more tears fell "You failed him" he whispered and then "Stop" The curses stopped again but Voldemort spoke once more "Harry… Kill him"

"Avada Kedavra"

"NOOOO" Hermione woke up suddenly with a scream on the tip of her tongue. She luckily caught it before it left her lips, since any unexpected noise since Harry and Voldemort left usually resulted in Lucius, Snape, or Bellatrix apperating in and not leaving for some time. Her heart was pounding so hard it almost hurt her chest. After in taking a few deep breaths she was able to calm down enough so that it was no longer a thundering beat and more of a dull roar. That was the fifth time she had had a dream like that. It happened often enough that she wondered if it was a dream being forced into her head by Voldemort… but it was different enough each time that she wasn't so sure. Even if it was fabricated by him the message still hit her hard. She failed to protect Ron every time. She didn't know enough, she refused knowledge due to its nature and it cost Ron his life. He would do it too. Voldemort would have Ron tortured and possibly killed to push her. She already obeyed because of Harry, but if he thought she wasn't giving the work he assigned her all, there was no doubt that he would do more to push her. Fabricated dreams, nightmares, or a premonition (if one believed in that sort of thing) it didn't matter what it actually was. What mattered is that the outcome she continued to see was a possibility. She may not have the knowledge to save those she loved and they would die because of her inadequacies.

It was this realization that Hermione made a few days ago that lead to her being in the situation she was currently in. Only Professor Snape and Bellatrix took her to the library anymore. Lucius stopped coming when he saw her bracelet. Snape never spoke to her, only instructing her on which books to read. It seemed though that once she formed her plan the only books she was not given was books on the dark arts. She tried to speak to him about getting more books but he silenced her with a look and once she finished a book or two she was sent back to her room with nothing to occupy her time. Today was different though. Today it was Bellatrix who led her to the library and she would always speak to her. Granted most of what came out of Bellatrix's mouth was not the most pleasant sort of conversation a person could hope to have. Though, Hermione hoped that she would be able to convince Bellatrix to agree to her plan.

"Oh Muddy!" Hermione closed her eyes and looked up at the woman who was standing in her doorway "Time to try to fill that mind of yours with something useful. Though, I don't know if mudbloods can retain any sort of information" She let out a slightly insane sounding giggle and Hermione stood and started to follow her. She opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to come up with a way to ask. Bellatrix continued to rattle off different theories she had about mudbloods and without Hermione noticing, turned and saw Hermione's mouth opening and closing. "Well?... What is it Muddy?" Hermione looked up and saw Bellatrix standing in front of her hand on hip and wand in her other hand.

"Well… I…I"

"Yo..o.o..u. what? Spit it out Muddy"

"Can you teach me dark arts?" Hermione shifted and finally managed to get her question out. She waited for Bellatrix to laugh or something but what she heard was not what she was expecting.

Silence. Total and complete silence. Hermione looked and she saw Bellatrix look a bit shocked. "It's just that I know of your prowess in the subject and I am no longer given books on that material to study and I had hoped you would consider teaching me so that you may see that I am worth studying under you…" She would have stopped there but she needed to give Bellatrix a real reason to want to teach her "And if I am not then showing me the effects of different curses wouldn't really be what one would call punishment so much as a study aid" She finally stopped and waited in silence. She chanced a few more glances at Bellatrix who had not started to laugh or make any sort of remarks. In fact, she did not have any expression on her face. Without a word she continued to walk to the library and Hermione sighed, following her, realizing her plan failed. How would she ever be able to save her friends?

The library was especially quite. Bellatrix had not said a word to her. She had placed books in front of her and then left. The books today were on transfiguration. Darker transfigurations yes, but still not dark arts. It was hours before Bellatrix returned. Hermione did not look up to observe her though. There was still plenty of the book left for her to go through, since she had already finished the others, and she already knew that Bellatrix was in no way inclined to teach her.

* * *

Bellatrix had left to fire call her lord with the news. He had told her that the Mudblood would ask to learn the dark arts. He told her the mudblood would appeal to her desire to torture her to try to convince her. He told her to call him when she finally asked and call she did. He seemed pleased and gave her further instructions.

"She is brilliant Bellatrix. For a mudblood she is almost as smart as me, your lord. You must teach her cunning. You must instruct her with the highest standards. She will meet them. I have reason to suspect that Miss Granger is not all she appears to be. You can be certain that every time these children have foiled my plans was her doing. That sort of mind deserves to feel prized… Be a strong teacher"

She accepted her instructions, if her master saw something in this Muddy than she must be worth the trouble.

"Oh and Bellatrix… Her name is Hermione Granger, not Muddy. If we want to seduce her properly we must make her feel like she is wanted"

So here she was. In the library looking at the Mudblood who she was instructed to teach and also to not call Muddy. Well Granger, Hermione, Miss. Granger… All those simply would not do. If she was taking on her on as a student she needed a fiercer name. Bellatrix struck fear into the hearts of enemies. In time Hermione might… but she needed something else. They would think about it during the training. For now Hermione would work… she supposed.

"Are you done yet?"

* * *

Four simple words made her eyes shoot up. She looked at Bellatrix and then back to the book. She had about one paragraph left of the book. "I have one paragraph left"

Bellatrix summoned the book and scanned the paragraph "Unimportant. Come on we have work to do" She flicked the doors open and started to strut out of the room. "Hurry up Hermione" She called without looking back. Hermione was very puzzled. Did she just use her name? She heard that correct right? She got up quickly and moved to follow Bellatrix. She eventually caught up with her and then kept in pace. A billion questions buzzed in her head but she didn't want to speak in case this was all some sort of joke. It was just so weird that this was happening. Was Bellatrix truly going to teach her? Was she just going to be tortured? Why would she want to teach her? Was she instructed to do so? Was she bored and figured it would be entertainment? The list continued on and on. But she made no try to ask any of these questions and simply followed along.

They followed the hall till the end and took a left, then a right, two lefts, and went down stairs twice. "We have so much to do" Bellatrix walked to a closed door Hermione had never even seen before. She touched her wand to the knob and then turned to face Hermione. Hermione sudden found her own wand being stuffed into her hand "Touch the knob" Hermione starred at Bellatrix and her mind caught up a moment later and she moved in and touched her wand to the knob. Nothing seemed to happen, except she could feel that there was a difference. Maybe this was what it felt like when wards recognized you. "Next time we can just walk in" Yup, wards recognizing her.

Bellatrix pushed open the door and Hermione let her eyes run over the large room. One half was and open expanse of floor. There were weapons on the wall and dummies set up on one wall. There was also a large ornate cabinet in the corner with a similarly styled trunk not far down the wall. The ceiling had hooks attached to it, with hooks on different walls at different heights. The other side was another library of sorts. Shelves and shelves of books with a table and two chairs dominated the other half. Hermione was still standing in the doorway when Bellatrix spoke again "Well come on then" She was already in the middle of the practice side. "We will train here. Every day I expect you to come here after you have read in the library. Can you find your way back?" Hermione walked over to her and nodded "Good. If I take you to the library we will walk over together. Now we will see what you already know and work on your technique" Hermione was barely in front of her before Bellatrix threw a stinging hex at her. It hit her in the shoulder and Bellatrix tsked her "Come on now, that should not have hit you. You should have dodged it" She flicked another one at her and Hermione blocked it with a shield "No. You will expend too much energy and will be killed. Move" She did it again and Hermione dodged it, but before she could celebrate another hit her knee "Keep Moving"

They were at it for about two hours. And while that is such a short amount of time it was more than enough for the first day. Hermione's entire body had been hit with the stinging hex at least once. The last run she could dodge better and Bellatrix was showing her that sometimes you moved, others you blocked. She coached her throughout the two hours. Hermione sat on the floor leaning against a wall and Bellatrix came over to stand in front of her. "Stand up" Hermione pushed herself up and stood before the crazy witch. Bellatrix stared at her with a harsh eye, moving over her entire body as if evaluating her "You did alright for your first day. We will work on your fitness and theory after dinner"

"You mean we will be doing more later on?"

"What? Don't you want to learn to protect Potter and Weasley from us baddies? I know why you want to learn but I also know that there is something you don't know about the dark arts. You will learn, and quickly too. Not because you are so bright, but because you want to. You are jealous of the knowledge the Dark Lord holds, that I and every other death eater posses. Dear Hermione, I think I shall like having you fight at my side in the coming battles" She turned on her heel and left the room "You have two hours to eat, change into a light set of robes and clothes and be back here"

* * *

Harry woke up in a different room. Well he assumed it was different but truth was his glasses were off and he couldn't see anything. But the blobs were different, in different places. When he got his glasses on it was indeed a different room. It was the room he was at before him and Voldemort went away. He was surprised that there was no one here. He figured Voldemort would still be bothering him but nope, empty room. Harry stretched a bit before pushing back the covers, surprised yet again to find himself in pajamas. He knew that he did not fall asleep with clothes on. Sure most people would like waking up with clothes on but… he didn't care to have people dressing or undressing him for that matter. Besides, that meant the Voldemort probably dressed him and that was just not something he liked to think about. He got up and went to the bathroom to shower. Harry stood under the stream of water for a long time. Last night played through his head and he sighed. Never had he felt like he betrayed his friends and family more than he did right now. He was a very willing and active participant last night. He wanted and begged for it. While he knew that magic that Voldemort used on him helped lower his resistance, he knew that he also let it happen. No that wasn't right… He joined in. How could he have stooped to such a level? To fuck Voldemort? And like it? "I can't think about this… it's exactly what he wants. I will just forget about it" Harry closed his eyes and breathed in and out a few times, trying to relax and forget about what had taken place the night before. It was not an easy task but he managed to get the guilt ridden thoughts out of his head, at least for the rest of his shower.

When he finished washing and rinsing he stepped out. Enveloped in the steam, Harry grabbed a towel and rubbed his hair with it before drying his body and securing it to his waist. Walking to the counter, he then placed his hands down on it and stared into the mirror. He thought back to his first year at Hogwarts, when he first saw his parents. He closed his eyes and thought of them, but he knew they would not be proud of him. They would be sickened by him and all the things he had done. "I wish I was strong like you were" the whisper hung in the air for some time before he left the room, his guilt slowly seeping back into his mind.

He was mildly surprised that Voldemort was not waiting to ambush him when he returned from his shower, but he was grateful. He was able to dress in peace and eat the food that had appeared on his bed without being ridiculed. The moment he consumed the food the tray and dishes disappeared. He sat there wondering what next when his eyes moved to the desk and he saw a few books with a piece of paper on top. He stood up and looked down at the stack and read the note "Read these and learn the spells, practice the motions with the quill. I will know if you have not" It was not signed but it didn't need to be. He skimmed the titles and surprise surprise, they were all books on the dark arts. He sighed and grabbed a quill and paper and started to read. He liked to take notes when he read, it helped him learn things faster and Voldemort learned this when they were together alone. He started to supply him paper and a quill so that his studying was optimized.

So that is what he did, read, took notes, and practiced the wand motions. Food appeared at the appropriate times and snacks between the main meals. There was always a glass of water that replenished itself after every gulp so he would never be thirsty. Another thing that Voldemort learn about him was that he hated being thirsty. Whenever he was not with his relatives he strived to not be hungry or thirsty and Voldemort never made snide comments, he just supplied him with the food and water that he wanted. Not overly so but enough. It was odd how much Voldemort gave him and if he didn't hate him so much and want him dead he would probably have said thank you a few times. But he did and so those words only left his mouth if he had no other option.

The entire day had passed and he had finished a few of the books but there was no sign of Voldemort. It was odd but he was still grateful, the vacation from the man was a nice change that the 'vacation' he had with him. Though he wouldn't lie, he was rather bored in the room all alone. He placed the books on the desk again and searched the draws and found nothing. Not that he wasn't surprised, he had just hoped that the mirror he saw Hermione through would have found its way back here. Harry sighed and decided now was as good a time as any to go to bed. He changed into sleepwear and went under the covers. Maybe tomorrow the mirror would be back…

It wasn't in the desk the next day, or the one after that, or the one after that, or the one after that. Five days went by; every day was the same as the last. All he did was read and learn. He wasn't sure if he was even actually awake or if this was some elaborate limbo made for him to lose his mind. He missed seeing people. Hell, he would settle on seeing Snape. What was worse was that his magic was unsettled. Ever since he felt Voldemort's magic his seemed to want nothing more than to find Voldemort and be touched by his again. The feeling was disturbing to say the least but he couldn't help it. His magic was restless and he knew no way to calm it. He wished the man would just come by or something. Maybe this was some alternate reality… What did it matter anyway? He was stuck and he was not going to be free anytime soon. He tried wandless magic but he found himself unable to cast anything useful. He could make his quill float but nothing else. He knew he was stronger than that but it made no difference. No matter how much he concentrated or how precise his words or thoughts were he could only move the quill.

It was past lunch when his magic lurched inside him. Then he felt tendrils of Voldemort's magic seep into the room and the door opened revealing the man himself. Harry almost wanted to sigh with relief, he felt calm after days of discomfort. From the look on Voldemort's face, he could see the instant relaxation that melted through his body. He didn't react any other way to it though; he simply walked in and sat on a chair he summoned. Harry remained silent, but couldn't repress the shudder that moved through his body as Voldemort released a wave of magic his way "I shall never tire of your body's reaction to my magic" It was nice to hear another voice other than his own. It was nice to see another person besides himself. But this was Voldemort so he must want something. And it was never a good thing to have him in a room, alone no less. "I shall test you on what you learned this week, as I will every Friday" Harry felt Voldemort's eyes rest heavily on him but he didn't want to meet his eyes. He had to fight to repress a sigh when more magic slithered closer to him. "Yes… I do really I enjoy that" He must have been smirking, but Harry was still not looking. "What curse did you find most interesting?" That made Harry glance up at him… what kind of question was that?

"Sorry?"

Voldemort looked at harry and leaned in slightly as he spoke "I said, what curse did you find most interesting?"

"Err… I dunno, I didn't really have a favorite I guess" Voldemort let out an amused sound, not quite a chuckle but more than a hum. He tapped his wand on the chair while he looked at Harry.

"So you had a few you liked?" There was a smirk on his face, as if he was teasing Harry before testing him.

"No, I didn't really care for any of them really"

"Ahh" He stood up and walked to the desk holding a few books, but more importantly, all his notes. "What was the first one you learned?"

"Minutergum, it drew the blood from its victims from pores of the skin"

"And you don't like it?"

"Not particularly"

"Why?"

"I don't like hurting people and that curse is fairly gruesome for my tastes"

"And if you were going to use it against one of my death eaters…"

"What?"

"Would you use it against one of my death eaters"

"I dunno"

"I do not know, or I don't know. So you may not use a curse like this one to protect your friends and their families?"

"I would fight but I _dunno_ if I would use that curse"

"You are intentionally being difficult. So what about fagmencollum? That one must be more to your tastes"

"Yeah… I suppose it would be"

"So would you use it?"

"I guess if it came down to it, to protect the my friends I would"

"And yourself?"

"Myself?"

"What would you use to protect yourself? Or have you decided that you are destined to die and have become a martyr?"

"I don't want to die"

"That wasn't what I ask you"

"Well I am stating that I do not want to die"

"You still haven't answered my question"

"Yes, I would use it to protect myself"

Voldemort remained silent, not moving a muscle. He simply watched Harry and then after a tense and very silent minute sighed, bringing a hand to his head. He rubbed his temple for a moment before his hand dropped and he starred right into Harry's eyes. "I don't think you would. I know you Harry Potter. I have been in your head, I know how you think. I know how you act. You would rather die than fight for your own life"

"Then why didn't you kill me in the graveyard? If I want to die so badly? Why did I fight you then?"

"Well, I do believe it wasn't until the following year that your godfather died… You have always been reckless but you have gotten much worse since he passed through the veil"

"Don't talk about him…" Harry's voice was soft, clearly angry.

"No need to be upset. Forget I said anything. Let's get back to your test and then we shall eat"

True to his word, he never said another word on the subject of his godfather. He only asked questions about the many books he had read. No curses were cast when the answer was wrong. He would shake his head and correct him. Telling him what his answer pertained to and then what the correct answer would have been. It was the weirdest thing to happen in the past months. Voldemort didn't seem to be annoyed with his wrong answers. He never got short with him or gave him looks that indicated he should have known something. He simply corrected and taught. Harry made the realization that he made in their week together was back… Voldemort was an astounding teacher. If he was hired for Defense Against the Dark Arts all those years ago Hogwarts would have definitely turned into some sort of magical powerhouse. Then again, this was like a private tutoring session. They were not in a class of forty or so students. It was the two of them, in a room, having an oral exam on a week worth of material.

Harry surprised himself with how much he remembered from earlier and how many details he had retained. Whatever Voldemort felt was carefully masked behind a face of patience. The questions continued for a long time, maybe pushing three or four hours, before the stopped and Voldemort only watched him. No sound was made for a minute before Harry shifted, feeling uncomfortable in the silence. It seemed to break whatever train of thought kept the Dark Lord quite.

"Study more, you did well but you also forgot basic things. You can't move forward until you have a firm grasp of these things" He stood and made his way to the door.

"Hang on" Harry almost regretted speaking up when Voldemort turned and looked at him expectantly but he was so confused. "Is that… I mean not that I want… but it's not like you… What I mean is that…"

"Yes Harry?"

Harry looked at him and didn't know what to think. Where was the monster that forced him to be an active participant in his rape? That touched him constantly and hissed innuendos to him. He didn't know what to think about this new monster that took his place. It was like night and day and it was confusing.

"Nevermind" Harry turned away and laid on the bed. A few seconds later he heard the door open and close and once again he was alone. It was only a few minutes after he left did Harry realize that Voldemort had left before they ever got to eat.

* * *

Voldemort was pleased with how well Harry did as he tested him, but he was overjoyed when he stopped him from leaving right away. He had noticed the difference of course, but stopping him meant that he didn't like the change, that he was far more comfortable with a more physical relationship. Well maybe it was just that he was used to it. Sure he didn't say it outright about not liking the change in behavior, but in another week or two Harry would do just about anything for some attention, even if it was from him.


	11. Chapter 11

So here is another one for you guys! I hope you like it. Please review because it helps me write faster and I like reading what you guys have to say. I hope to update faster and this time I was able to but your reviews do help. Tell me the good the bad and the ugly, and if you have any opinions or ideas. I write for myself but I also write for you guys so let your voices be heard!

I don't own any person I write about but I do own my thoughts. Now without further ado... Happy Reading!

* * *

After Voldemort left Harry sat down and looked at his desk to find food had now appeared, and it was prepared for two. Well that goes to show that he was apparently planning on eating here. Apparently the house elves did not get the message "Hope you starve" he mumbled and sat down, picking at the meal. It was spectacular but he was still a prisoner and it made the meal less than satisfying. He was also having mixed feeling about Voldemort, though it was probably more due to the fact that he had not seen anyone for five days and his magic decided to become all addicted to his. He would just have to take up meditation or something to keep his magic from making him go stark raving mad from the separation.

Harry ate the meal slowly, eating his portion of it and letting the other portion get cold. He then sat and contemplated going right to bed, but he wasn't tired. He looked at the desk and all that was left were his notes, the food that replaced the books was now gone. "Sneaky little buggers" Granted this was what house elves did, but it was like they were invisible. He turned away from his desk for moments at the most. Then again he never did see the elves, maybe it was all magic. Not that it really matter, if it was elves they would never talk to him anyway and chances were high he would never ever see them so it would be like everything in his room was enchanted anyway. It really didn't matter what the cause was only that he now was left with nothing to do but review his notes or go to sleep. Neither was too tempting; seeing as one meant studying was to horrifically kill people while the other meant dreaming about it. In the end he opted for dreaming about curses rather than study them since he honestly did not want to be good at casting anything he read about. Sure they could definitely help when fighting with the Order but come on, he would never actually snap someone's neck with a curse like that.

"I'm not a killer" Harry mumbled and sat on the side of his bed. But even as he said those words they didn't ring as true as he felt they should. Sure maybe he didn't actually kill people, with the exception of Professor Quirrel but that was self defense right?

_Maybe when you grabbed his hand but when you grabbed his face… you were going for the kill_.

"Ballocks" He was only trying to ensure Voldemort did not come back to life. He didn't know Quirrel would die.

_Deny what you want but you can't deny that people around you tend to die or get seriously hurt_.

Now that was one internal debate he definitely could not win. He was not even going to argue. Everyone he cared about had been hurt because of him. A few had died.

_And the ones who die are the ones you try so hard to protect. Of course your stupid cousin doesn't die or even get seriously injured but Sirius does. Draco is like the energizer bunny yet you try to help Cedric by grabbing the cup at the same time and what happens? You got him killed._

"I know" He hung his head and when he looked at his hands he realized something. He was talking to himself. That was just one sign of mental instability and Harry grumbled. "On top of everything else I'm losing it. Even if I do get out of here I'll probably been thrown into the nearest bin" He shook his head trying to dislodge some disturbing thoughts that seem to have taken root. He knew that this was all probably because his magic was over stimulated and he was tense. A sleep full of nightmares was sure to help him feel right as rain. Yeah right.

He stood up and took off his day clothes, pulling on some cotton pants before climbing into bed. Yeah he should probably be wearing a shirt here of all places but he preferred sleeping without one, it was just the pants that something he never liked to be without. Besides, torso touching he could handle, When the touching moved below the belt it when life tended to hit rock bottom. So he pulled the blankets up around him and closed his eyes, trying to remember every single play during the world cup a few years ago and after what seemed like thirty seconds Harry was asleep and without a single nightmare to pull him back to consciousness.

When Harry woke he found that he had slept through the entire night and felt rather refreshed. He also had no inclination to have an argument with himself which was a step in the right direction. He saw that the desk was now adorned with a bowl of oatmeal and some fruit. He got up and did his business in the bathroom before he picked up an apple and sat on the desk next to the rest of the food. Harry managed to keep a rather blank mind, mechanically eating his food as he starred off into space. He took a few bites of the oatmeal, but wasn't too hungry and found himself eating more fruit than oatmeal.

Once done he watched his food, waiting for something to happen but when nothing did he wondered if they were ordered to not be seen. He closed his eyes for ten seconds and when he opened them sure enough the food was gone. Instead of the food was a note.

_All work and no play makes my Harry very dull and annoying, if you wish to leave simply open the door and state where you wish to go and you will be shown the way_

No signature of course but honestly, who else could it be? At first he wondered if it was a trap but then again, what did he care? It wasn't like any trap would result in his death. And pain? Like he hasn't been in pain the majority of his time here anyway. He got dressed in fairly plain clothing, gray pants and a crimson shirt. He would love to wear jeans and a plain t-shirt but Merlin forbid any muggle clothing in the Dark Snake's lair. He pushed up the long sleeves on the shirt since apparently along with muggle clothing he did not believe in short sleeves either. Or maybe the weather wasn't warm enough…. Not that it matter anyway. He quickly tied his shoes and opened the door.

And was met with the sight of two full suits of armor blocking his way. "What the…" Harry looked at them and a scowl made its way onto his face "State where I wish to go huh? How about home" What happened next Harry wasn't really expecting. He figured the suits moved but to have them shift around like they were confused and turn their helmets towards each other as if they were conversing was another thing entirely. Eventually they stayed put and looked back at him, as if to say that his request was not valid. Then all of a sudden he got hit in the face with a paper airplane. "HEY" It fell to the floor once it made contact and he bent down and picked it up. Opening it left he looking at another note from you know who.

_Very funny but they can't escort you somewhere if it does not involve moving_

"Ha ha like I honestly consider this my home?" He looked at the suits and sighed, well it was worth a shot. He thought for a moment before smiling "Take me to see my friend Hermione" This time they didn't even shift. They just continued to look at him. He managed to see this note before it hit him and was able to dodge out of the way. "Bloody hell Voldemort. Stop sending me paper airplanes. Seems muggle for you don't ya' think?" he snapped and immediately regretted it when one of the suits flicked him with its metal gauntlet. He had been flicked in the face loads of times, but had never been on the receiving end of flick that was done with a finger incased with metal. "Ow" He glared up at the suits and had now forgotten about the note that he dodged and it apparently took a turn about the room and hit him on the right side of his face. "That's IT" He was quite done with abuse by animated objects and took one step back and slammed the door in the suits of armor's faces. He looked at the note that after hitting his face fell to the floor and was no longer moving. Harry picked it up but didn't open up the note to read. He crumbled it up, ensuring it would not be flying and hitting him in the face again, and threw it in the corner of the room. So much for his venture outside. Sure he was bored out of his mind but he really didn't want to deal with paper airplanes and enchanted knights in the foreseeable future.

So instead of leaving the room and doing anything worthwhile Harry remained in the room and simply did nothing worth mentioning to anyone. He sat in silence, and spent his day sleeping, scribbling nonsense, drawing with a quill and ink (a very messy pastime), doing random exercises in the room, and glancing over his notes. It wasn't very interesting, but no paper airplanes attacked him and he wasn't hit by suits of armor.

The next week followed much like the last. He got books that he was instructed to read. He read them, took notes on what he read and then when he was done he went to bed. He showered when he woke up and did it all over again. He had yet to see anyone else and when he tried his door on Tuesday it was locked. "So much for free time" He studied all week, each day going by exactly like the one before it, the only change was the books he read or the food he ate. Surprisingly Harry found himself looking forward to Friday because he knew that Voldemort would be coming, and he would be able to see and converse with someone else. Though the moment he realized he was excited to see Voldemort Harry grew pissed off and had an awful end of the week. Thursday came and went and by the time Friday rolled around Harry was grumpy. By the time Voldemort entered his room Friday afternoon Harry found himself in a foul mood. He felt his magic settle down as Voldemort entered and released some of his own magic into the air but Harry barely reacted. He was too pissed to relax.

"How did you like your books this week?"

"…."

"I decided that every week you shall receive a new topic of books. Severus has told me he thought you were terrible with potions so I figured that we should work on that early on and see how you do"

"…."

"Harry, enough you shall speak or I will have to punish you"

"The books were fine and Snape is right, I was not good at potions in his class"

"In his class… does that mean you are good at potions? That you just did not excel in his class?"

"Does it matter? You are making me learn them now. Can we just get on with your test?"

"Very well. If that is what you wish. Why does the draught of the living dead require that…."

So the questions began. Similar to last week Voldemort was a patient teacher. He did well on the potions from Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. Though the potions that he 'learned' Thursday and earlier in the day did not stick due to his mood. He tried to answer his questions honestly but he got increasingly more frustrated with each wrong answer. They stopped sooner than they did last week and Voldemort simply looked at him

"Are you going to tell me what tweaked with you mood so much yesterday that you were incapable of retaining any information?"

"No"

"You know Harry, I am not your enemy anymore" He stood from his seat at Harry's desk and walked to Harry's spot on the bed. His hands moved to touch Harry and Harry found himself wanting to both jerk away and lean into his hand. He settled for remaining stick still and felt Voldemort's cool hand on his cheek. He was more affected by his magic when Voldemort touched him and could feel his body relax because of it. "I will always try to help you become the best. I will protect you better than the order ever could. Stop fighting me and let go" He said softly before moving away on his own accord. He managed to get control of himself before Voldemort left.

"I know what you are doing. I may be younger than you and not as smart but I am not thick. Stop trying to talk to me like we are mates or something. I am your prisoner, you are my jailer. You are making me read these by holding my friends over my head. So piss off. Quiz me or whatever but stop trying to bond with me, it won't work."

Voldemort had turned around when he had started and remained silent throughout his rant. But his continued silence made him uneasy. Thankfully Harry did not look away and stayed fairly firm with his body language. After a moment Voldemort shrugged "Fine, Fridays I will enter and quiz you then leave you be. If that is your wish"

"It is"

"Then until next time Harry" Voldemort then turned and was out of the room in a flash, closing the door behind him.

"What the… that actually worked?" Harry was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth though; he was going to take what he could get.

* * *

Voldemort was not worried about Harry's outburst. It had already been two weeks; it was only a matter of time before he was starved for more human contact. Harry would break long before he did, because let's be honest, when was the last time that a dark lord broke down before their prisoner? Oh right, never.

He swept away from Harry's rooms and just went to his own private study not far away. Their bedrooms were next to each other, but the study was on the other side of Voldemort's room and was only accessible through his quarters. One way to ensure Harry didn't manage to slip into his study, because if Harry were to by some unknown means get into his chambers, there was no way he would stay long enough to make it to the study out of fear of being caught. He was a curious little lion but not stupid.

Voldemort brushed past his doors and entered his study, locking the doors behind him with a flick of his wrist. He worked in here when he did not wished to be disturbed, not even his most loyal would seek him out here. On the desk were books on prophecies, bits of paper with timelines, different lines of the prophecy he was interested in, along with what it could mean under each one. The Binding Day. He had an idea as to what day this could mean, and he could try all his different theories over the course of a year but he wondered if he should just not worry about this day. He glanced at the other end of the prophecy 'Three becomes two and two can call on the one but the one will deny them. One shall be strong and battle the two to return to three and three they shall be.' So He removed Harry from his friends, which had to be that first part. He would of course battle his friends once he seduced his properly and then he will convince them to join. There was the possibility that they would convince him but the likelihood of that happening after they were found and Harry was knee deep in dark arts? Slim. But what about Granger… he had her here, and was taunting her with knowledge, teasing her mind with it. Were they the two? Was Weasley the one? From what he gathered this Ron character was pretty useless. Maybe it was Granger that resisted and fought the boys. She was intelligent enough to pull it off. But the only scenario that made sense was the first he had come up with. Maybe he should just kill the girl and break the prophecy.

Voldemort let his head rest in his hands as he sighed "Prophecies" He mumbled and glanced at his books and notes. He could give Granger bits to figure out, but he was no fool. She was definitely smart enough to figure out more than he would tell her. She would probably have some answers but she would learn far more than he wanted her to about this prophecy. He didn't really want anyone to know about it. As far as anyone really knew that first prophecy was still reigning supreme. Unspeakables perhaps knew that there was another prophecy, and maybe anyone who had heard the original given but it this prophecy was not like the first, either name was mentioned, which is why it took so long for him to find. No matter, he knew of it now and he had Harry where he wanted him. The Order would never know what hit them until it was too late.

As for Harry… It was still a bit tense from their week together it would seem. A few more weeks alone may be just what he needed. He would have to be careful though, Harry wasn't stupid, careless but not stupid. He would expect something like this, he may think that this is all a ploy but he had to be smarter than Harry. Not that outsmarting the boy was difficult, Harry was just lucky most of the time, not so much brain power used up in their meetings. Voldemort could plot with the best of them, hell, he may be the best at scheming and plotting to get what he wanted, and his full attention was on Harry.

* * *

It was a very dull Saturday since Harry still didn't open the door to his room and see the enchanted suits of armor. He didn't even know if the door would still open after what happened last night but he didn't really feel up for trying. He spent most of the day thinking about his friends, especially Hermione since he had not seen her in long time. He hoped all was well with her but he wasn't sure. He could only hope that Voldemort was keeping his promise. It was a fairly stressing day since his 'saving people complex' was obsolete, which made the situation much worse, so by Sunday he knew he needed to at least leave his room, even if he walked around the halls.

With this knowledge he got ready to braze his enchanted body guards and reached for the knob and turned it. He half expected the knob to halt his movement but much to his relief the knob turned easily on greased gears, silently unlatching his door. Pulling the door proved to show the guards in the same spot that he left them. He bite his lip and looked at them "I want to go outside" Harry figured this too would be off limits but was stunned for a moment when the guards moved away from the door and one started walking while the other waited for him "Wow…." He let his feet follow the suit while his mind strived to find a reason as to why he would be allowed outside. It just didn't make any sense. He could probably outrun these guards and while it was almost a certainty that there would be wards and other magical deterrents, he could help but think being allowed out was just not right.

When Harry turned his attention away from his thoughts and back to his surroundings the guards were leading him down a set of stairs. He let his eyes wander over the walls of the entrance hall and was engrossed with the features. The ornate cravings on the banister of the staircase he was presently walking on. There were of course snakes, but they were camouflaged in the turned wood, surrounded by designs that seemed to have no rhyme or reason. The walls were mostly bare but large pieces of artwork dominated certain walls. The colors in the large tapestry were warm, which was surprising considering where he was. It was a confusing looking tapestry with the main shape being a circle and what looked like words on it but the letters moved around, became stationary in one place before moving again. As he was about to move closer the artwork on the other side caught his eye.

Paintings on another wall varied from portraits, scenes of a very unforgiving looking forest, and a view looking up upon a cliff from below with waves. It was not what Harry was expecting but found he rather liked the paintings; each one for different reasons. He detoured and stepped in front of the forest and saw very soft brush strokes. It was as if while painting such a harsh piece the artist showed no hint of anger or pride. If anything it seemed like the strokes suggested a crazy attention to detail… that or the artist was in love with painting or the scene. It was then that Harry realized there was a pair of eyes looking out from the forest at him. They were yellow. Small but bright. They did not move any closer, they stayed far back, peaking out between the leaves of a bush. Harry moved a bit closer and then the eyes disappeared completely. He stopped and raised a brow… where could it have gone. His eyes immediately scanned the other pictures nearby but found nothing, deciding that it probably went farther into its own painting. Stepping back Harry glanced that the two suits that somehow managed to flank both his sides without him noticing. He took another step and the one guard started to move toward the door, its armor clinking with every step. How had it managed to sneak up on him? He followed the suit to the door at the other end of the room. He glanced back at the forest painting as light poured into the room from the now open door. He turned, raising his hand to shield his eyes as they got used to the sun for the first time in a long time before continuing his march outside, unaware that the yellow eyes had returned and watched his departure from the room before disappearing once more.

* * *

It seemed that Harry was finally bored enough to leave his room with his armored escorts. He wondered how long it would take him, but he seemed that two weeks locked away in one room was enough for Harry. Understandable, being confined to one place would make any person stir crazy. He hated being confined to Quirrel's head, though he was underneath a turban most of the time. Voldemort leaned back in his chair and thought about what the next move was. The last raid was successful, the witches and wizards of Britain feared him, but he was also getting enough people joining to sustain his death eaters with enough ponds so that his most loyal were not at too much of a risk. It would be such a blow to his forces to lose someone like Bellatrix. Lucius was training some of the newer death eaters in his spare time. Bellatrix was also training some new recruits but he wanted her to concentrate on Hermione, which if all went well would pay off handsomely in the end. It was hard to live without the dark arts after learning so much about them and practicing them. He was confident in Bella to catch Granger with promises of more knowledge.

That was after all Miss Granger's weakness. It wasn't power, or immortality, or even her friends like Harry's. It was knowledge. It was her not knowing something that in turn could help her friends or her life. She feared not being smart enough and that was her downfall. She was a brilliant witch, Voldemort knew her potential when he learned of Harry's friends and realized that most of his success was from Hermione figuring out most of the puzzle. In time he knew that he would privately tutor Hermione, but for now Bella would be a good teacher, so long as she followed his instructions and let go of her aversion to muggleborns. Power was power, greatness was greatness, and Hermione had the makings of both. Bella would eventually understand.

Voldemort stood and paced in the lounge, looking outside to see the suits lead Harry through the grounds. He looked on without really watching, thinking about what would cause the largest blow to the Order. Maybe he would go after Harry's other friend, Ron Weasley and see what chaos could ensue. He was sure that killing one of the Weasley clan would shake up the Order a bit… or maybe someone else. If Ron was going to join them he would probably be angry with the death of a sibling. So maybe an older member. Someone of more importance and that would be harder to kill. He smiled at the thought and stopped by the fireplace. He removed his wand from his robe and slashed it through the air with a slight flourish at the end. He then waited as he watched the tongues of the flames run over the log slowly turning to ash. He felt the wards shift and knew that he must not have been busy if he arrived so quickly; but it was always better to arrive faster, one never knew what kind of mood he would be in. Voldemort waited for the knock to sound the arrive of the one he requested and when the sound reached his ears he waited a moment. He was never too eager to meet with his death eaters.

"Enter" The inner workings of the knob clinking told him the door was being opened. Light steps and the rustle of a robe told him his death eater was moving. And semi-hard breathing told him he either rushed to this meeting or is nervous. Voldemort turned and looked at Severus. "I require your wand"

This was the test, to play his part he would have to give his main defense away. True he could cast nonverbal spells, but blocking spells without a wand was a bit harder to do. However it only took a moment for Voldemort to be holding his wand. He placed it within his robes and then looked back at his death eater.

"Ever so timely in getting here today, I believe this may even be a record for you. Tell me was Dumbledore just waiting for you to be called to me or did you actually find yourself with some free time?"

"I just finished a potion my Lord"

"And?"

"Dumbledore expressed his concern for the lack of information about Harry"

"I know you told him I took him for a week" That was met with silence and Voldemort sighed "I know Severus" Again more silence and Voldemort starting to move about the man who did not look as nervous as one would expect. "I know that you tell Dumbledore enough so that he is not blindsided by certain events. Which is why I never told you I was taking Harry when I did. Dumbledore is a skilled Legilimens and that there is only so much you can keep. I also know you do not try to hide anything from him" Severus made no move to defend himself which Voldemort was glad for, Lucius would have interrupted him already and then he would have had to curse him. Severus was good for his silence. "You have played both sides of the war for so long and you uses to me are innumerous. Tell me one thing, when did you forsake what your mark means and become spy for Dumbledore?"

"Lily Potter"

"Ah yes… You did ask she be spared. She will forever be my downfall will she not? First with you and then with Harry. Her protection over him destroyed my body and made life infinitely more difficult. But yes you loved her and wanted her for yourself" More silence "I will say that I told her she could be spared if she gave me her body but she refused, I would show you the memory but that would give you no comfort to watch her die would it? No matter I find myself in need of sending Dumbledore a message and here you are, the one that has direct access to his ear"

It seemed now Severus was tensing, unsure of what message he would be sending, and if he would be telling Dumbledore anything or if he would in fact be the message. Voldemort moved back in front of Severus and tapped his wand to his lips as if to ponder the answer the question that was tumbling around inside Severus' head.

"No" He turned and watched to a chair before sitting on it. He waited for Severus to react and did not take too long.

"My Lord?"

"You are not the message, but I will require something from you" Voldemort watched Severus for his reaction and found the man looked even more nervous than before.

"I want your loyalty back. I can force it or you can give it freely. You are playing a dangerous game Severus, You are lucky you skills are so valuable or else you may not have made it into this room alive. So what will it be?"

He could see the gears working in his head, trying to figure out how to say yes without meaning it, or trying to figure out what he could do to force his loyalty. They were both masters of the mind in different ways and Voldemort could see that Severus was confident in his abilities to shield his mind, but he was weary of the power he knew he was up against.

"You can help Harry here. He is much more like Lily than you believe. Spitting image of James but he did not inherit his gifts from him. You know I will kill Harry before the Order ever gets him back. So protect her son"

"I saved his life through school, my debt has been paid"

"To James yes, but I think you seek to look after Harry for Lily, to show her your love. Harry will need a familiar face. Miss Granger is put at ease by your presence; I can see and feel it when you are with her in the library. You are a professor are you not? Do you not wish to protect your students?"

"You are isolating Harry and Hermione is being taught by Bellatrix. Do not play me for a fool you need potions not a support for the children. You already know who you wish them to look to for guidance and it won't be me"

"Have you told Dumbledore?" At Severus' look Voldemort continued "About Hermione's new undertakings? Does he know she casts dark spells and has been taken under the wing of Bella? Does he know what I am having her and Harry learn?" His continued silence was telling and he smiled in victory before laughing at the idea "You think the world will not accept them after what they have done? It won't. It would eat them and spit them to Azkaban before you could blink. People fear the dark arts, think its evil but tell me this… Have you forsaken the arts along with your loyalties?" Severus narrowed his eyes and remained silent. No matter, he did not need him to talk, he needed him to listen. "No of course not, because you are a dark wizard. There is no shame in being what you are… unless you live in our world than being dark means dangerous." Voldemort stood back up and moved to Severus "But I am dangerous, I have and will kill anyone in my way. I will take over the ministry and kill the order. I will let the dark arts return to their former glory. It will be taught in schools again, alongside the light magic Dumbledore so tightly holds onto"

"What?"

Good, he was surprised, now was time to pitch the real sale and gain a loyal potions master once more. "There are two sides to magic, without one the other will die. You must have noticed that the standards at Hogwarts are lacking. People like Miss Granger are left grasping for knowledge with nothing to slake her thirst. This world needs both kinds to survive, without it we will all be lost to muggles. Follow me again Severus"

He did not speak for some time but only time would tell if he bought his words. Most were true, he knew that they needed a balance; it was common sense after all. The world he envisioned would be a great one. Britain would always be the powerhouse of Europe and perhaps someday he would take on the continent but for now, the isles were enough. He would rule with an iron fist, but Harry would inspire the love of the country to listen. Severus only knew the half of it, but it should be enough.

"If unity is what you want then the war is not needed, a truce should be called and "

"Have them try to arrest me? Send me to Azkaban? You are not as smart as I thought you were if you really believe that. No the only way is to fight the light for control of the country, they will not relinquish their hold on it otherwise"

"If you spoke with Dumbledore then perhaps you could "

"No. I will kill them, not negotiate with them. If they will to speak I may listen, but once I gain control I don't want to be bothered by a rebellion of light witches and wizards who have no vision. Now what is your answer?"

It was slow coming and Voldemort wondered what he would say. Severus schooled his features to give nothing away and that was the most frustrating part. Would he have a loyal servant again or would he be forced to take another approach? He knew Severus was smart, that he would probably do the smart thing but then again, he did not think Severus would betray him to Dumbledore over a woman.

"I won't join you again"

Well it wasn't for lack of trying. Voldemort nodded and raised his wand "I really did not want to do this"

* * *

The Garden was beautiful. The colors and scents were tantalizing and Harry was so glad he braved the suits of armor and potential airplanes to go outside. The weather was beautiful. The sun was so bright when he initially walked outside. It blinded him for a few seconds. He couldn't help but let a slow grin grace his lips as he breathed in the fresh air and let his eyes run over the vibrant colors before him. He walked around slowly, taking every bit of nature in. He never realized how much he loved being outside until he was cooped for weeks on end. He sat by a tree and watched the sun in the sky as it was eclipsed by clouds. Harry let his eyes fall closed and let his other senses take over. His hands ran over the grass and to the dirt, over rocks and roots. He relished in the feeling of something other than what he found in his room. Everything here was breathing, living. It was so calming and Harry was glad he came out today.

Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked up the tree he was against. There was nothing to be seen but branches and leaves but it was a sight Harry missed. He missed being able to at least look out of a window and see leaves and grass, but in his prison there were not windows. Under different circumstances he may have considered trying to find a way to get a window but as Voldemort's prisoner? Not a chance in hell. He would just have to enjoy the time he got outside when he could. Harry let his eyes fall close again and tried to forget everything. Pretend he was a kid at the park with his parents. There was no war, no need for worry, just him and his parents at the park. As he thought about his mother and father he felt slightly ashamed with how weak he must appear to them. They fought so hard and he… well he was basically their killer's whore. "So much for a nice day in the sun" he mumbled and climbed up to his feet, letting the guards lead him around to see whatever it was that the suits wished for him to see.

The troop walked down a path, further from the tree Harry originally stopped at and stopped by a pond. There seemed to be some sort of creature in the water, it moved often and now and then Harry caught what he thought were eyes peering back at him, but the creature did not come close enough for him to her certain. It could have been his eyes playing tricks on him; it had been some time since he looked at anything that wasn't in his room. He sat back and let his eyes focus on something else before looking back in the pond. He saw movement in the bottom of the pond again but like before it was too far away to really see what type of creature it was. Harry just watched it dart around the bottom of the pond for awhile before he once again was up and being led by the suits. They took his to a table with two chairs, but there was only food in front of one of the chairs. Harry looked around, wondering if someone was going to join him but knew that if that were so the elves would have supplied food for the other person.

"Where is everyone?"

He knew that there were other people in this place. He had heard them speak when they walk by his room, faintly but he could still hear them. He figured that there were probably death eater meetings that took place but he hadn't seen anyone. It was like the moment he stepped foot outside his room the manor became deserted. Granted today was Sunday and maybe death eaters had the day off? Unlikely but who knew. He only saw Voldemort now on Friday's which was also odd. From not having a moment without the man breathing down his neck or hissing to his familiar about the different things he was going to do, to now only conversing once a week and most of that time being dedicated to being tested and rarely being touched was almost nerve racking. There had to be a reason. He would not change his actions without a very good reason. His body slipped into the seat and started to slowly eat as he thought about what was happening.

He was locked in his room every day of the week

While in his room he was instructed to study the material given to him

Voldemort came to his room on Friday to test him

He was now allowed out of his room on Saturday and Sunday led by two suits of armor

Harry continued to eat and figured that Voldemort wanted him to be consumed by his studies and grow a desire to continue learning more dark magic. That after a week of hard work he would feel grateful to Voldemort for the break on the weekends. That he would feel appreciative towards him for allowing Harry to be outside. Well he knew it was just a trick, a way to make him feel indebted to Voldemort more than he already was.

"I owe him nothing" Harry finished his food and glanced around. The sun passed overhead and was on its descent. He had a few hours of daylight and he was not going to waste them. Voldemort was going to let him outside? Well then he would go outside and he would do what he wanted. He stood and looked at the suits "Shall we?"


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, again. Sorry again for the slow updates, but I think they may come faster. I got some great advice on what to add into the story and next chapter you will see the change. Some of you don't want any information on any other characters in the story while other do. I think I will write this how I would want to read it and therefore I will be giving more attention to what else is happening. Harry and Voldemort will still be center stage but I always like knowing the side stories as a reader and as a writer I want to offer other parts of the story to wonder about. I am sorry if you don't like this but you can always skip these parts since I try to break up different points of view with the dividing lines so you can skip through using those. This was a lot longer than I thought it would be so please read and enjoy and leave a message if you feel so inclined, I would love to read it.

* * *

Monday was here before he knew it. No more time outside, no more sun or the breeze. Just a stack of books, cup of water, paper, and a quill for notes. Everything else in his room remained the same. It was becoming quite boring here. He was looking forward to the weekend so that he could try to find someone else to talk to besides Voldemort. The only thing that changed week to week was the material. And surprisingly he was learning.

It was astonishing what one remembered even if they really didn't want to. In fact, Harry found himself remembering best what he did not want to know. He was best at recalling the darker curses and those books were two weeks ago! Monday had some material from last week, since the material from Thursday and Friday he did so poor on when tested, but only a book of hand written notes. The rest of the books were on transfigurations. So that is what Voldemort decided he should learn about this week. Most of the spells were interesting and would come in handy, but the idea of learning useful things from his enemy while held captive was just difficult to stomach.

With every new book Harry just assured himself what use it would be when he got out of this place, how he would know that much more from being here. That he would be able to help the order better because of his study under Voldemort. Though when thought of like that… studying under him… being tutored by… It all sounded so bad. Oh well, he only saw him once a week, it wasn't like he was really being taught by anyone but himself.

* * *

Voldemort found himself in a poor mood after dealing with Severus. Reliable people were so difficult to come by, and a potions master? None with Severus' talents really existed that were not owned by someone else. Even then he had apparently lost Snape when he killed Lily… Oh well you win some and loose some. If only it didn't have to end as it did.

It was a good thing he did not deal with Harry for almost a week; it would take nearly that much time to get over what he had to do. Harry had to be treated with the utmost care. With enough isolation Harry would turn to him as the only person he saw. He looked forward to that day when he would make conversation to extend his time there, when he would ask to see his friend, or anyone for that matter, or when he finally snapped and ask him to stay longer. When he looked for some sort of touch… Oh he would relish in that moment, but for now he had time, he would wait for Harry to come to him. He figured it would start this week or next, but then again he knew about his life with his muggles, so he would be used to some form of isolation. It shouldn't take too long though, he was giving Harry opportunity to have human contact, something he was sure his muggles didn't provide too much of. It would work, that or he would come up with a new plan, a new set of tactics to ensure his devotion and loyalty. Voldemort leaned back and toyed with other ways to have Harry on his side completely when a knock sounded on his door. "Enter"

The head door was pushed open on greased hinges and Lucius swept in before kneeling and lowering his head. Voldemort glanced over with mild amusement; it was always fun to see his death eaters like that. However, Lucius must have done something wrong if he was kneeling, he seldom did such things in private. "What have you done?" His voice was not harsh, only tired.

"My Lord" Lucius glanced up before averting his eyes. "It's the other Death Eaters… I was speaking in private with Bella about _them_…"

"And what did you feel the need to discuss? I think everything is fairly clear. They are to learn, they are to find trust in their teachers and they are to join us. I don't see how that requires any discussion"

"Yes my Lord, I understand and agree, but Bella wished to "

"She wished to withhold information from me?"

"Never my Lord, she merely wished for me to acquire knowledge about _her_ through Draco"

Voldemort paused and thought about it. Now he understood why she spoke to Lucius but never the less, she should not have done so. "Proceed"

* * *

Lucius felt a bit of relief sweep through him after his Lord spoke that one simple word. It meant that while he may not care for what happened, he accepted it and understood it as a move that could only benefit his goals. Proceed meant that he may not be punished for presuming to speak about his plans with a fellow death eater. Proceed did not, however, save him from any punishment he may and probably would receive after he finished his story.

"We had left the room we were speaking in after removing the wards and before we parted ways I had said that if we brought in the blood traitors then they both would probably be more willingly to bend to our will"

"You spoke about them without the use of wards?" Lucius felt his heart pause for a moment and started to panic.

"Yes…. But I, I was discrete though my Lord, there should have been no way that anyone would have known who we were talking about. Bella even turned and inquired as to what I was talking about and I dismissed her telling her that it was unimportant"

"There are not many who know of my plans. They only know that the two are not to be touched if seen. On top of that, they are forbidden to enter the wings they occupy. So I wonder why you thought that a message about them of any kind would be tolerated."

"I spoke without thinking my Lord and.."

"Crucio"

Teeth clamped together and Lucius fought hard to remain standing. The pain wasn't even that bad and he was expecting it, but it was still the torture curse and it was cast by his master. It was going to hurt. It only lasted for ten seconds or so and when it stopped he found himself panting slightly.

"I cursed you without thinking. I'm sure you didn't enjoy that. Now get to the point you are testing me patience"

"Some others heard me and through my son I found that he was approached to join a raid where they would attack blood traitors. Draco informed me that they planned on raiding three families"

* * *

Voldemort said nothing and let his eyes close for a moment. What to do. Should he allow them to go through with their raids? Punish them afterwards. He was going to raid those families eventually, but so soon? He was planning on doing so when Harry was by his side… or when he was being particularly disagreeable. A fitting punishment to have a family he cared about being killed and then having him watch the memory… or perhaps even bring him along.

"And where are they now?"

"Preparing for the raid. They wished to complete it tonight"

"I did not ask what they were doing, but where they were"

"At my manor. I told Draco to tell them to prepare there so it would be easy to find them"

"I'm impressed Lucius, you managed to do something right" He stood and walked to the window. Why did his followers assume that they knew his plans? Oh well, his wasn't hurting for followers, and a demonstration of his power may be needed. Voldemort turned with a slight smirk "I think it is time to visit your manor"

* * *

They apparated at The Malfoy Manor and it Voldemort swept through to the den and found a group of about twenty new recruits gathered talking about what he assumed was their plan of attack. It took them a moment to realize someone entered and another moment to put together that it was their lord who entered. Then instantly fell to their knees and bowed their heads. "What a gathering we have here. Why not call the others to join us?" He looked at the heads of each person in the room and glanced at Lucius who walked over and presented his arm. Voldemort touched his wand down and waited for the rest of his death eaters to find their way here. "The main hall I think" Voldemort then left the room, expecting all others to follow.

And follow they did. The soft pops of apperations littered the air as Voldemort summoned a stage of sorts so that he was higher than his followers. He waited until everyone was there before he started. "It is always a treat when my followers take it upon themselves to act" He looked around and could already tell how his loyal followers felt about his beginning and Bellatrix looked highly offended. He let his hand run over his wand before continuing "Come forward, I know who you are, I want everyone to see you" He waited and the group walked to the space made by the other death eaters and Voldemort walked down towards them before circling the group slowly "They heard a joke between two of my faithful followers and thought they should organize a raid to further the cause" He looked at the others and nodded slowly "Yes they did this all on their own. And we all know how I reward such actions. But first, I want to know who formed this plan?" He looked at the group and two people stepped forward. "You two planned it all? You gathered the others and decided which families to attack?" They looked at each other and then nodded. "Well then, tell the group who you were going to attack, tell us all of your master plan"

"Well my lord, we planned on attacking the Weasleys, the Lovegoods, and Longbottom and his grandmother. We picked these because they are all friends with Harry Potter and we decided that killing his friends would weaken him the most"

"Oh what a plan. Simple, direct, and logical. And you came up with this all on your own?" He waited for them to nod and nodded with them "And you decided that since I had not done this you thought that what?" He paused to let his questions sink in "Did you think that I did not think of this possibility? That I do not possess the knowledge that you have about my enemies?" The two immediately saw the flaw in their plan and opened their mouths to try to talk out of their mistake and Voldemort slashed his wand through the air and they both fell silent. "You dare presume that you know what I wish? That I do not have a plan I wished followed? If I wanted those families dead rest assured, they would be" he hissed and started to walk away but as he reached the platform he turned with an evil grin adorning his face "But let me show you what I do to those who decide they know better than I"

* * *

Voldemort entered his chambers a few hours later. He was now sure that not only would those stupid children not make plans on their own and perform without his instruction; but also that no one else would make a similar mistake.

Now he just needed to get the two captives firmly on his side and then launch into his attacks on the wizarding world in earnest. Voldemort seated himself in a chair by a roaring fire. He heard Nagini moved over the floor and raise herself onto the back of the chair

"_I heard the screams, but I was not called to eat. Why not?"_

"_I was teaching tonight, and I was unaware of your state, you ate yesterday"_

"_I can always eat"_ Voldemort looked at her and smiled; his hand running under her jaw

"_I'm sure you can. I require something of you, I need you to watch Harry, let him see you if you wish, but I think that he will find himself talking to you. You must not talk back. You will then inform me of what he says"_

"_That boy? He is mean, he snapped at me last time, and you said I couldn't eat him… I don't like him"_

"_I need him, and he will learn respect for you, I will teach it to him when he is more open to learning"_

She moved off the chair and towards the door _"I want something to chase then… a rat or a rabbit perhaps? Rabbits are always fun"_ With that she left and Voldemort found himself smiling.

* * *

Harry had called studying quits and was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He was sick of this place. He was sick of not seeing anyone. Voldemort hadn't let him see Hermione in weeks and it worrying was seeping into his body. What if something happened? Not that he should worry since there was really nothing to be done here. It was impossible to get out, he only had access to magic that he could use without his wand, and that was limited to the most basic of spells. Certainly nothing that could force open the door and lead him to her. He was starting to really doubt Snape's word that the Order was trying to save them. It had been over a month hadn't it? Since he told him that? Probably months since he had been taken.

"What's taking so long?"

The words left him before he could help it. Could he really be that important to them if they left him to his enemies? Or was he really not important at all and he only thought himself vital to the war because that was what he was told. Were they lying? No he couldn't think like that, because if he did then Voldemort won.

Harry turned on his side and pulled a blanket over his shoulder and tried to shut of his brain for a few hours and sleep. He was fast asleep before the door to his room opened slightly before closing. He only shifted as Nagini slithered onto the bed and laid over him, seeking his warmth.

When Harry woke tried to pretend that he wasn't actually at Voldemort's home, but that he was anywhere but his home. Even back in Surry would have been better. It isn't until you are in a worse situation though, that you realize how bad things really could get. Harry reached over to pull on his glasses and the first thing he saw was that there was an imprint on his bed. His first instinct was that it was Voldemort watching him and that he got too close. But the shape of it… it could be from him leaning on the bed on one leg… Harry wiped the sleep from his eyes and rubbed his face before looking again. Now he didn't really see anything. "I'm going crazy, it's finally happening"

What was today? Tuesday? Wednesday? Did it really matter? They were all the same, he studies, ate, and slept. Unable to see or speak to anyone. He was going crazy now too, seeing things that were not there. Harry slipped from his bed and went to try to clear his mind in the shower.

He entered and stripped of his clothes before stepping inside the glass enclosure and turning the water on. Cool water hit him first but it swiftly turned warm then hot. Steam built up and he let his head drop as the water ran down his back. How much more could he endure? How much longer of this mental torture. He was trying to stay strong but his mind was slowly filled with magic Voldemort seemed fit to teach him. For five days he was given books and sure he could choose not to read them but could he? Could he sit and do nothing for five days? In a room with no windows and one door could he sit and do nothing without going crazy?

"I can't do this alone"

The moment the words left his mouth he felt the sinking feeling that what he said was not just the whining of a teen whose life had been unfair. But that it was the truth. Now it was true he had survived torture for however long he was in the dungeon, and that he has survived a month out of said dungeon; but even if he managed to escape today, would he be able to deal with what happened? With what he learned? And what about Hermione? Could he forgive himself for what has happened to her? He wouldn't feel right asking for her help but could he really beat Voldemort alone? Could he face him in a final battle after Voldemort tortured him? Kissed him? Raped him? Was this what it felt like to final break? A sinking helplessness surrounded Harry and for a moment he wanted nothing more than to give up and beg for an end.

He wanted his parents. The child inside him longed for his mother's embrace and his father's pride. He wished that they were not stolen from him and that the man who did take them away was not the keeper of the keys to his gilded cage. How do you beat a man who is unbeatable? Who has been killed but remains alive? Was there actually a way to beat Voldemort or was it all false hope? Harry let his head sink into his chest as the water continue to drain down his body. He knew that these thoughts were dangerous, that he needed to stop thinking like this. It would do him no use if he was going to continue to fight Voldemort and keep his faith in the order. He couldn't lose hope now, he had come so far. Harry shook his head and let his hand turn off the water. He rolled his shoulder before leaving the stall and grabbing a towel. He brought the cloth to his face and ran it over his hair before rubbing it over most of his body, then wrapped it around his waist. Harry leaned over the sink and let his eyes gaze over his own face. He barely recognized himself anymore. His once brilliant green eyes seemed to have faded a bit. He looked dead; most of the extra fat was gone from his face. Maybe he should start eating more? Harry let his eyes drop and he pushed himself away from the mirror and walked away to get dressed.

* * *

The week passed by and Harry did not study as much as he normally did. He maybe made it through three books and most of the note paper was used on doodles or random thoughts. Even now he just sat on his bed and his books while also on his bed, lay unopened. Even now he used one as a surface for his written rambles and drawings. He was losing drive and desire. Losing hope for any plans the order may have to spring him and Hermione free. There was movement outside his room and room the door was pushed open and Voldemort strolled inside. He summoned a chair as usual and sat near his desk, waiting for Harry to move to his desk chair so that they could begin but Harry looked back down at his own paper and continue to let the quill scratch over the paper. No further noise was made for over five minutes until the movement of robes was heard over the Harry's quill. The paper then sailed off of the book and into Voldemort's hand. Harry did not offer any protest he just moved his eyes over to him and the put the quill in the ink well and moved the book off of his lap.

"So this is what you have been spending your week doing?" Voldemort scanned the paper and sighed. There was a thud and Voldemort pointed his wand at the door opening it and closing it once more, but not before Nagini moved into the room before making her way onto the bed and looked right at Harry. She said nothing and Harry let his eyes glance at her for a moment before looking around her to Voldemort.

"Yes, I didn't feel like studying" Harry kept his eyes on Voldemort as the man stood and walked to the bed before sitting on the side and let his hand stroke Nagini's head.

"You agreed to do as I say. You sold your life to me for your friend's well being. I only ask that you learn what is bound in the pages of the books I leave you"

"I don't even know if she is still alive. She could be dead. I haven't seen anyone but you in weeks"

"You have not earned the right t-"

"What have I done?" Harry snapped and his dull eyes flashed to life "I have done everything you have asked of me for weeks on end. I read your books, learned your potions and spells, have offered no complaint or protest and you keep me locked in this room with no windows. I have obeyed every order you have given and you still deny me the mirror to even see my friend. What more do you want from me?"

"Harry…"

"Don't Harry me, I'm not stupid. You are isolating me. Making me dependent on you. So that I will turn to you for everything. Well guess what? I already do. You have my life in your hands, and the life of everyone I care about. What more could you possibly want from me that you haven't already secured?"

"Your loyalty"

"What?"

"You ask and that it what I want"

"You are mad"

"Can't you see it Harry? I have your mind, I have filled your head with magic that you could not have ever dreamed of. I have taught you spells and potions and-"

"I taught myself, you haven't taught me anything"

"Do you really believe that? Can you honestly say that I have not helped you study? That without me you would have learned all that you have"

"No I wouldn't have; because I would have never learned any of this if it were my choice"

"You would never have reached your true potential. You are so strong, your power could be almost endless but you seem fine with wasting it. Do you not remember the last night we were together in my home? Do you remember how much power you had at your disposal? I can teach you to control that. No one would dare challenge you, and you would never be in a position where you have to wait months for others to rescue you"

Harry remained silent for moment. Looking away from Voldemort to stare at the door. Nagini slid closer to Harry and settled her head in his lap. He made no movements and continued to look away.

"Ah, so this is what this is about" Voldemort said softly "Do you feel forgotten? Neglected? First your family, then the order, and now you feel that I have forgotten you"

"I wish you would" Harry muttered

"No you don't, not really. You want to feel wanted. Your whole life this is what you have yearned for. And you feel that since I only come here on Friday's that I don't care about you. Just as your family doesn't, and just as your friends and the order doesn't"

"That's not true"

"No? Then why have they not made a move to rescue you? Aren't you the one who is meant to defeat me? Won't they need you to win their war? Why haven't they come for their savoir?"

"They are not going to go on a suicide mission-"

"They don't care to come get you or your friend. Do not excuse them. You are expendable to them, a pawn in their war and not worth the man power to rescue"

"That's not true!" Harry shouted as his eyes flashed dangerously at Voldemort. His magic started to crackle around him.

"Yes… Can you feel that? They would reject you if they knew. Your anger fuels your power now. It is not focused, not stable… but you can control it. I can show you the way"

"I don't want your help" He snarled and his magic continued to snap and pop.

"But you need it" Voldemort let his magic reach out and he saw Harry stiffen, but not from anger. "We complement each other so well… You feel it don't you?" His words were met with silence as Harry set his jaw and looked away again.

Nagini flicked her tongue out a few more times and moved in closer to Harry, moving her head near his hand, seeking his attention. He violently moved away when she touched him and, as if realizing how close they both work flinched back.

"Get away from me" Harry tried to move farther away but Nagini shot out and wrapped herself around him once and gave a firm but nonthreatening squeeze of her body.

"We are not finished, and Nagini does not look as if she wishes you to leave either. Now" He let his magic wrap around Harry and saw his shudder "Let me guide you. I will never forget you… never abandon you to your enemies. I will make you great"

The magical affinity between the two was almost visible. Harry fought hard to try to string together the words to tell Voldemort that no he did not want his guidance, he did not want the greatness he offered. He wanted his life back with his friends and without Voldemort's presence. This is what he wanted but none of this came out of his mouth. What came out was a garbled mess "No… I don't… stop, please… I just want… don't care… no guidance… please…. " The magic Voldemort was supplying was dampening his senses and made his body feel enflamed. He could feel the satisfaction that his magic felt when the two touched. It was nothing short of explosive but somewhere the back of his mind noticed Voldemort did not react nearly as violently as he did. He tried to reign in his magic, he try to clear his head and purge himself of the contact but it was not working. His magic would not be pulled back and he pulled against Nagini's coils but it was a weak effort and she did not even bother dignifying the action with a response.

"I'll stop leaving our time together until Friday. I'll stop ignoring you and start taking better care of you. I'll start ensuring you learn as you should, and I'll let you see Hermione if you wish. Once a week perhaps? Would you like that?"

Harry didn't want anything expect to have the two of them leave but failed to convey that as the magic the Voldemort pushed on him felt heavier and heavier. "Please…. I can't"

A white long hand reached out to skim over Harry's face and his reaction was immediate. Harry couldn't fight the shudder than coursed through him. Why was his body effected so? How could his enemy instill such powerful feelings? It was like he had lit a match inside of him and was the only one with a way to douse the flames. His eyes fluttered and his body twisted against Nagini again but he was not trying to escape her, but the heat in his body. "Can't? Yes you can. You have the potential for all I wish to teach you…" Voldemort let his hand cup the side of Harry's face and green eyes locked onto red ones and his breathing deepened. "What do you want Harry?"


	13. Chapter 13

It is finally here. Sooner than I usual but I was trying to have it done last weekend. I was struck with a lot of muse as of late and I know it was because of the the few people that reviewed. I want to thank you guys so much for taking the time to tell me how much you enjoy what I do. And what usually takes me forever to update was kicked into gear by what you guys say. I truly appreciate the time you spend reading and reviewing so please let me know what you think when you finished the chapter. I changed it up a bit and let me know if you like it. I look forward to reviews and I hope to be as quick with the next update!

* * *

What do you want Harry? What do you want? What _do_ I want? Harry was left wondering those words. That question found its way into his thoughts of seemed to be in the background for the rest of the night well into the morning.

After Voldemort had asked that question and received no answer, he had sent another wave of magic coursing over Harry's body before getting up and leaving, taking Nagini and his magic with him. The feeling of being totally alone crept up on Harry slowly and like a fog covered him in a pathetic melancholy that only allowed him to think about what was said to him while he was still drunk off magic. It would have been easier to disregard everything Voldemort had said if he had taken advantage of their magical affinities for one another and ravaged him. Sure he would have enjoyed it and then spiraled a bit into a depression, but he would have been able to forget his words. Now he had nothing but his words to focus on. It was now Saturday but his door remained locked. Apparently he was not even fit to go outside anymore. It was his own fault really, not reading the books when told. Though at least now he could see Hermione… if he remembered Voldemort's words right. But it also meant more time with him, he also said that.

What do I want?

_Freedom._

I do want that right? To be away from this prison and never have to go back to my aunt's and uncle's. Where would I go from here though? If I could go and be free? I have Grimmauld place… I could stay there once school was done.

What do I want?

_To stop fighting. _

No, I don't want that. Voldemort can't win. I have to fight. I have to help the order win so that people like Hermione and muggles are killed left and right. I have to protect them. I have to fight.

_But you don't want to._

No I don't. I never wanted to fight. I'm just a kid; I'm not ready for any of this. To be a player in this war game. I feel as though I was thrown into without knowing any of the rules. Sure I'm learning but I'm losing too. People around me are dying because I don't know what I'm doing and it is killing me.

What do I want?

_Peace._

Yes… peace would be nice. Isn't that what everyone wants? To be without conflict? It seemed like a good thing to strive for.

So freedom, to stop fighting, and peace. How do I accomplish these things? After thinking through his options he found that there was really only way answer to his question.

_Voldemort._

* * *

The door opened with a slight whine and protest, but his muscles easily over powered the weight of the door and it grated on ungreased hinges. The resulting screech was not pleasant, but also not bad enough to fix the problem. Granted a wave of the wand would have done the trick, but dungeons were supposed to be eerie were they not? What was the point of having a dungeon with a greased door? There wasn't one.

His footsteps made no sound; nor did his cloak for that matter, as he made his way down the hall. All the doors looked the same to the casual observer but the footsteps never hesitated to check to make sure he had not gone too far. He slowed to a stop in front of a beautifully plain and ordinary door. It had no distinguishing marks from any of the others that had been passed. The only difference was what was behind this door and what was behind the ones he had skipped in lieu of this one.

Unlike the door that lead into this hall of plain doors, this one slide easily on greased hinges. That is not to say all of them did, but this one he entered so often that the squeak started to annoy him. No one could say he wasn't a patient man. After all, breaking into a master of occlumency's mind was no small taste. And to then create a spell to forever remove very specific memories without affecting the others… well it too time. And tests. He lost count of how many prisoners he tried this on, after of course extracting all useful knowledge from them. If he had not planned for the possibility of requiring such a spell he would be in a far worse spot than he was now. But Voldemort was nothing if not a planner. He had assumed that he would be in need of this magic and had been prepared for over a year now. But this was the real test.

The man in the cell was paler than normal. His inky black hair was unwashed and oily, and his face gaunt. Tired would probably be the best word to describe him. At this point Voldemort did not even have to break a sweat breaking into his mind. He had ripped through his defenses so many times that he doubted Snape would ever build them back. It was a shame, but he couldn't lose his potion master could he? He had a war to win. All he was looking to erase was memories of Lily and his allegiance to Dumbledore. Removing Dumbledore would be easy since he had no real love for the man, but it seemed that Lily would be much harder. It was because of this that Voldemort set to work on removing her first. There was only one problem: She was in everything he did. He constantly thought about her and she permeated his senses. But Voldemort had a few theories on how to keep his potion master, though it was all a sort of guessing game. There was no way to guarantee the stability of his mind. Snape could probably brew a potion that removed a person from their memory forever and not affect anything else…. Or maybe. Voldemort smiled down at Snape.

"You wouldn't have had any side projects did you?" Voldemort spoke softly and Snape looked at him. He was still angry, his black eyes still had life but it was dimming with every taken memory.

"You killed her"

"Yes, I tried to avoid it but she would not move. I told you I would try"

"You killed her"

"Yes and I will bring her back if you tell me what I want to know"

"Impossible to bring back the –"

"Dead? It is for now. But Harry Potter holds the key to that. He can help me bring Lily back."

"Lies" But his eyes held some hope that it was true. Voldemort smiled at the poor man before him. So consumed by love he was.

"Now this is what I am going to do Severus, I am either going to remove Lily from you mind bit by bit until you only remember your potion skills and your loyalty to me. Or you will make an unbreakable vow declaring you loyalty to me. I will reward you when this war is over with an apprentice and Harry will help me bring Lily back to you. She will be yours"

Severus couldn't help the whine that moved through him, thinking about the loss of Lily. How could he be without her? How could he go through without remembering her smiles? But Voldemort killed her. He was probably lying now. You could not bring back the dead.

"Hurry with your choice, or I will just assume you want her gone and start removing her"

"You can't bring back the dead… You will only kill me once this is done"

"Yes, I suppose that is an option, but it would be smarter to wait until after you have trained an apprentice" Voldemort was smiling "The truth Severus is that you were once loyal to me and I want that back. Your mind for potions is unmatched in his world and I value intelligence and power. You are very skilled and I would hate to have to find a replacement. So you will willingly give me your loyalty once more or I shall have your memories"

Severus tried to think of something, anything to save his memories but there was nothing but an unbreakable vow to the murderer of his love. How could he live with himself after doing that though? But could he live without Lily?

"Severus, my offer is not unlimited. You must decide soon or I will take her from you forever, and you know I will" Voldemort was giving him no time to breathe, he knew there had to be another solution, but how could he find it? There was no time… nowhere else to go, nothing at his disposal. How could he be loyal again, when Voldemort was the reason she was gone. He couldn't help him… but Lily… life without her. What kind of life would that be?

"You swear you can bring her back?"

"Yes. It can be done"

"As she was? ... My sweet Lily" he breathed the last part more to himself than the murderer across from him

"Yes, as she was" He was not looking at Voldemort but could feel his happiness. It was because he knew he won. He was going to get his unbreakable vow and Severus knew that even though he dared to hope, bringing Lily back couldn't happen.

"Who will bind us?" Severus could not meet his eyes, he felt so defeated. He failed in every sense of the word.

"A nobody" He said and a knock was heard and some person Severus had never seen walked in. "Come Severus, Stand and take your vow"

* * *

Each passing day grew longer than the last. Every minute was lived in heartache and anger. What could be done that wasn't already being done? How much further could they go? There was really nothing that could be done which is probably the worst part. If only there was something, even if it was a ruse. Something so they could all pretend they were getting closer.

Something that could give them hope.

But there was nothing. Nothing to do. No one to make talk. No spell to cast. Nothing.

The feeling was eating everyone at the table up inside. There was some talking but it was forced. The bottom line was it had been months since Harry had gone missing and over a month since Hermione disappeared. Each day was a failure. When Ron went to sleep at night he was reminded of that failure by the empty bed that Harry would have occupied. Being at school was supposed to make it easier… but it didn't. He just felt empty. His two best friends were gone. Harry and Hermione. If there was anything else he could be doing right now he would but what could he do? In every spare moment he had he was researching and brainstorming ideas as to where they could be. The whole school knew what was going on and some in their year tried to help but he didn't want to be comforted, he wanted his friends back.

The question how do you get to place you don't know where it is to find people that you are not even sure are in the same place… all without being seen or detected. Now that is a puzzle. One that Ron wondered if even Hermione could have solved. She was always the smart one… "I'm just good at chess" Ron started off into the stacks in the library. No one was sitting with him, and it was fairly quite in general. That was, of course until he heard something.

"Then he cursed them for their arrogance…. No not me, I told them about it… No Goyle, not them, He already has _her_ he doesn't… Well that's the point isn't it?"

Ron couldn't help but perk up… Malfoy talking about Voldemort maybe? Would 'her' be Hermione? Ron strained his ears to here more.

"My father of course will be rewarded; he did after all inform him of their plans. We shouldn't talk here… Yes I know. I'll be going this weekend. We all are. Father said _they_ might be there too, if he permits it."

Malfoy's voice got softer and softer and Ron waited a beat before running up to Dumbledore's office. He sputtered out the password and took the remaining stairs two at a time until he got to the door. He knocked and was let in "Professor!" Ron was breathless as his eyes darted around the room and finally spot the headmaster by a bookshelf in the corner of the room. "I think Malfoy knows where they are!" The words quickly tumbled out of his mouth as he tried to catch his breath. He was greedily trying to get as much oxygen into his body as possible, now that he was no longer sprinting through the giant castle. He waited for professor Dumbledore to say something but he didn't. "Professor? I heard him talking, he had to be talking about them I know it. Please we have to do something… follow him or I dunno something"

"Ronald, I know you miss them but accusing students-"

"I'm not; I know what I heard, please just let me show you what I heard. This is the first lead we have had since they have gone missing. Please!" Ron needed him to believe… he needed Professor Dumbledore to see that this was their chance. It was the only way they were getting the two back and he had to do everything possible to make the happen. "Let me show you please…"

"Ron… I know this has been very difficult for you, I know you want to find them and I do too. But you know we have been watching the Malfoy's and all the suspected and confirmed Death Eaters. There is no indication that they know where they may be and no indication that they know where Voldemort's hideout is."

"I know what I heard" Ron insisted and tried to convey how much he needed them to look into this. "Can you please just trust me on this one?"

Ron could feel the deep penetrating stare of Dumbledore. He felt his knowing eyes sweep over his features as he slowly nodded. "Alright, we will look into it. Please though, try not to let it burden you. The order will take care of this. I know this is hard and that you are worried, but we are doing what we can. You must try not to dwell on what you cannot control. You will know when I find something out. Until then, study and enjoy the weather while you can"

Ron knew he was being dismissed and he dutifully turned and walked out of the office and made his way down the stairs much slower than he had scaled them. At least he was going to look into it right? That was something. Wasn't it? Dumbledore would find a way to help them… Maybe this would all be over soon. That in less than a month Harry and Hermione would be back and while it would be different, they would be here and that… well that was something. Ron made his way through the halls thinking about what they could all do when they were back. But he had to ensure they came back first.

"Don't worry guys, I know I'm not as smart as you… but I'll find you"

* * *

As the door closed he allowed himself a few moments of wonder. Could they be this close? But why would Draco Malfoy talk of something so important outside the common room? Was it a ploy to get their hopes up or was it true. There had been so little that could be done for them these last few months, he dreaded to think what they have endured. Harry must think by now that he had been left there, and Miss Granger… would they even keep her alive? She is a muggleborn and they are death eaters… what terrors might she had seem?

Dumbledore moved slowly to his desk and sat; a small near leaked from his unusually dull eyes as he thought of their failure. Not even that Harry is the only one who can defeat Voldemort but they are still children. So young to be facing so much. Even a normal year at Hogwarts is not safe for them. If only he could find a way to protect them for the horrors they have seen.

He allowed himself a few more moments of pity for the two and anger at himself before he tried to collect himself. Well Mr. Weasley supplied a lead, slim but a lead none the less and he told him that they would look into it. He took a deep breath and dipped his quill in ink. He wrote brief letter to the order, asking them to come and that they may have a lead. He only had a week to gather everyone and come up with a plan. He wouldn't have normally looked into a student's mind like that but they had been missing for so long and he knew that Mr. Weasley did not practice Occlumency and so he just scanned his memory and it was right at the top.

It was a long shot but the Malfoy's always hosted an event for all the higher ups. He usually got an invitation out of courtesy but he never went. This time… His eyes looked at the lavish invitation he received by owl today. It was a long shot… But it was an event he could at least do some research at. Gauge the feelings of everyone there, because there would be plenty of suspected Death Eaters. He wanted everyone ready by then though, in case something were to happen, or if by some ridiculous reason he heard about Harry and Hermione from someone there. He really needed to find them… Dumbledore glanced up and looked at the window as it started to rain, hoping that it wasn't already too late.

* * *

Harry found himself showed and sitting on his bed, just waiting for something. Books to appear, parchment to become available, anything really. Well not anything, but something. He could do without Voldemort, even though he sort of figured that only he could solve any of his problems. He just didn't want to deal with him until at least next Friday, or never if he could swing it but he doubted that was a possibility. Was Voldemort really going to come see him all the time? Sure he felt alone but he could take that over being with Voldemort every day wouldn't he? That wasn't a very hard choice, who but a Death Eater would want to see Voldemort every day? And even then he wasn't so sure all Death Eaters would want to see him. After all, he had an overused wand hand that was all too willing to curse everyone in sight.

The door opened without any preamble and in walked the dark lord himself. Think of him and he shall appear apparently. Harry had glanced over at him when he entered but looked away at the wall, willing the man to be gone. But he soon felt the bed dip and could feel his warmth radiating out. Harry pointedly ignored the most feared man in Great Britain (Probably the world) and went about mentally humming a tune from a song he couldn't remember the words to. Harry was all too aware of Voldemort's breathing, almost silent but not quite. That and the air hit his left ear and he had the desire to move but that would be acknowledging that he was here… _And I'm trying so hard to deny that fact_. So he ignored the warm air and continued to look to the wall for advice. Unfortunately the wall was not up for any sort of conversation and offered him little help as he felt a hand move up his back and to his right shoulder. The thumb moved gently over his shoulder. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. It didn't take long for Harry to jump off the bed and walk away from Voldemort; losing his internal desire to ignore the man for the rest of forever. He couldn't help the shudder that passed through him at the thought of Voldemort's constant touches. Was this now what he got himself into? Because he was depressed about still being a prisoner? He won himself endless time with his captor? If he had known that would happen he would have suffered through the readings.

"You still have the weekends off. While you did not read this week I think that I could allow you to see Hermione for an hour or two"

So much for ignoring him. Harry quickly turned to face him, shock clearly written all over his features. "What?"

"Do you no longer wish to see her?"

"Is this a trick?"

"No"

"You are doing this so that I will feel that I owe you something. There is always a trade-off"

"So? Do you want to see her or stay here with me all day?"

That effectively ended the discussion. So Voldemort confirmed his reasons for doing such a deed but Harry refused to feel like he owed the man anything. He was the prisoner; he didn't owe his jailer for letting him see his friend. So they left the room, Voldemort leading Harry through the halls before coming upon a room. The doors were large and ornate but Harry only spared them a glance. Maybe he would actually be able to see her… not just through a mirror but in person. He allowed himself a moment or two of excitement, though he tried to school his features so that Voldemort wouldn't notice. He knew that venture was pointless since Voldemort seemed to read him so well but he tried anyway. The door was opened soon enough and a spell shot past his line of sight. In fact a lot of spells passed by and he heard a forceful voice calling them out. Voldemort led Harry into the room and he lost his breath.

Hermione. She was there. In person. Wand in hand with hair tied back. Bellatrix and her were dueling and neither were giving an inch. He didn't know what to think. Was she trying to escape? Why was Voldemort not taking her wand away?

It took her a few moments to see him and when she did her eyes lit up and she was swiftly hit in the chest by a spell. Harry made a move to run to her aid when a voice called through the room. "Concentrate!" Bellatrix shouted and that stopped Harry in his tracks. What? Hermione looked at Harry then back to Bellatrix and nodded slowly before they continued. What was going on?

"Is she not a spectacular dueler Harry?" For a moment he wasn't sure who he was talking about, but it was more because he didn't want to accept who he was talking about. "See the way she holds her wand? The calculation in her eyes? She has been reading as I told her to. You see she unlike you behaves. She exceeded my expectations of a mudblood and proved her prowess in the dark arts. You would be greater if you let yourself learn. She and I are very similar." Voldemort paused and Harry glanced up at him to meet his eyes "She thirsts for knowledge like I did. I merely gave her access to the drink" Voldemort then went back to watching the duel and Harry felt his eyes move back as well. She was great. Her knowledge was apparent and her body looked healthier than before any of this happened. Like at the end of school… _Yes she looks much better now_ he thought and he was slightly disturbed by that fact. How could captivity agree with her this much? Harry was lost in thought and missed the end of the duel but he felt eyes on him and snapped back into reality.

Hermione was right in front of him and before he could control himself he launched his arms around her " 'Mione" He mumbled

"Oh Harry" Her arms grasped his fiercely. He never wanted to let her go. He felt her tears soak into his shirt and he felt a few of his own leak from his eyes. He heard footsteps but ignored them. He had Hermione. That was all he needed in this dark place. "I thought… Oh I was scared of what they may have done." It took them a few minutes but they finally pulled away from each other and Harry wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"Nothing I couldn't live through" He said softly. He looked at her and couldn't keep the hurt form his eyes "I thought you were being tortured, but you… and Bellatrix"

"No Harry, he told me he would hurt you more… I, I couldn't let them hurt you anymore. I felt that since I could protect you I needed to. You always save everyone and I knew you needed saving and so… but Harry…" she trailed off and looked ashamed and Harry knew what she was going to say. Part of him was hurt but he knew that was Voldemort's plan and didn't blame her.

"You enjoyed learning. Its s'okay" he said softly and leaned in, pressing their foreheads together "You always were the smart one, you don't get that way by ignoring knowledge. And I have been learning too"

"Oh Harry I just… I-" More tears fell from her face and Harry pulled back and looked at her.

"What?"

"I enjoy the magic. I like casting the spells and curses. I didn't think I would but… I feel unstoppable and at first I thought I would learn to know what they did… you know the 'know thy enemy' crap? But now… I hate what they have done and are doing but the knowledge I can access now…"

"Is intoxicating" Harry breathed.

"Yes. And I'm afraid"

"Me too" Harry looked at her. He thought about his uncontrolled magic. The power he felt and that part of him still wished to feel. How Voldemort's magic felt and how part of him longed to drown in it. "I have a lot to tell you"

* * *

Voldemort moved away to talk with Bellatrix, they moved to the corner of the room where they could still see the pair and could hear them if they tried, but he had other things he wanted to focus on. He looked at Bellatrix and could tell she was enjoying her new status as teacher. She looked awake and ready; there were even small beads of sweat on her brow. He was happy she was taking this work so seriously.

"How is she doing?"

"Exceptionally well, for a pureblood even. In time she should be as good as any of us. She learns incredibly fast" Bellatrix looked like she meant it too. This was surprising seeing how she hated mudbloods with every fiber in her.

"You surprise me Bellatrix. Are you enjoying your mudblood student?"

"My Lord, she is intelligent. I fear she may be the exception to the rule" Bellatrix looked ashamed to admit that but Voldemort was pleased to hear it.

"She is. I want you to continue to culture you abilities. Be her mentor. She has much adversity to beat is she is to join us; you will be a welcome ally to her in that fight. Help her and you will be rewarded" He smiled at her and he could see her admiration and determination in her eyes.

"Of course my Lord; I am at yours to command"

"Yes, and you are doing very well with you Miss Granger, keep up the good work. But enough about that, there is more to discuss"

"My Lord?"

"I wonder if we are not keeping everyone occupied enough. That group of youths had me thinking. There is so much I want to do. But I want to hold off on the final blows until Harry and Hermione are marching with us" He smiled and let himself envision that moment and found himself enjoying the day dream. "You have trained your nephew have you not?"

"Yes, since you graciously freed me I have trained him when I could, not as often as I would like regrettably"

"I have already told Lucius about a task I have for Draco and if he is as promising as Lucius says he will have already made motions to completing it. However, I think we have been resting for long enough. The ministry and Dumbledore have started to relax since we took those two. I think I raid of muggle London and Diagon Alley will remind them we have not left. You will lead, and break off into groups. The youths and your husband can attack the muggles while you lead the older members through Diagon Alley… you may be met with some resistance, Aurors or the Order may show up"

"I look forward to the battle my Lord" And she did look it. Her eyes were wide with anticipation.

"I know"

* * *

Over two hours later Harry stopped talking and looked at Hermione. They had gone back and forth about what had happened to them since they had last seen each other. Harry took most of the time, telling her about what happened when he was first brought before Voldemort and after. It felt nice to tell something, to talk to a friend, hell to see a friend. They were seated on the floor and both were breathing running over what they had just learned.

"I knew you were strong, but I had no idea… I am so sorry you had to endure that all alone"

"You think I like that you can sure my pain? I would rather have you all safe"

"No, you can admit it, because part of me is glad I'm not alone. I'm sorry that you were left alone for so long with no one but enemies around you. Then again after you saw what happened-" she stopped and closed her eyes, breathing deeply before continuing "You are so strong to have not given up. I doubt I would have held out for so long"

"Course you would have, don't talk like that"

"It's true. I have my books, I was never good with standing up to people-"

" 'Cept Malfoy" Harry found himself smiling and soon was laughing softly. It was infectious though and soon they were both laughing. Remembering her brilliant punch that broke his nose. It took them some time to finally catch their breath before Harry continued "You don't know how strong you are until it's pushed on you and then you surprise yourself"

"Harry!" Hermione leaned over and hugged him fiercely "I know how hard you are fighting yourself. I know how hard you are fighting him. Because I am fighting too. You were always stronger and the fact that you haven't succumb like I have is proof"

"You haven't-"

"Listen please. I have, I am getting deeper and deeper and part of me doesn't want to return. I like the knowledge, the feeling of power. And I know you do too but please don't let him win. I know I'm lost already but-"

"You are not lost. You are a seeker of knowledge and that's it. You aren't fighting for them you aren't a believer in their ideals. Your still Hermione Granger, brightest witch of our age, and probably of many other ages" He leaned back and looked at her face. He went to say something else but was interrupted by a cough. They let go of each other and looked up at Voldemort and Bellatrix standing about a foot or two away.

"It is time to go Harry. And Hermione… You are progressing very nicely. I am impressed with your skill after so little time." He looked at her briefly before moving back to Harry. "Come now, we must leave these two to their work"

Harry looked back at Hermione and then slowly nodded. He knew resisting would lead to pain, his or hers was not known but he didn't want it regardless. They both stood and he hugged her again "Stay strong" he whispered and let her go before she could answer and soon he was being led away from Hermione and out the door and it closed with a soft thud behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

Finally another Chapter, Thanks everyone for being so patient! Unfortunately the only thing I own is my mind, which does not include any of these characters but such is life. Please review and let me know what you think ok? Enjoy!

* * *

The walk up to the manor was a short but lavish one. Albino peacocks strutting about, almost as arrogant as those around him. This was a yearly gathering to ensure that Lucius was always in favor with everyone on the governor's board and everyone in the ministry. He tried to use his money to gain favor and these parties were only one way he did that. Muggles may call it bribes, but no one here cared enough to decide what to call it.

As he made his way into the manor he could almost pick out the Death eaters. True most here were not in any way associated with Tom but he knew there were a few. However, that is what happened when most of the people you associated with had a habit of killing muggles, you were bound to invite a few to functions you threw.

Albus made his way through to the ballroom where most of the guests were milling about. He hadn't been in this manor in years; he found it difficult to recall the last occasion he was here for. Not that it mattered, he was always invited to this gathering and now he was here. He let his gaze sweep over the people and saw an unfamiliar blonde woman next to Lucius, and she seemed to be having an intimate conversation with him. Perhaps he could find out who this woman was.

* * *

"I worry Lucius"

"Now is not the time to discuss this"

"I don't know when I'll see you next, besides no one knows what I am talking about"

"You forget yourself, this is not the time or place to discuss this, I am sure it can wait"

"He is concerned about her, It's not normal. I will follow him; you and I both know that no one is more loyal than I am, but…"

"But nothing. You are loyal, he knows what he is doing this conversation is over" Lucius went to move away but Bellatrix took his arm

"These are not our ideals, I worry that he has been… distracted"

"We are done, you can ask him yourself about this later if you wish, I am confident in his direction" Lucius turned and saw Albus approach them "Damn that man" he hissed and looked back at the glamoured Bellatrix "Be on your best behavior… if anyone can figure you out, he will"

"You think too much of him"

"And you think too little- "Lucius turned with a smile on his face "Albus! It is an honor to have you. I am so glad you could finally make it"

"Yes I felt that it was about time that I made it to one of your functions. You are so kind year after year to invite me."

"Well, I suppose one of these years you would grace us with your presence and I am right"

"Yes, but we are being rude." Albus looked at Bellatrix and his eyes twinkled "I am Albus –"

"Dumbledore I know. You are, after all, famous"

Lucius kept a careful eye on the two. He had to make sure that Dumbledore did not suspect anything. Then again… did it matter? Anyone here would be too afraid to do anything if suddenly the Dark Lord stepped through the doorway. What would it matter if Dumbledore thought that this was Bellatrix? He wouldn't do anything anyway, not without irrefutable proof and that was something he did not have.

"Ah yes, well, there are plenty more noteworthy than I. But I apologize; I did not catch your name"

"No, you did not." She paused as if she was not going to continue and Lucius was about to speak when she raised her hand "Lady Aterglens"

"It is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask how you know Lucius?"

"Oh we have been good friends for a very long time" She smiled and Lucius wasn't sure yet how things were going, but he had decided that it didn't matter. With a slight breath Lucius smiled

"Yes, we have been in contact for a very long time, I met her through my wife"

"How wonderful, it is always a pleasure when one meets new people that turn into lasting friends"

"Yes, and Lucius is just a great friend, and I do adore Narcissa"

"Yes, well I must excuse myself, there are others to greet, Albus please enjoy yourself"

"I will Lucius, thank you, Lady Aterglens, It was a pleasure. Though, if I may be so honest, I think you would look better with black hair" His eyes twinkled as he turned and moved about the room. Lucius looked at Bellatrix and glared

"Find our Lord; inform him that they should not be brought. Maybe then you should bring up any worries you have with him" he sneered and went to smooz the rest of the people there.

* * *

He wanted to join the party. To move about and learn what people thought about the current state of the Dark Lord and his followers. After all, it was best to learn how people thought right from their mouths. Voldemort thought about it would be fun to walk around right under everyone's nose and have no one be the wiser. His glamour was up already, and he thought about bringing Harry too, he had been more agreeable since he had seen his friend… he was in the other room right now studying the book he had given him. Voldemort had kept his promise, not leaving him alone often and being the attentive teacher. However, he wasn't sure if Harry would be able to behave himself with so many people around him that could possibly help him escape. He couldn't have that after all.

While he contemplated a knock was heard and he flicked his wrist, opening the doors to reveal Bellatrix. Well it was her glamour Lady Aterglens but really, it was just a knock off of his Tom Marvolo Riddle anagram trick. It was almost sad how devoted she was, but he was still going to use it to his fullest advantage.

"My lord" She knelt into a low bow. Voldemort let her kneel for some time; he did enjoy seeing his followers like this. He was reminded how much power he actually had. He tapped his wand on his lips to cancel the glamour, no use keeping it up for now.

"Rise"

"My Lord, Albus is there" Voldemort let his wand wave over the room, to make sure Harry wasn't a naughty student and tried to listen in.

"Continue"

"Lucius invites him every year but he never comes. This year he did. We spoke, and he may suspect me but that doesn't really mean anything-"

"Don't be a fool, He knows"

"But my Lord-"

"Are you really so arrogant? Dumbledore may be old and a non-visionary, but he is almost as smart and powerful as I am. He is a great foe and could dispatch you in a moment"

She was silent and then murmured "I apologize"

"Good, now what else was there?"

"My Lord?"

"You did not just come here to tell me Albus was downstairs. My glamour is perfectly adequate to deal with even Dumbledore so please Bellatrix, what else did you have on your mind?"

"I…" She paused and then tried again "I just am confused about the mudblood"

"Hermione?"

"Yes, My Lord I don't understand why she even has a name. She is below us"

"You have not been impressed with her spellwork?"

"My Lord, that is besides the point"

"And pray tell Bellatrix" Voldemort looked right at her and narrowed his gaze "What is the point?"

"I fear we are deviating from our ideals" She said suddenly.

Voldemort looked her over and slowly smiled "Oh, so you think that I am becoming soft, that I am not strong enough to keep up with the noble work I have started?"

"No I just-"

"No you do, and you do not see what I see. This has nothing to do with that mudblood. Her magic is impressive and could be stronger than yours, which leads me to believe that she may not be a mudblood, but this is not about her"

"Then what-"

"How dare you question me!" He growled and slashed his wand, sending her easily to the ground "Explain to me why you should be informed of the larger picture, if you cannot already figure it out? I am sure your mudblood charge could figure it out" he sneered.

"I meant no offense My Lord, I just don't understand" she wheezed and Voldemort found himself barking out a laugh

"That much is clear" He moved towards the desk thereby ending the conversation with his underling.

"If I may-"

"Can you not see?" he growled again, his eyes flashed dangerously and the cruciatus curse was out of his wand in moments. "The only person in this that matters is Harry Potter" He jabbed his wand viciously at her body on the floor as cries and screeches slipped past her lips "He values his friends more than anything, listens to them and helps them when he can. If his friend is here being seduced by magic, how much faster do you think he too will fall off this cliff? Can you even fathom how close he is to being everything I want him to be? No, because you are so blinded by your arrogance that you cannot see how swallowing the taste of mudblood air for some time can further a plan." He finally lifted the curse and looked at her still shaking form "Get up and get out. Never question me again" He turned as a way to dismiss her and canceled the silence charm.

"My apologies, My Lord" she was soon gone and Voldemort sighed, as if he didn't have enough to think about, now he had his own followers questioning his motives. What was the world coming to? This was just unacceptable. Voldemort looked to the door, leading to where Harry was studying and sighed. Did he have the patience to deal with him right now? Then again, he could use some de-stressing that Harry could provide. Why not?

Voldemort pushed through the door and looked over to see the back of Harry's head. He was still studying, but by the tension in his shoulders it was clean he knew that he was no longer alone. Maybe he can ease some of that tension. He reached his magic out could barely contain his smile when he saw him further stiffen. Guess not.

Voldemort slowly moved over to Harry and rested his hands on the boy's shoulders. He let his hands work the muscles underneath them as his magic slowly reached out again. It was always fun to see Harry's reactions to him, and he found it incredibly satisfying. "How have your studies been?"

He could almost see Harry collect himself before answering "Fine"

"Just fine? I would think that you would enjoy this subject matter"

"Yes, disfiguring curses really fascinates me" His voice dripped with sarcasm and he let his magic wrap more tightly around Harry as he leaned into his ear

"I shall have to remember that for next week. You do seem to have an affinity for the dark arts, you started that little group up did you not? Dumbledore's Army?"

"It was defense against the dark arts"

Voldemort did allow himself a smile "Yes, it was, wasn't it? But just think how better off you would have been if it was dark arts you had been learning. You may not have been caught. You would not have spent months with me. But I am glad it is I that can broaden your focus" Voldemort let his cool lips touch down by Harry's ear and he could almost see the shiver that wanted to run down Harry's spine. "You know you can enjoy it right? I always do"

"I don't enjoy it"

"I don't know about that…" Voldemort mumbled and let his magic tighten, producing a soft arch in Harry's back. His long fingers danced down Harry's chest to rest on his thighs "Once you admit that you enjoy my company, I think you will find yourself become much happier" He pushed his magic more fully onto Harry and caused him to gasp and clutch the table. "Come on Harry. You know I am not above forcing you, but I want you to come to me. This is what you agreed to anyway. So be in my room in five minutes" He then left him, pulling his magic away abruptly before leaving the way he came and passing into his room. Maybe he would make an appearance after all, if he was done with Harry before it was over that is.

* * *

Harry was finally allowed to breathe when Voldemort left the room, taking his magic with him. He looked back at the book in front of him which had been instructing him on how to turn the muscles of a person's body into just about anything; depending on how long you wanted them to live and how much suffering you wanted them to go through before their death. What made Voldemort think he wanted to learn this stuff was besides him, however now he had a different task ahead of him.

"I'd rather read" He mumbled before closing the book and cracking his bones and stretching his muscles before looking over at the door. He just had to do it, get it over and done with. This was the deal he made, this was what he chose "Yeah, some choice"

Harry padded over to Voldemort's study and stopped in the middle of the room. He looked around, knowing he had to continue through to the bedroom but he wished he could hide, escape and never come back. Forget the last few months and then go back to his friends, Hermione too, and they could just go back to homework and classes. But nope, he was the Dark Lord's whore.

Harry pushed himself to enter the bedroom, just in time to see Voldemort remove his outer robes. Harry looked away and started to undress without any prompting. He knew what was expected and fighting would only cause unnecessary pain, or humiliation. He had after all taken to using his magic to beat down him morals and make him do… awful things. He shuddered at the thought and discarded his robe and started on his shirt

"No, leave it, you will undress me and I will undress you" Harry's fingers paused on the top button and counted to ten in his mind, calming himself before releasing the button and walking over to Voldemort his hands moving to remove his shirt, his eyes staring at the work his hands were accomplishing, or at least trying to, since white hands covered his and a finger tipped his chin up. Harry looked away, avoiding making eye contact causing Voldemort to sigh "Why do you fight it? Do I not make it enjoyable for you?"

"I don't want this; you know why I do this. There has never been another reason" Harry continued to avoid his gaze until Voldemort's grip became painful. His emerald eyes met the blood red eyes that were Voldemort's and he tried to find a way to look anywhere but directly in them. However, whenever he did so Voldemort tightened his grip before loosening it when Harry looked back at him.

"You are right, you did not want this, but you enjoy it. And that is what you can't stand. The fact that soon you will want what I do to you and it won't be me telling you to come to my room, but you will do so on your own. It frightens you more than anything that you could see yourself being satisfied with being mine in every sense of the word. Like your friend you enjoy the magic, and like me you enjoy the sex. One you realize that it will be better for all of us"

With that Harry found his lips sealed in a kiss and hands moving to run through his hair. He tried to stay unreactive, and just let Voldemort do as he wished, but then one of his fingers found that tender spot right on the side of his neck, where his neck and shoulder met and one nail moved over it. He groaned unwillingly and his hands clutched onto Voldemort's shirt. Why must he do this? What did it matter if he enjoyed this? Why could he not just get it over and done with? He felt the hand rub his muscles all the way up to his scalp before lightly scratching their way back to his shoulder. Harry tried to deny it but it felt so good. How could this man do such wonderful things to him? His own hands had a death grip on Voldemort's shirt as he tried to control himself, but Voldemort moved his lips to that spot on his neck and he lost it.

A deep groan escaped his throat and his hormones made him feel almost as high as Voldemort's magic made him. He pulled Voldemort closer to his neck and kept his eyes squeezed shut, the only thing he was able to do to block out what was happening to him. "Please" He wished more than anything he could find a better way to deal with his body and the things it felt.

"Of course" He heard him mumble and he knew the moment the air bite into his skin that Voldemort did not see what he meant. His own hands were not resting on his chest, but he tried not to touch him too much. It wasn't his hands however that he should have been worried about. It didn't take long for hands to move from his head and neck to his torso and further down. It was going to be one of those nights, he could tell.

In no time he was on the bed and Voldemort was on top of him.

Flesh was against flesh in a matter of moments, whose magic did that feat; Harry didn't even want to start to guess because he wasn't so sure that he didn't do it. Too much was running around in his head and flesh pressed together in a whirlwind of touches and emotions. His enduring weakness sickened him to the point where tears would find his eyes throughout their coupling. It was sick enough that this happened, but that he enjoyed it? Fucking the murderer of his parents? How disgusting could he get? But for now he could only try to forget as lips found that spot on his neck once more and made him go crazy. Voldemort was inside of him and he couldn't help but gasp, wishing it still made him want to cry in pain, but unfortunately he had passed that point and pleasure was the only thing he felt. He buried his head into the bed and just let himself be used.

* * *

Voldemort took his time with Harry, after he was inside him that is. They seemed to rush to the bed but once there, it was fairly enjoyable for both of them. Then again Harry would never admit to that, but he could tell. It was clear how much he enjoyed their get togethers. Voldemort knew he couldn't spend all night here though; he did want to taunt the old man. Harry made sure he was on his stomach and Voldemort knew that was because he didn't want to see his shame. That was alright, for now at least. Let Harry do what he needed to do and then go from there. He let his hands move over his skin, finding home by his hip and pulling them closer together. Voldemort let groans slip from his lips, not ashamed in the slightest by the sounds, unlike his counterpart. However, that never did stop a few from tumbling out of his mouth. Voldemort didn't let Harry's sour mood affect him, he never did. Letting his hand slip from his hip, Voldemort ensured that Harry would find his end when he found his own. It was always fun to do this to him. But he already decided to make an appearance and he couldn't afford to get too distracted with Harry. He couldn't wait to not be the instigator of these events. When he would enter the bedroom and see Harry waiting for him. A smile was pushed onto his lips and he found himself climbing to his end. His hand worked harder and he could feel the random tensing and labored breathing. Harry was close too. Now to push. Voldemort sealed his lips to Harry's neck and he heard his cry of surprise and moments later Harry found his end and Voldemort followed him.

He thrusted a few more times before coming to a stop deep inside Harry. What a place to be, while his counterpart didn't like it he sure did. Voldemort let his hand run over Harry before he pulled out and sat back on his heels, looking over the body in front of him "Be a good boy and stay put" He called his wand and with a swish cleaned up the mess they made "I have a party to go to, but I'll be back. I expect to find you naked" With that he left his treasure to taunt the old man about his losses.

It took moments to dress and be in a presentable state for the party, his glamour was up so that he couldn't be identified by anyone but a select few death eaters and of course Albus, he could see through any glamour he set up. However, it wasn't as if he was trying to hide from him, he wanted Albus to know that he was there and he wanted to tell him all about Harry.

* * *

As a young man with deep chocolate hair and icy blue eyes, he could have passed for a distant relative of either the Blacks or the Malfoys. Voldemort's glamour was as such that He could easily pass for a pureblood family member, people were less likely to question him out of fear for offending either family; both of which the host and hostess of this particular gathering were members of. Adrian was the name this persona went by, not terribly original but he didn't need an extraordinary name that people kept in their minds. He would not even try to fool Dumbledore, but decided he would not seek the old man out. He would be the one being sought; Albus would not be able to resist approaching him and trying to appeal to his 'humanity'. It was almost pathetic really, how much hope the fool still grasped onto. He spotted him not to far off, but made his way to the drinks before mingling around with all those in attendance. Lucius used these to grease any deals in the works, spread influence around, or just flatter those with power or money. Connections never hurt anyone and Lucius was very good at establishing and maintaining those he made.

The hall was beautiful as always, however more care was taken to make it look exceptionally stunning tonight; he had to impress everyone after all. He couldn't tease too much though, Lucius was very useful and the connections he made almost equally useful. Voldemort spoke with ministry yuppies that went on about the extravagance of the room and how important their jobs were, how nothing would get done without them, blah blah blah. Honestly how did Lucius do this? He wanted to get his wand out and start killing everyone. He could feel the twitch in his hand start up and once he deemed the duration of the conversation to be socially acceptable he excused himself and moved to a less crowded portion of the room. He wasn't too surprised when a voice spoke to him.

"Congratulations"

Voldemort let his eyes glance around him only to locate the one man he did want to speak with. A smile crept on his lips "Yes, it is impressive isn't it?" he didn't care what Albus really meant but there were plenty of things he should be congratulated for.

"More surprising that you managed to control your emotions that it is impressive. I know what you are capable of Tom and you are capable of control… you just choose not to show it."

Tom… that name made him want to kill everyone. He sneered out of reflex but then collected himself and then smiled in a sick sort of way. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. I did after all leave our mutual friend in a rather compromising spot to come support Lucius and his endeavors. That I promise you is control" His voice soft and sharp.

"He is stronger than you think"

Albus was concerned, how touching. Let us turn the screw… "Yes, better at the dark arts than I anticipated too, as is his friend. Rather remarkable if you ask me, a real talent she has. I may even consider finding a way to make her a halfblood to get her a membership"

Albus remained silent and Voldemort smiled "He is intoxicating when he lets go. Unfortunately I have only managed to get him like that once… maybe twice, but it was beautiful. He learns fast too, when he puts his mind to it. You know how I am though, I don't settle for anything but the best. I have found quite the way to motivate both of them"

"They are children Tom"

"You made a martyr out of him. A boy to kill me? Come on, you must be going senile in your old age"

"Your arrogance will be your downfall Tom, it always has been"

"Arrogance? You never did understand when I was your student" Voldemort leaned in closer "I know I will win. I have the best of your trio. I have one so deep in the arts I doubt she will ever be able to think of anything else. The other could not ask for a better tutor, being my new protégée. And we have acquired, intimate knowledge of each other that lets us work so well together. You should see his reaction to my magic"

"You disappoint me Tom"

"And you bore me. I thought gloating would be fun but I find myself regretful that I left our friend in bed"

Voldemort smiled at Albus' pale face. Yes, think about that old man. Think about how soiled and used your Golden Boy was. Think about all he was suffering through while the Order did nothing.

"Tell me, have you even tried to find him? He does ask about you all and I have tried to not lie to him but honestly, not even a scouting? You are disappointing me"

"We have not given up and are making progress-"

"I can see that." Voldemort laughed.

"And I will take him back from you"

"I'll believe that when I see it"

Albus looked at sky through the window and smiled in his funny sort of way before looking back at him "Check your bed when you get back Tom, see all you want"

Voldemort felt his face freeze; his heart paused for a moment before the moment passed and Voldemort barked out a laugh. "You don't even know where to find them. It is sad when you have to bluff to try to lead you to them"

However he was no longer as confident as he was before, and that confidence level was falling as a soft twinkle started to show and grown in Dumbledore's eye "I told you Tom, your arrogance would be your downfall"


End file.
